Smash University
by Ms.Ann-Merie
Summary: Fighters gather from all over the world and the universe to be here the Smash University. Fighters form friendships, rivals and relationships, watch as a old relationships form stronger bonds and new ones start a new life together! {And I will try and use every character in the game!}
1. First introductions

** Smash University….**

_A university for a selected few who show extraordinary bravery, strength, knowledge, popularity, and magic, to keep these contained Master hand and Crazy hand built a University for this new batch of fighters!_

**First introductions (Prologue) **

Every fighter from a verity of lands and universes enter the dome shaped auditorium, most of them knew one another and greeted them with a friendly remark, others were saying goodbye to former fighters as they left to go back to their homes, while the rest, just waited for whatever to happen already, mostly the newcomers. Master hand and Crazy hand float up to the stage and quite them all down.

"Welcome fighters!" They mumble welcomes or just groan, he sighs.

"I see your all oh so excited to be here, but over all there's nothing more exciting then getting to know someplace new and getting to meet new people, yes we know most of your closest friends, and even loved ones are leaving us but you can still have them visit here or go to them whenever you feel the need to…" Crazy adds on.

"Plus it's not like it's gonna matter, most of you will be too busy getting your asses beat to even be thinking about that!" He lets out a insane laugh, Master hand slaps him away then speaks once more.

"Well if you have any question, remarks, or if you just want to talk feel free to find us, we'll be more then glad to aid you" Everyone nods.

"Oh and one more thing, we're introducing something new called Master Orders and Crazy Orders, collect some tickets for Crazy Orders or pay him, but Master Orders is free of charge. It will be hosted by yours truly. If any are interested explore and fight and you might just obtain one" They all nod understanding.

"That's all for now, if any fighters that aren't staying here take your leave now, but please take all the time you need, as for the ones who are already ready and eager to get out there, quickly find your dorms and make due how every you feel, that is all!" They take their leave as most of them go back to their goodbyes.

**Chapter 1: Robin and Shulk**

_Robin's P.O.V._

I look at all of my friends, specifically Chrom who offered to take part in my, as they called it, Final Smash. I bid my goodbyes and he left, I look around and see the Luciana is talking to the Hero king, who by now I think I should be calling him Marth, since he'll be a worthy foe. I wouldn't want to bother her so I just leave it be, I look around and see everyone hugging or doing other things, eating or just talking to one another. It makes me feel a bit out of place but still a warrior as myself shouldn't be having such elementary feelings; for now I feel it's best to introduce myself, as best as I can. No one really stands out as the most of them are talking or just don't look human… I'm not one to judge but still, I think it's name was Pac-Man? Well whatever it's name is I wouldn't want to get to close to him or those fruit he's eating. That's when I spot a reasonable enough looking person, he has a sword, so he must be a fellow swordsmen, but it's a pretty odd looking blade, obtuse all around and jutting out almost like a broken piece of wood. It's bright red and almost looks plastic, well it interest me, maybe I can figure out what it is. I walk over to the independent man, I'm assuming here, and speak.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that blade of yours..." He turns around and I see a mop of unexcused blonde hair with a generic mix of blue eyes, his facial expression tells me he's more than excited to be here as do his words.

"Oh this is the Monado blade, it's super important to me and it's powerful too!" I smile and nod. He speaks again. "So, you do magic huh?" He looks at my spell book, I hold it up and nod.

"Yes, but I can only use this so many times, that's why I always keep my trusty Levin sword with me!" He smiles and nods.

"That's amazing! Maybe we should spare sometime." I nod.

"It does seem unreasonable to not, but I'm not to experienced with the whole fighting other swordsmen, so I may not be the best." He chuckles.

"It's fine, as long as your good who cares, oh and my name's Shulk by the way!" I hold out my hand.

"Robin." He shakes my hand then his expression turns neutral.

"So that means your with those guys right?" I turn to who he's talking about and see Marth, The radiant Hero, I mean Ike, and Luciana, I turn back to him and nod.

"Yes, but as you can see they seem to be conversing, I'm not one to ruin any fun, but do you have any one else who's from your world?" He shakes his head, but still keeps his excited demeanor.

"Nope it's just me here, but Dunban and Riki said that they were going help me with that Smash thing whenever I get it, but other then that it's just me!" I feel a little sorry for him but I know underestimating my foes now was not going to turn for a good outcome in the end.

"Well I'm sure you'll become good friends with everyone here!" He nods.

"Well I've already made a friend! You, so I guess I'm off to a good start!" He pauses "But we should go explore and find an empty room to practice in!" I nod then I follow him into the main hallway. There are doors of all kinds with symbols I don't recognize at all, Shulk looks at all the doors then picks the one on the far right, the symbol on the door happens to be what looks like the earth, not much else.

"Let's try here." I nod then he opens the door and we step into a bright light, it's the sun to be correct. It's… a town? I'm not sure since I'm unfamiliar with this present time experience, Shulk seems to know more about this place then I do.

"Oh this is a town, but it's a lot more advanced in a lot of ways" I look at him while standing in front of a building that read 'Drug store'.

"How so?" He's about to speak when he cuts himself off.

"Like that car!" He screams then pushes me down into the grass, I take a breathe as his impact hits me, I see something light blue speeds by. Shulk sighs in relief then stands up and helps me as well.

"I feel like we should stay up here, just to be safe" I nod then we both go up on a ledge.

"So what was that thing?" He looks outward.

"I think it was a car (1), where I'm from we haven't invented those but we have vehicles that are a lot like those so I just assumed and I bet I'm right too!" He says with a matter-of-factually in the tone of his voice, I simply nod.

"But enough of that, common I want see some of your magic!" He stands up looks down at me, I sigh then get up as well.

"Well fine but don't blame me when you get hurt." He looks confused.

"Wha-" I cut him off by grabbing him.

"Nosferatu!" I toss him upward landing on a tree branch, before he has the chance to get back up I hit him with my blade, that sends him up into the air more but he lands, I take this chance to get up to where he is when I once again attack. This time something different happens. I'm slowed down completely and I can't move, I'm stuck almost as if in a trance, then I'm suddenly hit from my backside and sent slightly flying against the roof. I get up and look at Shulk.

"What was that?" I touch my seemingly unharmed back, seeing as how were not allowed to be hurt while in a different land, only our own. He chuckles then holds out his blade.

"The Monado, I can use counter and I made you hit me so I could hit you back!" I nod in interest.

"What else can the Monado do?" He holds it out so I can see he strikes a pose.

"Speed!" He is glowing light blue "See?" He starts to run at an increasing speed, I can't even keep up with him, he goes back to his original position then strikes another pose and turns green. "Jump! This makes me jump higher!" He jumps in the air and touches the clouds above us then comes back down to where I am.

"That's amazing! What else can you do?" I ask in interest.

"Well I only have three others, shield which makes it impossible for attacks to hurt, Buster that helps me build up damage and last but not least Smash which-" I answer for him.

"Helps you knock out your opponents after buster builds their damage?" He nods.

"Yeah your smart." I shrug.

"I'm used to thinking mid-battle and analyzing everything around me, where I come from you can't have a moments hesitation" He nods.

"Well then, now that we know more about our attacks why don't we have a little battle then" I take up his offer.

"Sure, what are the rules?" While he's thinking a gloved hand appears in front of our faces and writes something out in the air, in white text it reads.

Say your rules and I'll change them for you. We look at one another then smile.

"Ok, how about uh, I think it was stock x3 and no items?" It writes once more.

Damage ratio? I answer for him.

"1.5, they said that was standard" He nods then looks to the hand.

"What he said, and I guess that's all we want for now" It moves it's finger and disappears in front of us, a big three appears in the air as we jump back into our default positions. I get ready for battle when the numbers turn into a two then a one then a big 'Go' is announced.

I jump back behind the house I was standing on and charge my Thoron, I don't get very far when Shulk tries to stab me from the air, his blade hit's the ground then I shoot out my Arcthunder and manage to stun him, I then stab him with my blade sending him behind me, I jump up and shoot out one of my Arcfires. He avoids it his feet glowing light blue. He's using speed, _I won't be able to keep up with him_.

Just like I thought I'm hit from all sorts of directions, it wears off and I try to attack him only to be but in counter once more. I'm sent flying but I recover as quick as I can, as he tries to use a move that he screams out as 'Back slash' I hit him and combo him managing to distance myself. I jump close to him and use my Nosferatu to heal myself. I take this change to attack him when once more I try and smash him out by charging my attack when that slow feeling comes back and I know what's coming next. I'm launched and knocked out, I sit back up a then I drop from the platform I was standing on, without a word I go over to Shulk and grab him and toss him out evening out the score. When he comes back he scoffs.

"That was cheep" I smile.

"No that was fighting, now let's finish this!" He nods then he glows purple. Now he getting serious.

I wind up losing but it's not like I could hold a grudge, since it's part of the university to lose and get stronger. But for the rest of the time we just sit and talk about our worlds and some of the people in it, that's when three other fighters inter the town. We stand up as I look at the rather normal looking trio, one of them is probably one of those Mii fighters, specifically the brawler type, as she look just like a normal human compared to the most of these other fighters, she also has a little boy with her. Who's name I remember was The Villager; she also has a teen aged looking boy with wings, unlike the other boy who look a lot like him with white wings he has blackish teal wings and a unlikable attitude to boot. She finally speaks.

"Oh you two were in here, sorry if were your disturbing your match." We shake our heads then hop down to them.

"You weren't, we just finished and were about to leave" She smiles.

"Oh, ok then, well since you two are newcomers would you like to join our group, I'm showing anyone who wanted to see around the place a grand tour!"(2) I shake my head.

"Sure sounds like fun!" Before I can even say anything Shulk pushes me down to the rest of the group, the boy glares at us.

"Do we have to bring more people here, they'll just slow us down and I'm getting tired" The Mii turns to him.

"Do you want another match with me Dark Pit?" He grunts and crosses his arms.

"Whatever..." She smiles then turns back to us and holds out her hand.

"My name is Cronus (3), and before you say and or think this; yes I know it sounds like a males name, but it was the name I was given so I just deal with it" I nod then shake her hand then does Shulk.

"To be honest it sounds like a powerful giant, and that's cool!" She smiles at Shulk's comment.

"Thank you! Also this adorable little boy here is Villager!" She puts her hand on his head. He nods his heads.

"Nice to meet you, and I hope we can have some fun!" I smile then nod my head.

"Same to you." He giggles then she points to Dark Pit behind her.

"And he's Dark Pit, he will be rash and rude and whenever he is please just tell me, I'll be more then happy to set him straight" We chuckle, Dark pit grunts.

"You treat me like a kid, I could kill you right here if I wanted to!" She tilts her head.

"Then why don't you?" He doesn't speak "That's right because I happen to look a lot like a certain _someone_ you like from your world right? What was her name Cas-"(4). He slightly blushes and cuts her off.

"Shut up!" She giggles then pats his shoulder.

"That's what I thought, but enough of that, have you two been anywhere else besides here?" We shake our heads, she nods.

"Well we have a little bit of time left before dinner, I'll show you to the different universes if you'd like" We nod.

"That's great, I thought I was going to have to figure this out on my own, it's great that you came here!" She nods.

"Your very much welcome, see this is how you act around other people!" Dark Pit rolls his eyes then walks ahead of us, she sighs then starts walking as we as we follow her. We go back inside the hallway where the multiple doors with symbols are. We come across one that's just a leaf, she stops.

"This is villagers place, it should bring back some memories, and if your ever feeling homesick just come here around eight o' clock you should feel better" He smiles brightly.

"Really, that's so cool!" She continues then stops in front of another door that has a blade with an arrow through it.

"This is technically Dark Pit's place, but honestly it's Palutena's place, the both of them actually" Dark Pit scoffs.

"Me and Pit are going to have a dual here and I'm going to win too!" Cronus keeps walking on as he talks.

"And here we have Robin's places, one of them is Ike's and the other is yours and Lucina's place or at least it came from your universe." I nod.

"What place is it?" She speaks.

"The Coliseum, personally I love the music your world!" I smile.

"Well it does best fit the tragic influenced environment with some more then great music!" She giggles then nods and keeps walking then we stop at what she called our final stop for today.

"Oh that's mine right?" She giggles at Shulks childish reaction.

"Yes it is, I bet you'll be more then ecstatic to see Gaur Plain again!" He smiles.

"That's amazing, Robin we have to fight there one day!" I smile and nod.

"Yes one day we should" He chuckles then we turn back to her.

"Well that's all for to-" She's cut off when a person is thrown from Shulks's door, she goes over to him and bends over while trying not to laugh from his groan.

"Little Mac, did you fall again?" She smiles while saying that, he stands up and nods.

"Yes, I don't like fighting in a place like that where I have to watch where I move..." He sighs and takes off his gloves, she stands up once more then faces us.

"Oh everyone this is Little Mac, he's only so familiar with everything because he was before as an assist so he's used to everything by now" He nods.

"Oh, well at least I'm not the only person who's singled like that" He looks to Shulk and Villager.

"Well for me I think of it was a faster way to meet friends!" He nods.

"Me I actually like it since there's so many children and animals around here, it's just like home for me!" He chuckles at the Villegers comment, he then sighs and pounds his fits together.

"That's good thinking, but I give up for today. We should fight together sometime!" He gestures to all of us and we nod.

"Right, we should" He turns around and starts walking elsewhere, I can't help but just say what everyone probably thinking right now.

"How did someone of such short stature get in this?" They all look to me.

"Good; I wasn't the only one thinking it..." Shulk says, everyone, with the exception of Cronus, nods in agreement.

"I heard that!" Little Mac yells as he turns around.

"You all better run, unless you want to wind up with broken ribs, or if your like Samus, a broken suit of armor." We look to one another.

"Thanks a lot Robin!" Dark pit says as he starts running, The Villager runs away as well with him, Shulk grabs my hand and starts running as well.

"Common, he is really fast!" I nod then pick up my pace while running down in the hall way away from an angered boxer.

* * *

**Well here's something for all you Smash Brother fans out there! Now a few notes, One this is not all going to be all about one ship, Shulk and Robin were just the first ones I found when I got the game, but unless you want a specif ship in here, this will be only ones that I like and or find and feel like putting in here. Two I have not played every game series in this franchises so I may get most character's personalities messed up, forgive me if I do and just tell me in the reviews! But if you like it favorite it and tell me what you like about it or what I could fix or change about it, either way thank you for reading this!**

**(1): I haven't played Xenoblade at all, but I have see a couple of things and saw robots and stuff so I figured they must have cars, just not like the ones in Onett.**

**(2): I'm treating Mii's like veterans simply because their were in Brawl but just not playable.**

**(3): This is my Mii online I just didn't feel like making a whole new one so I just used mine instead.**

**(4): The name was Cassie my OC. Since I ****_absolutely_**** love Dark Pit I couldn't help but write a few fanfictions about him so that's where this is coming from not from a character from Kid Icarus. (Even though it would be awesome if Sakuri used my idea in any of his games!).**


	2. A bit more

_**Chapter Two: A bit more…**_

We manage to get away from Little Mac and stop for air. Right now it's just me and Shulk since Dark Pit and Villager went into opposite directions only to wind up followed once more, we were lucky to escape. We look at one another, then we randomly start to laugh; in the middle of that both of our stomach start to growl, I slightly blush from embarrassment and clear my throat.

"We should go look for the dinning room, I bet everyone's there already!" He starts to walk, I follow next to him.

"Do you even know where the dinning room is?" He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Nope, not a clue; I thought it might be fun just to walk around together." I look, bewildered at his sudden comment, it wasn't uncommon for someone to say something like that to me but… With him it just feels different almost like it's never happened to me before, I regain myself then nod.

"That does sound like fun, well at least we'll know a couple of the other places are." He nods and looks around. We pass a very large pair of doors one of which say 'Classic challenge' and the other saying 'All-stars' I try and remember exactly what that meant.

"Oh I heard about this, some of the people who were here last time said that All Star wasn't too much of a challenge, maybe we should try it!" I look at him.

"But weren't you the one who wanted to go see if everyone was at dinner?" He shrugs.

"I'm sure when we finish they'll still be there and the food, but how about we go eat the come back here and try it out!" I sigh slightly then nod.

"Ok, but if we want to try it, we'll probably have to finish our dinner pretty early since they said fights are mandatory if chosen in the mornings" He chuckles then starts running backward.

"Well common then let's go find the dinner room!" He takes off, I smile then run after him.

We get to the dinning room and we see over half of everyone in there, Lucina is talking to some of the other females, it makes me smile seeing her outside of her comfort zone. She sees me and waves over to me, the other females, know as Zelda and Samus, notice me as well, I turn to face Shulk.

"Oh, is she your friend?" I nod.

"Yes she's from my world." He nods then pats my back.

"Ok I'll just meet you at the All-star door then." Before I can anything else he runs off, I stare then face Lucina as her and her new found friends stop in front of me.

"Robin, it's amazing here, I'm really glad we were invited here… but still it's a little sad to think that father couldn't be here with us..." I smile then pat her shoulder.

"If he could see you fight fully I'm sure he wouldn't know what to do with all that strength!" She smiles.

"Thank you Robin, oh and I'm sure you already know their names but this is Samus and Zelda…" She hides her mouth and whispers in my ear.

"Zelda's a princess by the way" I chuckle slightly then look at them both.

"It's nice to meet the both of you" They nod.

"So your Robin right?" I nod at Zelda's question.

"That's great to have another fighter from your world, Marth and Ike haven't left each other's side ever since they got here" Samus chuckles.

"Can you blame them, it's been over four years since they've last seen one another and could just be together like this" There conversation slightly confuses me.

"I'm sure being the close friends that they are-" They look at me.

"I'm sorry 'Close friends'?" I nod as does Lucina.

"Yes, a rare chance took us and we were able to fight against The Hero- uh, against Marth and he explain how close of a friend he made here!"(1) They look at us then stifle, Zelda speaks.

"Oh Marth must be shy about it… well they are close friends, but there also lovers!" My eyes go wide and I wind up dropping my book.

"W-what did you say!?" Lucina just stands there stunned.

"Yeah, when Ike joined they were super close friends, one thing let to another and they became lovers for the rest of the time here!" She finishes, my mouth just stays open. I shake my head then pick up my book.

"So you mean to tell me that you people have actually formed relationships here?" They nod and look around the room.

"Yeah, like Zero suit and Snake, last time, Ness and Lucas; others like Zelda, Link, Peach and Mario here… it's still complicated" Zelda's face flushes.

"Oh really well what about the fighter Little Mac, you two seem to have a thing going on." She puts her hands on her hips.

"You think me getting punched in my side is a love confession?" She scoffs.

"I never said love confession" She sighs then turns back to me.

"Well anyways, yeah lots of us are in relationships with other people, they didn't necessarily have to be from the same world or the same time either just something that bonded them together!" I chuckle awkwardly then look at Lucina, she's gained her color back.

"Well this was nice but I think I'm going to look for something to eat." They smile at me and nod.

"Well talk to us again sometime!" I nod then turn my back to them and look at the rather large table, with foods of all kinds. Most of them I don't recognize, but I just pick out whatever looks good, I put that on to a plate then look around the room. Above some doors I see the same symbols in the large hallway with all the doors inside of it, I see my symbol then decided to check it out. Inside I regret my decision immediately, Marth and Ike sitting close to one another, they look up from eating and at me. I smile then take a seat a small distance away from them, Marth put's down his fork and smiles at me.

"It's nice to see you again Robin!" I smile and nod.

"Same to you Marth..." Ike finishes the rest of his meat and puts the bone down. "So, do you like it here so far?" I nod quickly.

"Yes, I've already made a couple of acquaintances." Marth smiles.

"That guy you were with, his name was Shulk right?" I nod.

"Yes, he's a very good sport and he fights with honor." He nods.

"Well it's good too see both you and Lucina getting along with everyone here… since you have the liberty of being with fellow comrades right from the start" I sallow my food then look at Marth.

"What do you mean by that?" Ike sits up and answers for him.

"The year before I was invited here, Marth here was all alone, and not being able speaking a single sent of English he was sort of voided out. But gladly enough everyone here is kind and gentle enough to befriend him, they even taught him out to speak English!" (2) Marth chuckles slightly.

"Well it was foolish of me to not learn simple phrases before I came here" Marth chuckles, Ike smiles then looks back at me.

"Well you are very noble like indeed and I think you will be a fine opponent!" They both smile and nod. They go back in their original position, Ike holding on to Marth's waist. I, being uncomfortable in that state, hoped for something, ANYTHING to happen to get me out of there, and just like that my prayers were answered. Shulk peaks his head inside of our door, we all turn to face him I stand up when I see his mop of blonde hair.

"Um sorry for barging in, but um Robin I think we should go try out All-star, if your finished and everything?" I nod, I pick up my place, scrap the rest of it into my mouth and quickly chew it. I sallow hard then face them again.

"It was really nice to talk to you two, I hope to do this again sometime!" They nod understanding my garbed nonsense.

"Same to you, oh and good luck on All-star!" I nod at Marth's encouragement then go out and close the door behind me. The Dinning hall was still filled with people, we simply go past them and leave the hall and go back into the Classis/ All-star's corridor. On the walk there I decided to thank Shulk for him barging in like that, he looks to me confused.

"What for?" I close my eyes and regain my breath, having eaten that food like that really hurt my chest and throat.

"Well it's just that the two you saw in there, Marth and Ike, there apparently dating…" Shulk chuckles wholeheartedly.

"What you never been in love before?" I feel my face slightly heating up, thanks to his comment; I shake my head.

"Oh I have very much been in love before, it's just at one point I had to let it go to pursue my actual passion, not like I didn't care for the person it's just I didn't want them in my mess, since I honestly did love them" I trail on, Shulk listens intently, I decided to ask him the same.

"What about you, has anyone ever stolen your passion filled Manado heart?" He chuckles then nods.

"Yeah actually, her name is Fiora, she's really nice and she cooks for me too!" I smile at his enthusiasm for his apparent lover.

"So did she come and see you off?" I looks down sheepish.

"Yeah she did…" I notice his voice slightly dying of it's hope.

"You say it like something happened...?" He nods and chuckles dryly.

"Yeah she actually told me something interesting…" He pauses "She told me that I should probably forget about her while I'm here, she thinks that something might change the way I feel about her so she said just to focus on fighting…" I lower my head, knowing that I probably shouldn't have asked that, I take a breath then pat his shoulder.

"Well there must have been an ulterior motive to why she said that, she must have been worried or something of the sort" He looks up at me.

"Maybe she was, I mean it does make since, I mean her older brother and me and Riki are all going to be here, maybe she was stressed and wanted to relive me of it!" I smile and nod.

"There you go, getting back that same old you again!" He chuckles then his feet begin to glow a light green, I groan slightly as I can already see where this is going.

"Common!" He starts running at an extremely fast rate, I sigh then tuck my book under my arm and try to catch up with him.

We get back to the door, I stop and put my hand on the wall and catch my breath while Shulk just chuckles and gives my back a small slap, "Get up, it wasn't even that far" I stand up and glare at him.

"For you maybe; but ignoring that, we should go inside" He smiles and nods, he opens the door as I walk inside behind him, the door shuts behind us as a light forest surrounds us, we look down and see that were stand on a balance beam of sorts.

"This doesn't seem to difficult" Shulk says to himself, when suddenly a long colored line with numbers stringing from 0 to 9, a voice slightly speaks up.

"Choose your level!" We look at one another then shrug, I go over and touch the small circle with our faces on it and move it across the line. The balance beam moves up, as I go higher in numbers.

"Oh so it's gets harder depending on the level" Shulk says like he just figured it out, I nod.

"Then I'd think we'd try the last level" Which reads at 'Nothing harder!' "Odd name for the end of a level but whatever" He chuckles.

"Yeah, then come on then go to it!" I nod then move it past all the other numbers, as we get higher the other side increases with the cold coins amount on it, So the higher the level the more money we earn, seems fair enough… once at the last number I see why it's called nothing harder! A Purple looking entity with large claws and a sharp looking smile stares down at us, while money surrounds our backside, it oddly reminded me of something but I can't put my finger on what it is…(3) Shulk, for some reason, chuckles and bounces slightly.

"Common let's try it, were both strong plus we have each other's backs right!?" I look at him then smile and nod.

"Right, well let's try it…" Another switch comes up saying 'START', I press it then a black vortex surrounds us placing us down in the middle of an arena, within the arena are trophy's of every fighter in the game. I look around slightly confused.

"But how are they all here when I just saw them eating dinner?" Shulk shrugs then he slightly gasps.

"Oh they must be just clones that Master hand and Crazy hand created, it said in the booklet" I turn to him.

"You actually read the booklet?" He shrugs slightly.

"Only a couple of parts" I chuckle then look around once more.

"Well then where too?" He scratches his head then points to an extremely large group of fighters.

"There!" I shake my head then push him in the opposite direction and we start to forces different forces against one another as Shulk just keeps walking (4).

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You!" He says with every stride he takes.

"Maybe we should lower the numbers a bit, this is our first time after all!" I yell, he sighs then stops moving.

"Fine then how about that group then?" I follow his finger and see about four or three people and smile to him.

"Better, let's go!" We run in the direction then we are immediately thrown into a place of slight interest, a slight hill with grass as green as ever and small animals with large eyes and color fur sit in the back. Already I'm hit with something, I stand up then pick it up, it's a Ray gun, I look up I mist have been hit with a Capsule… I sigh then start to use the gun to push back the opponents, Shulk being the natural attacker he is pushed them out further. My gun runs out and I toss it away then start to charge up my Thoron, once it's fully charged I run over to the edge where Shulk waits and when they try to get back in I shoot it out effectively sending at least one of them to their death's. Shulk goes out and slashes another one out then stabs downward another hanging on the edge. We win and were sent out and back into the arena, the ones we killed and a few other sending out as well, we look to one another then chuckle.

"You should use that magic book more often!" I chuckle.

"Like I told you after a certain time I can't use it for a while." He chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah I know that…" He looks around then points once more. "Let's go on to the other fight!" He drags me on to a very large fight, despite my protest stating otherwise. We go through that level and then another presents it's self, we get through that with difficultly, we make it through the next fight there were thrown into a 'Fighting Mii team' Battle. They were easy enough to kill but most of them were just laughable by what they were doing, it actually made it hard to kill them. We finish that then another black and purple vortex surrounds us and we hear the laughter of Master and Crazy hand. They go a funny looking hand gesture then float over to their justified sides, I look to Shulk then speak.

"OK so you'll take Master hand?" He nods.

"And you take Crazy hand!" I nod then run over to Crazy hand and slash upward, out of no where I'm hit from my backside almost off the stage. I recover then take a breath and then attack him more, whenever he goes up to the center of the stage I use my Acrfire and burn him in place. Quickly Crazy hand is defeated and we go over to one another.

"We did it!" We cheer but it soon stops when we see blackness surrounding us turns into a giant of some form, with no face and just a light that is colored light blue middle for something recognizable.

"Looks like we celebrated to soon..." Shulk takes out his blade and holds it out.

"Well better late the never huh?" I chuckle then start to attack the beast entity. We manage to doge the first few attacks but it soon began to attack with an unorthodox fighting style, we lose at least one of our lives due to the damage ratio and were both left with one. It screamed pushing both me and Shulk off the stage, I recovered and grabbed the edge of the stage then got up when I heard Shulk screaming from falling off the stage, I grunt. That was his last life too… now what? I know I'm going to die very quickly but why not go out with a bang. I continuously attack it, I mange to destroy it. I slightly pant with my breathe slightly knocked from me when another form takes it's place, it looks like a dog, I roll my eyes knowing what's coming next. Without any warning I'm chomped on and sent flying across the air only to lose. I groan and stand up then look at Shulk who's sitting on the balance beam once more.

"When you lost that went down a little" I dust off my pants then notice something.

"Shulk are you fighting like you should?" He stands up and thinks for a second.

"What do you mean?" I sigh slightly.

"I mean the way you fell of the stage is not like you, even if do fall I'd normally at least see you make an attempt to get back in!" He chuckles slightly.

"You got all that from those few fights with me?" I nod.

"What is the problem?" He shrugs, I sigh then close my book and look at him "Is it Firoa?" He slightly gasps, I smile at my reasoning then touch his shoulder.

"You need to focus. Right now think, do you really believe that she'd want to see you like this?" He shakes his head slowly.

"I know she wouldn't, but I can't get what she said what she said out of my head…" I sigh then think. Without my brain processing what I was doing I hug him, he stands there and doesn't do much else, I speak.

"Don't let worries mess with you, it'll only bring worse later" He chuckles slightly.

"You really want to win don't you?" I shake my head then remove myself from him.

"No it's not that, I just can't help but think if you hold on to something that may or may not be good it just ruins you..." He looks at me then smile brightly while giving me a thumbs up.

"Your right, thanks Robin!" I smile then nod, he takes out his blade then presses start once more. "Then let's go and win this!" I smile then chuckle.

"Right!"

We fail about two more consecutive times before we _finally_ manage to beat the entire thing at the level 7.5, Shulk did fight like normal after I gave him that small speech, but I couldn't help think why I did that in the first place. Was it just me being a good friend, or something a but more… I shake that option and just stuck with that I was being a good friend. When we finished, we agreed to try All-stars after we were rested, so with that we went our separate way into out dorms, or should I say rooms. I managed to find my next to Dark Pit's room, since he was fighting with Pit, and another room that was locked and had rope around it, the sign on the front was a symbol of a duck flying on it (5), I wonder who that could be? I shrug it off then open my door. To my surprise I see almost all the female fighters in the room, they look to me when I close the door. Lucina smiles when she sees me then notice my discomfort, she get's up and walks over to me.

"They have these set up by gender; you, Ike and Marth share a room" I nod then smile at all the females, they giggle slightly then go back to talking leaving me into our, while walking over I think about something I could possibly since I remembered how Marth would tell us how his 'Friend' would surprises him with late night visits. I can only imagine how that went down… I take a breath then open the door, gladly enough they weren't doing anything, just sitting in a chair together and talking. They stop their conversation and look to me then smile, but they don't move.

"So how did your Classic mode go?" Marth asks, I go over to of the bed that's not occupied with swords and I place my book down on the stand next to it.

"It was difficult, the level 9.0 is near to impossible to beat if you have a plan" He smiles.

"Well that saves us a lot of trouble of losing to figure that out" I chuckle at Ike, then nod.

"Well actually we would have had a better chance at beating it the first time if not for Shulk's worries" They both face me.

"What do you mean by that?" Ike asks me in a slightly serious tone, I shrug.

"I don't know all the details but apparently a female that he had fallen in love with told him that he should forget about her while he's here, but I completely understand a couple of reason's why she could have told him that… but apparently Shulk didn't see it until I spoke to him on the matter" They nod.

"At least you managed to help him in a time of concern, that shows real concern for your friends!" Marth's comment causes blood to rush to my face, I look down.

"Well I wasn't forcing myself to do that, it just sort of happened..." He chuckles once more.

"No need to explain yourself, Robin we understand" I nod then look around the room.

"Well it's getting late I'm going to see if I can get any sleep tonight" They smile.

"Well goodnight then" Ike says, I nod then remove my overcoat and my boots then pull the covers back; right when I'm about to get in the bed Marth calls my name out, I turn to him.

"I'm saying this for a feature time, but apparently some people who are dedicated to this whole thing made up something called 'Shipping'…" He pauses I decided to add in.

"Does that mean we sail somewhere?" I chuckles at my words.

"Sadly no, to put it into simpler terms it just means that if they find you, as they called it, perfect with said other person they'll create art for it, writing, and all sorts of other things for it, were only telling you this because we've been put in some rather awkward 'Ships'." I regret asking this.

"What were they?' Marth looks down and blushes slightly.

"Well for me I know, Link, Pit, Ike, Peach, Snake, he's someone who isn't here anymore, and I think Meta Knight… I think there's more but I can't seem to remember them" I nod.

"I won't say mine since most of them are just the same people he's with, but it's not like it does anything it's just that it can sometimes cause chaos, like with Zero suit and Snake, they didn't like it so they went into a full on weapons war..." Marth continues.

"It destroyed most of the building, but soon after they starting to just accept it and they now love one another!" I chuckle knowing how special that word can actually be, but I'm glad they told me about this.

"Thank you two for the information" They nod, I smile then climb into my bed and turn my back to them and try and sleep. The night seems endless as I just sit there motionless in my bed, I turn over quietly and see Marth and Ike sleeping together. I sigh slightly then get up, I quietly leave our shared room and leave Lucina's room, making sure she didn't wake up. With my book in my hand I light a small fire and use that too see, I go into the hall with all the symbol doors and find one of mine. _Maybe this will help me sleep…_ I open the door, when I get inside I cover my eyes letting them adjust to the sunlight, oddly enough it's morning in here. I slightly smile then I realize what this place is, I can't say that I've had great memories in here(6)… but it certainly brings something lost back into my mind. I close my book then just sit down on the ground, the wind pushes the sand around me, I just close my eyes and allow the sun to warm me up. I hear footsteps behind me, I would react but I know there's no real danger here so I just look behind me and see Shulk, Little Mac, Dark Pit, and another fighter I think Link was his name and I see a smaller form that looks an offal lot like him, I think his name was Toon Link. They all look at me then I stand up, "Are you all the same?" They chuckle awkwardly then nod.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep at all" Little Mac speaks up, Dark Pit tries to retain his cool.

"Neither could I, but if I didn't have to share a room with that Goddess and that fool I'd be able to..." He chuckles slightly, Link just sighs.

"Well me and Link here just couldn't sleep because for some reason Zelda was mad at me and was telling Sheik ALL about it!" I smile awkwardly at him.

"Oh that might be a small bit on my fault for asking about relationships here" He sighs.

"She really need to cool off about that stuff!" Toon Link says while holding on to a light green blanket.

"Well since were all up why not have a little fight just to get our edges off!" Shulk suggest. Everyone, of course, is on board. I look to the most of them and notice they none of them have their weapons.

"How will we fight, we don't have all our weapons?" Little Mac chuckles.

"And here's the great reason for fighting barehanded!" He slips the gloves hanging on his waist on.

"Yet you can't stand on the stage if you tired" A snide remark from Dark Pit is heard, Little Mac grunts and faces him.

"You know this is why I always come after you in battle!" He scoffs.

"And all I do is toss you off the stage and push you far enough out and looks who's the victor!" I walk over to them and keep them apart.

"Dark Pit don't think I didn't remember what Coronus told me" He grunts then sighs and rolls his eyes, Little Mac backs off without any other warning, Link then speaks up.

"Well when you choose the settings it gives us our weapons and whatever else we don't have, plus we'd have to move to another stage since this one isn't eight people stage" I nod at his knowledge.

"Well where should we go then?" Shulk asks.

"Oh! Link we should go to that really big temple place that you went to!(7)" Link's expression changes to that of complete horror.

"I still have nightmares about that place sometimes… but sure why not" Toon link giggles then runs out of the Coliseum, Dark Pit follows not wanting to be here any longer while we soon follow them out. Shulk walks next to me and whispers something in my ear.

"Hey, did you just feel homesick, and that's why you came out?" I look to him.

"Well only a little bit, but I guess you could say it's my only reason for coming out here tonight" I chuckle, he nods.

"At least I'm not the only one I was about go into my place when Little Mac saw me" I nod.

"Well if your every feeling lonely you'll always have me... um to talk to at least." He chuckles and nods.

"Thanks Robin!" I smile at him as well. We get to the Temple and I see why he called that 'Huge temple' This place is gigantic for six people! Link stretches then the white hand we say before goes over to him, he starts to say some options since he's so familiar with the rules here; he quickly does it. Toon Link goes over to him and speaks outward.

"I think we should do teams!" The most of us agree on it, I already know that Shulks wants to be paired with me only knowing my fighting habits right now, but two solemnly disagree.

"If were going to be on teams it means that the green twins here and the buddy-buddy team and that means I'm going to be with Mr. Prat-fall here!" Little Mac nods, which slightly confuses me that he would agree with the name he's given him, but he speaks anyways.

"Yeah and I'm not teaming up with loner boy here!" Dark Pit growls.

"You want to say that again!" He chuckles.

"_Loooonnnneeeerrrrr Boy_" He says with extra emphasis like a child "Without Pit or Palutena here you'd be useless!" Dark Pit growls slightly.

"Oh that is it!" He somehow gained his blade and charges for Little Mac, both me and Shulk try and intervene when his blade reaches him and he counters him. The both of them are un-harmed, at least one of them should have gotten hit right? We turn to Link.

"There we go, you and Little Mac are the red team, me and Link are me are the yellow team, and Shulk and Robin are the green team" Dark Pit sighs.

"You weren't listening to us were you!?" He smiles brightly and shakes his head.

"When you've lived with Zelda for a week you'll see how I did it, but moving on from that, this a stock match, six lives, 1.6 damage ratio, all items, and team battle whoever loses first wins… oh and something that you guys might not know is that say for instance Link loses all of his lives, if I have more the two he could take my life and come back for revenge" I take in his knowledge and nod.

"That would have been great to know in 'Classic'." I smile and nod.

"But now that we know it let's use it to our advantage!" Shulk nods, then Link speaks once more.

"Ok well those are the rules, let the best team win!" With that he hit's a large 'START' button and were moved to different locations as the match begins...

* * *

***Hums a tone* I'm trying not to make this to sudden but I feel like i'm rushing it a bit, and sorry if your no fan of cliff hangers but it's the only way I can get myself to stop writing this {Aside from just getting tired}. But either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me if I got any of the character's story lines wrong, it'd be a big help!**

**(1): By 'rare chance' I mean DLC, if I confused anyone there.**

**(2): Yes I do know that Roy was in Melee but I feel that since he actually wasn't fully realized until years after he debuted in the game that Marth didn't know him, it's my logic and I'm sticking to to it.**

**(3): I wasn't exactly sure if within Fire Emblem: Awakening those monsters thingies, since I've only played the demo, if they were purple creatures or not, but if I find out that there not I'll remove it. **

**(4): This really isn't important but it's just whenever me and my brother play Classic Mode together we always go in opposite directions, and it just cracks me up!**

**(5): This may be a bit confusing but I'll explain in the best way that I can... Dark Pit yes he's a hidden as well as others, but after a little while I decided to let a few hidden's in already since I needed them for my plot, the character's that aren't hidden in my story are... Ness, Falco, Dark Pit, Ganondorf and Jigglypuff.**

**(6): This goes along sort of with number three, I just wasn't sure of what happened in the Coliseum in that game, so feel free to correct me if I did that wrong, I'll change it.**

**(7): For those who've played 'The Legend of Zelda: The Adventure of Link' You probably know what I'm talking about, but for those who haven't it's the last temple in the game and you can't leave once you've entered it, and the boss oh boy- let me just move on.**


	3. A declaration

**Chapter 3: A declaration**

While in the match Link would not leave me alone so I could charge my Thoron, but I guess that was pretty much his whole plan since everyone else was fighting Shulk. But something happened that made me start to think in a wrong manner, whenever I was about to be knocked off the stage even before I recovered and made it back up Shulk would be there attacking the person who knocked me off and the one time I did lose one of my six lives he wound even out the score with everyone, excluding himself. It got me to thinking, Why is he acting this way, is this just his showmanship or a deep connection he feels towards me… but how can he feel a close connection after all were not even from the same world and he has someone, who is no doubtably waiting for him to come back. I sigh then knock out Little Mac, it was actually pretty easy seeing as how it you just knocked him off the stage he couldn't recover, so Dark Pit had to fight twice as tough to make up for him and that he did. He knocked out both Link and Toon link seeing as how they would wait on the edge of the stage to 'meteor', as they called it, me downward out of the stage. But the unthinkable happened I was hit with a very strong electrical attack from Dark Pit and sent flying off the stage from that, before I lost I saw that Shulk was also hit from that and was knocked downward making Dark Pit the winner. We were all pushed out of the stage seeing as how Dark Pit was showered in gold while a booming voice announced he was the winner for this match, we smiled at one another.

"Wow good match, I didn't think of you as any good but looks like you are!" Link says to Dark Pit.

"What is wrong with you, do you just underestimate anyone you haven't seen before?" He slightly shrugs.

"No it's just that I know how Pit fights and he was kind of unstable so I figured you'd be as well" I decided to add in.

"Never assume that, Dark Pit obviously doesn't like to be compared to Pit, for some reason, but still other wise what you did was a cheep shot" He looks at me.

"A cheep shot, says that sword of your that can kill even without dealing ANY damage before hand" Little Mac adds in.

"Could we just leave it at we all have cheep shots, I'm no sore winner or sore loser so I just accept it" We all nod agreeing with his statement.

"Well we should have another match like this with more people!" Toon Link nods.

"Yeah, maybe we should get all the newcomers and have a practice match, or like a tournament type thing!" I nod.

"That's actually a really nice idea, your very smart for a child!" Toon Link snickers.

"Yeah, I guess so" Shulk claps his hands together.

"Great then I guess we should figure it out soon then!" We all nod.

"But still the way Little Mac fell is just too funny" I expected him to burst out but to my surprise he doesn't instead he starts to laugh as we all do. Our laughter subsides when we hear the booming laughter of Crazy hand, we slowly turn around to see Master hand with his finger tapping on the ground. None of us speak.

"Now who would like to answer the question of…" Crazy hand finishes for him.

"Why the hell are you morons up, it's like past one in the morning and your up fighting?" We all look down, then Link steps up.

"If I might say, this was all of our ideas so I believe that we should… RUN!" Link tosses two bombs in their faces, (Or finger tips, as I should really be saying) then goes speeding off in the opposite direction, no one hesitates as we all run off and try to find out rooms. I get back into my room and slam the door, and take a breathe I stop my heavy breathing when I remember that this part is Lucina's room, she's still asleep thankfully. So I quietly go into my shared room, I look on the other bed and still see Marth and Ike holding on to one another, I smile at them then get into my own bed once more. I sit there for a few seconds when I suddenly blush at the slight thought of Shulk doing that to me, I look down at my hand and shake my head slowly. No, no I can't be thinking of something like this… but almost everyone around here is just encouraging the fact of relationships I groan and bury my face into my pillow accepting it's slight coldness on my heated cheeks. I turn my head and just stare at the wall.

"I have to be sure that this thought never comes back…"

The next day comes around and sine I only slept for about three hours I get up and change into my robe and boots along with get my book and go the dining hall. The smell of eggs, bread, and other assorted foods fills my nose as I get closer to it, once there I see the whole room empty aside from two fighters standing by the table talking to one another, I really should have said a child talking to a small adorable looking pink ball. They hear the door close and look to me, the pink ball runs over to me and says hello to me.

"Hi~!" I smile and reply back to him.

"Hello there, your Kirby I take it?" He giggles and nods.

"Yeah and he's Ness and your Robin right?" I nod as the boy named Ness comes over me, and nods. I recognize his face and his name from something Samus told me. Ah so he's in a relationship too… wonderful. I smile anyways.

"Well it seems a bit early to be up for you two" Ness shakes his head.

"I'm always up anyways up, plus I just need like maybe three hours of sleep to keep going!" I nod then Kirby starts to explain.

"I can just sleep whenever I want in my world!" I chuckle at them then we find some seats that were placed in the main hall.

"Oh so can you do spells with that book?" Ness asks me, I nod.

"Yes I can" He beams.

"Cool, I can do that too, but where I'm from it's called PSI, wanna see?" I take note of the flammable… everything in this room and shake my head.

"Thank you, but I think we might start a fire in here, maybe in a match sometime?" He nods, once more we hear the door open up and this time it's a yellow mouse type animal with red rosy cheeks,it's with a much taller blue type animal, I'm honestly not sure exactly what it is but by the short description I read it happens to closely resemble one of those animals seen in ancient text(1), there names were Pikachu and Lucario? I'm probably right, but who knows. Lucario speaks and goes over to us.

"I really hope that Kirby doesn't eat all the food, like last time!" Kirby giggles.

"I get hungry sometimes and I have to eat!" Pickachu runs his way up the table and stands on it for better view.

"Well just leave me some, don't worry about anyone else OK?" Kirby nods.

"Common were all growing here just wait until everyone get's there fill then Kirby can have the rest" I decided to add in.

"Well I don't think that would fill Kirby seeing as how when I got here last night there was barely anything to eat" Lucario nods then holds out his hand to me.

"I forgot to ask you your name when I came in" I smile then shake his hand.

"Well I'm Robin and I'm sure it'll be a great experience facing someone who uses the aura of others against them" He chuckle deeply.

"Well by the feel of it I can already see that you're a strong wielded person, but your also a bit confused" Pikachu finds his way over to my lap and rests in it.

"He's warm, I like you already!" I smile and pat his head.

"I am a bit confused to be honest…" Ness chimes in.

"Is it because you miss home, or someone from home, or are you just sick of being here?" I shake my head.

"No none of that, It's actually quiet enjoyable here, plus the whole home thing for me it doesn't really feel like I left since I still have Lucina, Marth and Ike around me" He nods.

"Oh is it about that dude your always with?" Kirby suddenly asks, my eyes go wide but I keep my calm and go back petting Pickachu.

"Well, um, not especially" Lucario sighs.

"There's really no use in trying to lie, I can tell by your aura changing, so it is about him" I shake my head.

"He's denying it, maybe we should beat the answers out of him!" Ness suggests, I grunt when the door is closed once more and the Villager walks in and joins us with a more then happy expression on his face, Ness goes over to him.

"Oh Villager, can I see your bowling ball real quick?" Not exactly sure what that's suppose to me I wait and see what he does, he takes out a large sized heavy looking ball out of his pocket and he drops it on the ground. It makes a dense sound, I assume that it's pretty heavy juts from that sound.

"Sure what for?" Ness smirks.

"So I can get answers out of Robin, he won't tell us why he's confused about that guy he's always with" I chuckle awkwardly.

"Your not really going to use that on me are you?" He nods and picks it up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty used to beating people up, but not for any reason you'd think" I finally cave when I see him holding it over my legs. Pickachu has moved on to Lucario's shoulder to it's all me here, I groan.

"Fine then, just don't drop it!" Ness snickers then hands it back to Villager and he puts it away, "If you must know ever since I got here there's been a amazing amount of relationships thrown my way, I'd be ok with it, it if wasn't for the fact that there pertaining to the same sex. That's fine with me but recently I've began to accommodate some unwanted feelings for Shulk…" I pause "I mean it's not that I don't like him as a friend but it's just there's this desire that wants to be filled with it, and I have no idea of how to deal with it" There silent for a few seconds then they all start to laugh, with the exaction of Villager as he just watches in the middle. I slightly flush as their laughter. "What is so funny, you've all asked me to share this so now what?" They stop then Kirby speaks.

"Were not laughing at you, were laughing with you, we've all seen this happen with like pretty much everyone here, none of us know how to deal with it but somehow it just happens, like Ness'!" He slightly blushes.

"Yeah this same thing happened to me, but just not like this because I knew I liked Lucas it's just I didn't know if he wanted to date me… but you have a totally different problem on your hands!" I try and understand what he means by that but nothing come up to mind, when Kirby speaks up.

"You need to figure your self out, you'll never be able to understand anything if you don't figure yourself out first" I just look not actually wanted to say anything for the time being when Pickachu sits up.

"Oh I know what you should do you should visit Peach or Zelda or Samus or Zero suit, they always know what to do in these kinds of situations!" I nod slightly to his comment.

"But I can't just go up to one of them and just randomly ask them how do I figure out if I like men or not, that's just absurd" Villager raises a finger high enough for to see the tip of it finger nail.

"Actually, you just like Shulk not necessarily guys in general, and I'm pretty sure that's the same with Ness, you only like Lucas right?" He smiles and nods.

"You actually made all of this seem a little bit normal, thank you Villager" He giggles.

"Your welcome, now by what everyone tells me, almost everyone should be coming here around now, so look out for them or else I'll ask you to a match!" I chuckle and stand up.

"Go ahead it's not like your not a fighter I'll show any mercy on" He chuckles then get's glint in his eyes, everyone behind him is suddenly shaking with a bit of fear.

"Oh does this look like the face of mercy?" I slightly flinch then I shake my head and leave the group with Villagers little threat of action, I take a breathe when I run into something, that something just so happened to be a someone particularly someone I wanted to avoided until maybe tomorrow when I've figured all of this out. Shulk looks at me then smiles.

"Oh I didn't see you there, were you thinking about something?" He notices my slight flush as I feel my face heating up at our closeness, I take a little step back and shake my head.

"No I just wasn't paying attention as all, but um please don't worry about me but today I hope to battle again in a eight smash" His eyes slightly widen up.

"Oh can I join in your match?" I close my eyes and shake my head with empathy.

"Well I would ask you to join but it seems that the few that I've already asked have found some to fill in the other six" He slightly pouts at my lie but then perks up and pats my shoulder.

"Well ok then I'll just ask next time, but are you leaving now?" I nod and go over to the door, he waves to me and as I close the door then other inside all call out to him. I lean on the door and think. Well he's mad more friends then I can count in one day… me leaving him for a few days, or a few weeks shouldn't be too much of a problem, right? I shake my head at the thought and walk through the well light hall way and ponder the many thoughts of the people I want to ask. I haven't seen Peach but by how people describe her I don't think she be much of help as to cons to this problem, Zelda is a fair lady but Link says that she can sometimes only see the bad of things and make you believe it too. I think about Samus and Zero suit only one of them has the same problem I do, at least that I know of, and they both are pretty fair in their judgment with things. But I can't just go up to one of them and ask this… Then something hits me and I start running back to our room. There I knock on the door to make sure Lucina isn't changing or anything "Yes, come in" I open the door then look at her putting on one of her boots.

"Lucina I… um need your help" She stands up.

"Yeah what is it?" I look down and play with the pages of my book.

"Well you see in recent affairs I've managed to get myself tangled up in a mess as you could say…" She slightly gasps.

"Was it that boy Pit, I can't stand him or his goddess or that Doppelganger of his!" I chuckle and shake my head.

"No nothing involving of them… Lucina are you blushing?" She slightly looks away.

"No, I'm just a little lightheaded from not eating" I chuckle then decided to press on the matter.

"You blushed when you said Pit, and he was the only person who's name you actually said, is there something with you and Pit?" She shakes her head…

"Well unless you count the fact that whenever we face off he always has a smile on his face even when I defeat him, it just bugs me so much!" I chuckle "But can we go back to you, I don't like talking about myself so much…" I nod then sigh once more.

"Well I just wanted to ask you if you could ask your friends to help me consider something" She looks at me then slightly giggles.

"OK but can I ask you something?" I nod.

"Are you going to wind up like Marth and Ike because I'm actually starting to like the idea of them being together!" I slightly blush.

"I'm sorry but I will not wind up like them… I'm just trying to assert my feelings" She smirks then pats my shoulder.

"Ok Robin, but I'll ask everyone at breakfast, just come here after breakfast and everyone will be here OK?" I nod.

"Thank you Lucina" She smiles.

"It's not problem, but you have to swear not to tell anyone what I said about Pit got it!?" I chuckle and nod.

"I'll make sure not to" She nods then takes her leave, after a few seconds I go into my shared room to see both Marth and Ike sharing an imitate moment, I clear my throat and Marth breaks from Ike.

"Oh Robin we-" I wave my hands in the air.

"No need to explain, it's actually a rather nice sight to see such romance in the air" They smile.

"Well since you were up did you see Kirby?" I nod, Ike curses under his breath.

"I knew we slept in too late, common Marth before he eats it all again!" Marth chuckles then waves to me as he leaves me alone in to solitude of the room. I take a breathe then rub my hands together trying to think about what would happen if I were to tell him about this confusion of mine. He does like Fiora so maybe I shouldn't tell him, maybe I should just figure out what I should do and just leave him out of it… but then again if I do those events in the one on the dining hall will happen all the time and I doubt he won't start to get suspicious after a little while. I lay back on my bed and just stare at the roof.

"I don't even feel myself anymore, how did this happen…?"

Over an hour passes with me running over thoughts in my head, and still Lucina hasn't come back, maybe they don't want to help me and to be honest I don't really blame them. I get up then leave my room and go into Lucina's where I see Zero Suit, Lucina and Cronus, they look to me.

"Oh Robin I didn't think you were in here, I was about to go out looking for you" I chuckle.

"Same here, you guys really need to be louder" They giggle then Cronus speaks.

"You know I didn't take you for someone who wanted to be in a relationship, but now that I look at it you two would be cute together!" I blush as Zero Suit agrees.

"Yeah they would, but like all of you men for some reason you can't just talk to one another" Lucina adds in.

"I haven't seen much but for some reason I've heard that most everyone had to get outside help just for their relationship to form" They both nod, I clear my throat cutting their conversation off.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your gossiping" They smile then Zero Suit speaks.

"Well it's not like we can actually help you anyway, cause whatever we say probably won't change out you feel towards Shulk" They nod.

"But I guess we could do something to make you more comfortable around him…" Cronus suddenly gasps when she says that.

"Lucina that perfect, what if we set up a date for them to go on!" I feel my face heat up.

"T-there's no way Shulk would agree to a date with me…!" She giggles.

"I don't mean like a real date, but like just a little going out thing with two other people, it doesn't even have to be called a date but it my experience most of the time when you do something together with someone you wind up realizing what you actually want with that person" Zero suit agrees.

"Yes, as me and Snake both hated each other until we went out together to buff up our equipment, then we had a gun war as to who's was better… and I think you know how that one ends" I nod.

"Well who should go on the date with them?" Lucina asks.

"What about you Lucina, Pit won't stop talking about you." She slightly blushes as she looks to her.

"R-really? What does he say about me?" Zero Suit chuckles slightly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She looks at her hands.

"I could never do that, everyone would think something of it..." We all chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure we all do right now…" I say, Cronus sighs loudly.

"Well I'll think of something, since actually I'm the only person out of us three that he actually knows it'll be more relaxing on his part… but the only problem, I don't have, or like, anyone to bring on this 'Date'." Zero suit looks at her.

"What about Dark Pit?" She stifles her laughter a bit.

"He doesn't like me only cause I look to familiar, as he put it, plus I don't really think he'll stop being arrogant even for something like this" Lucina chimes in.

"Oh what about the Samurai you were telling me about?" She suddenly looks up at him.

"Takamaru, n-no way he'll agree to it" Zero Suit scoffs.

"You, Marth and a couple of other fighters are the only people who can actually understand him" She nods.

"I just know Japanese for some reason…"(2) She pauses for a second then groans.

"Fine then I'll ask him, but only because he doesn't speak English you two won't have a reason to get distracted, but in the mean time I think you two should get Shulk to agree on this" Zero Suit nods.

"Well actually he'll agree to anything even if it is dangerous" She smiles at my comment.

"Well that makes our job much easier, common let's go find him!" Zero suit starts to push me out of the door along with Lucina and we part ways to find Shulk. We find him and he agreed with no second thought, Zero Suit called it a small gathering for newcomers, even if Cronus wasn't she acted as a guide so I guess that counted for something.

The afternoon hits and we meet where Lucina convinced us to meet at, I stand at the… Wuhu Island door which belonged to the Mii's it seemed like a pretty relaxing place being a resort and all. But for some reason it's taking everyone longer just to get her and it's really bothering me! Just then as I loudly sigh I hear the faint Japanese in my ears, I look to my right and see the Samurai Takamaru that they were talking about._ Oh he was an assist… _

"Honkidesu ka?" He nods.

"Hai, Sore wa watashi ni atarashi yujin o motarasu deshou." She giggles understanding what he said, she notices me and starts to walk a bit faster over to me.

"Robin, sorry we took so long, I had to wait for him since he was in a two matches" I shake my head.

"At least you had a reason" She nods,

"Oh Takamaru, this is Robin!" He looks at me then bows.

"Nice to meet you." His accent comes out fluently, I nod then shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well" She giggles.

"Oh that what's I forgot to tell you, he can understand English he just can't speak it very well" He bows slightly once more.

"Watashi o yurushitekudasai…" She shakes her head at him.

"Takamaru you don't have to apologize, right robin?" I nod.

"Yes, it's nice to see different cultures every once and a while" He smiles then nods.

"Arigato Robin, Watashi wa anata to onaji seibetsu no kankei de anata o tasukeru tame ni kangei ijo ni naru to omoimasu!" She giggles at what he said.

"What did he say?" She loses her giggle then she looks else where.

"Oh He just said that he's more then happy to help us!" I nod then thank him, as we finish talking we hear Shulk running over to us, he slightly pants when he get's over to us when he says hello to Takamaru.

"Wait where's everyone else?" She shrugs.

"Maybe they had something else better to do, but either way this must go on, now would you to please go a head I need to ask Robin something" They both shrug then walk into the resort.

"Robin, do you have a plan for this? I shake my head.

"How can you expect to tell him this without like an idea of what your going to say to him?" I shrug.

"Look I'm here to figure out if I do have any feelings but if I don't then I won't say anything and this 'date' was for nothing" She sighs.

"Fine then but if something good does happen I'll make up an excuse and we'll leave you two alone" She winks at me, I chuckle awkwardly then nod. Were about to go inside when something comes back into my mind.

"Wait, you said Takamaru can understand English so why do you still speak Japanese around him?" She giggles and pokes at her own cheeks.

"Who says I want everyone to know what I say to him?" I take her subtle hint then I sigh and walk inside along with Coronus.

We wind up doing almost next to nothing inside while in there, I'm not sure but I felt like Shulk would steal glances whenever I turned my head but other then that I couldn't really feel anything else different when I was around him. But then it happened, we were placed down onto a beach and since there was food here as well it kind of made it feel really relaxing. Shulk stood up after eating some tempura and placed his sword on the ground and started to remove his jacket, I slightly blush already knowing what he was going to do. I get up.

"Shulk what are you doing?" He turns his head to me.

"This is a beach so, it's just right to have fun and you can't have fun in these clunky clothes so I'm getting rid of them" He throws his jacket next to his blade along with his pants, I blush as he does looking away from him.

"What's wrong Robin, you sick?" I face him.

"No, I'm not sick!" I didn't mean to sounds so irritated but it's just hard to look at him now knowing that he's next to necked while being this close to me. He shrugs then nods.

"Well I think you should join me!" I shake my head.

"Ah I'm good!" He smirks.

"Yeah right, I bet your sweating under that trench coat" He tries to remove it I just slap away his hand.

"Common were all friends here it's not like it really matters" I clear my throat.

"For me it kind of does!" He tilts his head.

"Why?" I look away from him,

"I can't say why" He sighs, he's about to say something when suddenly we hear Takamaru talking.

"Gehin! Mitehaikenai Cronus!" She grunts.

"Why can't I look, if there kissing then let me see it!" He continues to block her view of Shulk.

"Watashi wa watashi ga anata no kokoro o toru mae ni, anata ga kare ni yotte uttori to natte kyoka shimasen!" She slightly gasps.

"Really!?" He turns and faces her.

"Hai..." She giggles then waves her hand over his head.

"Well I guess we'll just leave you two alone then, but Takamaru?" He grunts "Anata no hontoni kawai!" He rubs the back of his head.

"Cronus anata no kawaii sugiru!" She giggles then they leave the resort. I slightly sigh sort of relived that it's less awkward now… wait Shulk's still trying to strip me.

"Um Robin what did they mean by all that stuff?" I shrug.

"She's crazy I wouldn't know half the time what she talking about" He chuckles.

"I doubt that… and you want to know why I do?" I humor him.

"Sure" Still only in his swim attire he puts his hand on his hips.

"Well for one thing this morning kind of had me confused me but now it's making much more since. But one thing that I will say is that I hope you can figure out how you feel… because I already have" My face heats up as I'm sure he notices it from the sudden smile he obtains. He already know how he feels, I really hope this isn't a nice way of saying something terrible! I regroup my thought. Do I really think that if he tells me we should just stay friend that it'd be horrible, or is it just humiliation of some sort? Either way I can tell that now I'm very much sure of how I feel about him, about all of this. I open my mouth slowly…

* * *

**Yet another cliffy, but it'll probably be pretty boring to see what happens... But anyways I hope you liked it, and I really enjoyed saying those Japaneses phrases while my brother kept asking me what I was saying *Snicker, snicker*, but if you happen to know Japanese and see that I got the translations wrong, (Since I was using Google Translate and all) feel free to tell me and I'll find a better translated version of it!**

**(1): Lucario... I pretty sure not even the ****Pokémon**** franchise it's self has explained what kind of Pokemon he is ****Pokémon he is, so I just assumed by the bandit mask and hind legs that he was a raccoon, correct me if i'm wrong. **Since I was politely corrected I made a small change to his description the best way that I could. 

**(2): I just assumed that because the Mii's have been here since the Wii was released in Japan, and then released all around the world that they must know how to speak like pretty much all languages. **

**Translations:**

_Honkidesu ka?_\- **Are you sure?**

_Hai, Sore wa watashi ni atarashi yujin o motarasu deshou._\- **Yes, it will help me make friends**.

_Watashi o yurushitekudasai_\- **Please forgive me.**

_Arigato Robin, Watashi wa anata to onaji seibetsu no kankei de anata o tasukeru tame ni kangei ijo ni naru to omoimasu!- _**Thank you Robin, I will be more then happy to help you with your same sex relationship!**

_Gehin! Mitehaikenai Cronus!- _**Indecent! Cassie look don't look!**

_Watashi wa watashi ga anata no kokoro o toru mae ni, anata ga kare ni yotte uttori to natte kyoka shimasen!- _**I won't allow to become entranced by him before I steal your heart!**

_Hai_**\- Yes**

_Anata no hontoni kawai!_\- **I think your really cute!**

_Cronus__ anata no kawaii sugiru!- _**I think your cute too!**


	4. The breaking point

Chapter 4: The breaking point.

Words form on my mouth but nothing comes out when suddenly I'm cut off by loud yelling coming from the resort door. Pit, Meta Knight, Lucario, Pac-man (As I finally learned his name) a Mii gunman, and Sheik. All walk in talking rather loudly, I grit my teeth slightly then try and speak again, when Pit's childlike voice rings in my ear.

"Hey Shulk and Robin you should join us in a fight, we need two more fighters to make this eight fighter!" Shulk, to my slight annoyance, turns around and nods.

"Sure, it's not like were doing much here anyways no one showed up for the tour so we've just been here!" They smile, Lucario must have notice my anger as he walked over to me.

"Seems like you have something on your mind" I nod then slam my book closed and go over to Shulk and pull his slightly bear warm shoulder my face so he's facing me.

"Well Shulk if you want to fight so greatly take them on yourself as I am going to leave to my pleasure and annoyance, if you wish to hear what I had to say to you, merely forget it as it does not matter since, 'Were not doing anything'!" I storm past everyone and leave slamming the door behind me and feeling the cold chill of the hall way. I take a ragged breathe then I push my hair back, I rest my hand over my eye and wonder why I did that, and I really do feel angry right now, it's not just an act because I don't feel like fighting, I'm genuinely angry right now. But why? Shulk did nothing to harm me… he sure as heck did something too offend me, but nothing that was worth the outburst I'd given him. I stand up then start to defend my self "Well he did offend me and that normally returns the offence, so I hope I did him well" I humph to myself when I hear a voice chuckling, I open my eyes to see Marth, I slightly jump back and look at him. "Marth, did you hear that?" He smiles and sweetly and nods.

"Yes, almost everything, you do know that those doors aren't sound proof right?" I chuckle awkwardly then shake my head and look down, he walks over to me and leans on the door next to me. "Look it's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm pretty sure whatever happened in there before was well worth the breathe you gave to him. But your missing the big picture here…" He pauses as I look at him "What do you really want from Shulk, is your lashing out an answer of just more confusion?" I look to him.

"Forgive me Marth, but your not suggesting that I have to answer this on my own are you?" He closes his eyes and shrugs.

"I wouldn't know, it's your answer not mine, you have to figure that one out on your own" I sigh slightly.

"What about you Marth, did this happen to you when… you know with you and Ike?" He shakes his head.

"I already knew that I loved Ike the problem was telling him, I was afraid that he was going to reject me making me feel even more lonely then I needed too… but somehow, also known as Peach, Ike found out and he confronted be about it and actually lifted my sprites up about the whole thing" I groan slightly.

"That's the problem, there's no outside force stopping you two, I just wish that there was someway for the two of us to just to be alone and not by someone else's accord" Marth looks to me.

"That's it, you need to be alone with him and so you need to make sure that he doesn't get into any fights right?" I nod "Well then get to it, your questions aren't going to be answered here!" He starts to push me slightly, I ground my feet in stopping him.

"What are you talking about, there's no way for me to actually do that since he's always around someone, he has a perfect likeable about him…" Marth sighs slightly.

"Well then I wish the best of luck to you, but just remember you didn't want any outside forces so don't ask anyone for help alright? And even if you do I'll make sure that everyone knows not to help you." Before I can say anything he cuts me off "Great, now good luck!" With that he gracefully walks off, I sigh and rub my forehead I'd never though I'd be saying this but… for one in my life I just wish I hadn't had met anyone and just stayed unconscious… I sigh to myself one more time then look outside at the large window seeing the sunset leaving the horizon.

"It's getting late, maybe I'll think of something tomorrow…" I decided not to do much more for the day and just go to my room, along the way I see the once bordered off door with the flying duck on it, brightly lit lighting the hall way along with ours. Somehow I didn't notice this before but it seems like the door is something you would see a dog living in. Is this fighter a dog? My question his answered rather briskly, a dog crawls out and looks up at me, I just stand there unsure of what to do when it barks at me softly. I smile then bend over and rub it's head as well as the duck on it's back. "Well you're an odd fighter, you don't speak do you?" He shakes his head "But you can understand human words, interesting… Well say did you just get here?" He nods then points to his door then I notice some writing on it.

I can write too, pretty much whatever a human can do I can as well.(1) I read the text then I smile and an idea sparks inside of my head.

"Say what do you say you help me out with a problem?" He looks at me with a slightly interested look "It's nothing that's difficult it's just a problem that I need some help with, and I think you could really be the thing that I need for this" He goes back into his room then comes out with a pencil and paper then write quickly and shows it to me.

Is it about that guy everyone has been talking about, I know your Robin but everyone keeps saying how cute you two look together. I blush at the words then I nod.

"Not about the cute part, but yes it is about him, Marth has made it his duty to keep almost everyone around me away from me since I just so happened to speak to him to now I'm pretty much on my own now" He laughs with human teeth coming out then he nods and sniffs me. I know this is what dogs normally do so I just let it happen, when he's finished he writes again.

So what did you want me to do? I shrug.

"To be honest I hadn't gotten that far, the only thing I can say is that at one point and time I need everyone out of here so I can get Shulk alone…" The duck on his head jumps up as he get's an idea, the duck writs with it's beak. I can barely read it but I manage to work it out.

I saw a huge room with blue little boxes some of them were smashed and had a person's name inside of them, one near the middle had said that they wanted Duck Hunt to complete All-star on the hardest challenge, maybe that would work since he is a really good fighter and defender. I look at him and smile.

"Well actually yes, everyone does say it is near impossible to win that mode unless your very strong, but I doubt that everyone would care to watch that for the time that I need" The dog shakes his head then writes once more.

Actually no, right when I came here it was pretty much empty until I found out that they were watching something about a Mairo finishing up 20 turn in Crazy orders I think for a second.

"If everybody really is that interest in those challenges then maybe I could work out something, could you take me to that room?" He nods then turns and starts to walk quickly to the room. I keep up with him and see the door less opening to the room and see light blue panels, most at the bottom are smashed but the rest at the top are still closed off while some of them have a different color to them. I feel the dog pulling on my pant leg, I look to read once more.

There's one for you, see? He walks over to, I touch the perfectly cleaned glass marking it with my finger prints, suddenly I can see something at the bottom of it. I read it aloud.

"Get a Fever Rush 4 or more times in a single game of Trophy Rush, _Reward: Conquest (Ablaze)_" I look at it then another idea strikes me, "Can people watch you do these things?" He nods "Wonderful, now I really have an idea, tomorrow I'm going to attempt this, and I want you to gather as many fighters as you can, then I'll do everything else from there, but you'll have to be prepared to do your challenge alright?" He nods "Great then, It was really great meeting you and thank you for all of your help…" I pause as he nods to me "Also, do you have a name, I wouldn't want to refer to you as just Duck Hunt" He nods then writes then shows it to me, "Mr. Peepers?" He nods.

Mr. Ipeepayouwhenyoufail I chuckle then pat his head once more.

We both leave for our rooms, I go into mine then lay on my made up bed, and just lay there looking up at the ceiling. I hope this plan can work but one thing's for sure, I'm more then positive that I have actual feelings towards Shulk now… Slumber forces it's way onto me and I soon fall asleep. When I awaken I see Marth and Ike in the same way I saw them the other morning, I get up make up the bed then I notice a note on the door, I pick it up and read it. _Do not concern if you don't see me in my room, I've just left to go into a battle with a certain person but I should be back later in the evening if you need me for anything._ I smile then place it back on the door and take my leave. Once at the Trophy door I stand in front of it then I hear slight barking headed in my direction, Duck Hunt stops in front of me while a group of fighters are talking as well. I nod at him then open the door and walk inside, I'm met with a lever of some kind, I touch it and see the gold, that the many fighters have gained, falls down into a vat with more money in it, then I see a small explanation in the corner. _**The amount of time varies on the amount of money you give out. 180 gives you 30 seconds.**_ I think then go with the max of 900 then I press the button, a light flashes then I'm standing what looks like a floating island in the middle of nowhere, then the same booming voice says a countdown and suddenly a golden box lands on my head.

I groan then smash it out. More boxes fall stacking themselves into a vertical line, I assume that I'm suppose to destroy the falling boxes before they reach that line in the air. I knock them down and gain some points that are going over to another meter. I begin to notice that whenever I destroy a particular number of boxes it makes that meter full and when it does it makes these colorful circles appear with pictures of money, or a figurine of what looks to be a trophy, and rarely I see a green one that I don't know what it does. I wasn't really keeping track so I just got as many as I could until the time ran out, at one point the boxes did get past the line and when I took my time knocking it over it fell from under me. My time ran out and I was ejected from the game, when I did I was surrounded by all the fighters who came to watch me.

"Woah you actually did it" Falco said with a cocky voice.

"Oh so that means that Dr. Mario has to do it now!" Sonic says, the man who I assume to be Dr. Mario, gasps slightly.

"Why, mines is almost impossible!" The goddess Palutena, who I assumed because of her looks, speaks up.

"Well you did say that if anyone else does it you'd get yours" He sighs slightly.

"But I have two, can't you give me a break?" The woman who looked very fit named, perfectly enough, The Wii fit Trainer pats his shoulder.

"No one get's breaks, I'm always working out so you can do this!" He sighs but after more words from the fighters he decided to attempt his. While choosing his they all look to me and smile.

"Thanks Robin you gave us something else to do today!" I smile at the little blue boy in a suit of armor, know as Mega man, and nod. I find Duck Hunt in the crowd and he holds up another piece of paper.

Yes I know I'm going right now, but since I'm doing this whatever your plan is you better now mess it up! I smile at the Mr. Peepers's words and nod.

"Trust me I wont, plus this won't work exactly today, it's just part of a certain plan that I want to work out" He nods then we go to the All-star's door once more with yet another group of fighters, I stop and look down. "How did you get all these people here? Didn't you say that you just got here yesterday?" He nods then laughs and writes...

I just know the really important people and they introduced me to everyone else!(2) I sigh slightly then just go with him, everyone looks to us, the large ape and the small chimp, who's names are DK and Diddy Kong, move up to duck hunt and make hooting sounds. _I guess they can't talk either._ They exchange some more sounds then go ahead of everyone. I see a vast number of fighters, many of them I've seen but one I didn't hope to see quiet yet. Shulk, he's standing with a distant look on his face while some of his acquainted friends talk to him, I grunt then start to walk off when I hear my name being called out.

"Hey Robin!?" I pretend that I didn't hear him and turn the corner and try to hide out, his footsteps get louder and I just wait to hear his voice once more. "Robin!" I stand up and look in his direction but not at him.

"Oh Shulk I didn't hear you, is there something you needed from me?" He nods.

"Yeah I wanted to apologize for yesterday, whatever I did to make you upset I didn't mean to" My anger rises again but I try and keep my calm "Common, why don't we just go and watch Duck Hunt, it's not like were doing much else" For some reason that triggers something as I look directly into his sky blue eyes and speak with all my bunched up emotions coming out easily.

"Shulk, there is something we are doing here, it may not be the smartest thing to do here but I need for you to hear this, I do not care about anything else and neither do you at this point just listen to me and then you can go back to doing whatever it is you want to…" I pause then slowly open my mouth. Before my brain can process anything else I speak.

"I like you, and not in the way of friendship either like in the way of Marth and Ike, I don't exactly know when these feelings surfaced but they did and all they have been doing is keeping me up with these useless questions that I have to find out the answer for, but I've found that answer now and weather this winds up running the presses friendship we've managed to form over the course of the last days or not… I thank you for it." He looks at me this he raises his hand, I expect something along the lines of an upset response or rejection of some kind. Suddenly I feel both of his hand grip my arms pushing them close to my body enabling them from moving.

"Robin, that's amazing, I didn't even think you felt like that, the other day I was about to tell you, but then I remembered that Pit said he was going to come here for a fight. I didn't want to embarrass you so I kept it to myself, but I was going to tell you eventually...!" He pauses, my face heats up as I speak with a slight stutter.

"T-tell me w-what?" He looks down at me with a emotions filled expression as his slightly warm touches my cheek and he leers over me then he speaks closely into my ear.

"I like you too" With those words in my ear I stand there frozen, he backs away slightly and chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "I wanted to I love you, but I think that's pushing it…" He chuckles then stops and touches my hand, still stunned at his response I just stand there at a loss for words "Common I show you something…" Without any of my consent he starts to drag me off away from the hall way of loud cheers and other nonsense.

We leave that hallway then he tells me to close my eyes and not to open them until I get inside, when we do I smell fresh grass, the wind is slightly blowing and I can tell were on some kind of hill just by the angle of it. He pulls me down to him and I sit down, "Ok you can open your eyes now!" When I do I'm met with the same place that he was so exotic to see once again, from his adventures in his world the place called Gaur Plain. It's nighttime and the starts shine brightly as does the moon, I glace over to him. My nerves have finally calmed so I speak in a soft voice to him.

"Why did you want to bring me here?" He chuckles and pulls one of his legs up and rests on it.

"Because it's special here, I wouldn't say it's special because of the thing that happened here but it just is… and I wanted to bring you here to show it to you since your really special to me now" My face heats up as I keep looking upward at the starry sky trying to anything else but look at his face.

"O-oh really, well thank you for this, but I think that maybe we should get back to everyone else before they start questioning" I try to get up but I'm pulled back down to the ground, I wind up falling on my back with a thump as I slightly scream out. I close my mouth when I see Shulk directly above me with a smile over his lips, "Um Shulk would you please get off of me…" He shakes his head then lowers his mouth on to my neck and speaks, his hot breath tickles my neck as he speaks onto it.

"Oh common, we should e doing a lot more at this point~" My cheeks burn up as I try to push him off with all of my strength.

"No not at all! This is something that I'm not familiar with and I'm more then sure you aren't either so maybe it would be better if we'd just slowed down a little!" He chuckles and slightly bites my neck, I slightly gasp trying not to sound too pleased with his little show of affection. He removes his mouth from my neck then lifts himself back up and towers over me once more.

"Well then how do you suppose we do this then?" I take a breathe then push him up back into out original sitting positions, I slowly face him then grab his hand tightly.

"L-like this…" His face turns a light pink when I lean in to kiss him, I'm not exactly sure of what I'm doing but it just feels so natural. He releases my hand and touches m face to deepen the kiss, I start to make slight sounds then he licks my lips, unsure of what that meant I just opened my mouth hoping that was what he meant. I'm correct as he proceeds to use his tongue the explore my mouth. Like a caterpillars in a hole (2), he wiggles his tongue all around the inside of my mouth making sure not to miss a single thing. I begin to feel slightly lightheaded from all this motion and action then my arm falls asleep under me causing me to fall breaking the kiss. He falls as well over me, before we get up I quickly put my arms around him and continue to kiss him, he's surprised for a moment but soon returns the feeling. Quite some times passes and were still kissing, what surprises me the most is that no one has looked for us, but we can't stay here as time still goes on and we can't be here after sleep hours. I break the kiss and look at Shluk's flustered face and I just smile.

"What's wrong?" He asks worried, I chuckle and shake my head.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't think that we should stay here for much longer, you remember what happened the last time we came out after sleep hours" He chuckles then sits up and stands up helping me as well.

"Your right, I kind of got lost in the moment there" I chuckle as well, suddenly Shulk grabs my hand tightly.

"Um Shulk how about we finish up in-" The door swings open as I see Lucina standing there with a seriously determined expression, she looks at the both of us, I had long since lost the interest to care about our relationship so I just continues to hold his hand. Without a single word she grabs my hand and pulls on it.

"Robin! Rosalina has something wrong with her Luma, I think your magic can help come on!" I start to get dragged by her monstrous strength, my hand slips from Shulk as he tries to get it back but fails, he sighs and runs out and screams down the hallway.

"Just tell me in the morning, I'll be up early this time!" I smile and nod as his figure disappears in the hallway.

We get all the way to our shared room when she forces me inside and closes the door, I stumble then gain myself and look to her, she has a rather interested look on her face more then her usual straight face or smile when she sees her father.

"So… what happened!?" Her happy voice slightly confuses me as I feel my cheeks heat up, I look down at my book and speak with a soft voice.

"He feels the same way…" With they she explodes and runs over to me into a tight embrace, I've never seen her this way so I really don't know what to do. She looks at me and smiles brightly.

"Just for the record I already knew I just wanted to hear you say it!" I blush further then just look at her.

"But still I believe that you should have done more with him" I slightly sigh.

"I do not need the fantasies of any of you females on me right now" She shakes her head and sits on her bed.

"That's not why I saw that I say that because Marth, well actually Ike told me that when they first got together that that's what they did" My face heats up once more.

"W-well I'm nothing like them, as their relationship was more then prepared before hand" She chuckles then sighs.

"Well I'll take that word and leave it, but at one point you'll be begging for something at one point, I'm just trying to help get it out of the way early…" I groan then leave the room and go back out of the hallway, I sigh when I realize why did I come out here in the first place? I sigh then decided to visit a place I probably shouldn't…

I go to the hallway at the very last hallway with Shulk's room in it, next to his room is the Wii fit's room, I can faintly hear music and someone speaking in a calm voice. On the other side I see a yellow ball cut in fourths to form a mouth, I assume it's Pac-man's, I go to Shulk's door then knock on it. It's answered almost too quickly but it's opened to a nice looking sight, he has on nothing more then his underwear and a towel over his head. I smile slightly with remembering the other day when he was in that at the beach, when he sees me his line of a mouth turns into a bright smile then he speaks.

"Oh Robin why are you here I though Rosalina was-" I cut him off.

"Lucina lied, but I didn't come here for anything, I just wanted to get away from my room for a little bit and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go for the time being" He smiles then removes the towel and tosses it over to his unmade bed.

"Well I would invite you in but I'm sure you wouldn't want to do that quite yet huh?" I slightly blush at him then look down I want to say something but nothing comes out so we just stand there in the silence of the night. "Well Robin is that all you needed?" I look up then glance at his lips and blush slightly the nod.

"Y-yes, that was all… thank you" Right when I'm about to leave I'm pulled back and into a slightly wet kiss. My hands touch his abs and chest, I try and not to feel on them and stop my hands from moving as he stops then kiss then gives me another quick one of my closed mouth. I look at him and he winks.

"See you tomorrow?" I look down and nod "Good, goodnight Robin!" I smile and nods.

"Goodnight to you as well Shulk" He chuckles then closes his door as I starts to leave the hallway and go back to my room for well deserved rest.

* * *

**It's midnight and I have exams~ *Sighs* I love making this but friends and other things have really been getting in my way lately... but still over all tell me if you like it, what you don't like ooc things or anything else, thank you for reading this as well!**

**(1): I wasen't really sure if I should make him talk normally but I got tired with everyone talk mess, so I'm making anyone that is a confirmed animal (Which does not mean pokemon) the ability not to talk, as Dk aand Diddy Kong i'm not sure what i'm going to do for them, but all work it out eventually.**

**(2): I just though that that little trivia on Shulk was just the cutest thing ever, but forgive me if made you grossed for the simile I used it.**

***Plus since school is back in session, it might take some time for me to update unlike over the Winter break, but I will try my best to get it in within a week's span***


	5. Urges and Actions

_**Chapter 5: Urges and actions**_

That morning I turn over in my bed my see both Marth and Ike in bed, in a simple bear bliss enjoying the warmth they produce off of one another. I feel my face heat up as I pull the sheets over my eyes and take a breath. _I know I shouldn't think about this I'm a man who just so happens to be thinking about another man, that's not bad right? I mean maybe it's normal… wait no it's not!_ I sigh loudly then toss the sheets over my body and get up ignoring the mess I've just created on my bed, I get my things and try to take my mind off of it. Around this time Ness and Kirby should be up in the dining room, but suddenly I remember something Shulk told me that he was going to be up really early today, I really hope that he isn't and I'm going to make sure I don't have to meet up with him this early when there's almost no one is around to see the- I clear my throat then put my ear to the door, I hear mumbles of about five people one I recognize as Kirby's since he's voice is cutely high. I slightly open the door and it creeks as if it knew I was trying to be quiet. So I just peak my head inside and see Kirby, Ness, Meta Knight, Luigi and Bowser I sigh with relief then they all run over to me almost causing me to hit my head on the door knob.

"Robin we've been looking for you!" Kirby says while jumping slightly.

"Yeah… Shulk came here loudly asking where you were" Luigi says with little to non emotions, Bower slaps his back.

"Speak up moron, but anyways, yeah he wanted to know where you were looks like you've really made him fond of you" His thick fingers tap my shoulder. "Yeah and you need to go find him, he said he wanted to continue from last night or something" My face heats up once more but this time, it doesn't go away as easily.

"N-no way there's no need to find him so quickly we can finish that up later anyways" I walk over away from them they follow them.

"Common It's not like anyone will hear you two, Master hand made the walls almost sound proof for a reason!" Ness adds.

"Yeah but because he did the door aren't so sound proof" Bowser laughs deeply.

"Yeah… that's how everyone knows what's going on in matches most of the time" Luigi adds, I sigh slightly then speak.

"Look this happens to be my life and I just don't feel like I should be doing this so quickly right now…" Ness chuckle loudly.

"You sound just like Lucas!" He covers his mouth as he laughs.

"Oh so that means you'll be the bottom, I hope your not a loud one…" Bowser says.

"Well at It'll be more tolerable then when Peach is singing in the shower..." Bowser nods.

"You got that right!" I sigh slightly.

"You all aren't helping him, I know just what he needs!" Everyone looks to Kirby, Meta Knight speaks up.

"Please don't say a date because your last date didn't go so well..." Kirby giggles.

"That was only because I ate everything… but no seriously I think they really do need a date, they don't know anything about one another and Robin is obviously nervous about being alone around him!" Ness Agrees.

"Yeah we should set up a date for them!" Bowser growls slightly.

"Why is it that everyone always has to get involved into OTHER people's problems?" Luigi makes a depressed sound.

"Maybe it's because there's nothing more to do but fight here…?" Bowser shrugs.

"Common you know you want to help Bowser" Meta Knight says, He grunts and looks away.

"No, I just don't have anything else to do right now… like Luigi said" He chuckle meekly.

"What about you Meta Knight?" Bowser asks.

"Honestly I don't feel like I could be much of any help but if you all need me for anything I'll be glad to help in any way I can" They all smile brightly then turn to me finally.

"Your not going to ask for my consent are you?" They all shake their heads, then I sigh. "Well did any of you even think what if Shulk find me before you finish your plan?" They look then look to the floor.

"Actually... we hadn't." Bowser walks over to me and puts a rough sharp palm on me once more.

"Don't worry I'm sure with your stealth you'll e able to do it right?" I slightly remove his claw away from my hand before speaking.

"Honestly I always wind up running into him at one point in the day" They groan slightly.

"Man you two are too good for each other…" I look down to Ness.

"Well sorry for something I can't help, it's not like I'm calling the shots here" He looks up then smiles. Suddenly Luigi's voice comes up behind everyone else's.

"Um… maybe you could join me for a day…" We all look to him, he holds his hands up like we accused him of something. "Trust me it's not anything like that, it's just I know how invisible I can be sometimes so maybe if your around me then maybe not so many fighters will notice you" They laugh slightly.

"He's right half the time I forget that he's even there" Luigi sighs slightly.

"Yeah do that! We'll have to test it out first..." Luigi sits down and Kirby pushes me over to another chair next to him and I fall over into the chair, "Just sit there you can talk if you want to!" I chuckle awkwardly then look to Luigi.

"You know I've heard that you were a real quiet fighter" He nods.

"Yeah I'm kind of like the shadow to my brother Mairo…" I chuckle.

"Well I think you're a very great fighter and honestly I didn't notice Mairo very much outside of you maybe it was the green that stuck out the most out of you" He slightly chuckles, we have a small conversation then the doors open up I glance to make sure it's not Shulk when it's not I look back to Luigi. "So exactly how does this work?" He shrugs.

"Honestly I don't really know most people just don't know that I'm there until I say something…" I smile slightly.

"Well maybe it's because you don't show enough confidence, I think that you would be a very popular person if you'd just show off a little bit more" He looks at me.

"Well how do I do that?" I look away, I honestly don't know but I'm sure I can think of something.

"How about I help you while were together, we will need something to do after all" He smiles slightly and nods.

"Thank you!" I smile and chuckle when I starts to hear Jigglypuff and Greninja walk in.

"Oh hey you're here Jiggles!" Kirby says while running over to them.

"Well they won't notice us…" I look at Luigi when suddenly I feel something lightweight on my lap. I look down only to see Jigglypuff, she looks up to me suddenly then gasps and she hops off of my lap.(1)

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" I smile then shake my head then I prop her back onto my lap.

"It's fine your not the first creature to do this to me, honest" Her cheeks flush slightly as she turns around.

"Don't tell me you already like him, you just met him jigglypuff!" She smiles then shaks her head.

"I do already like someone, he's just cute it's what pretty much all girls do you know~" He shakes his head.

"No. No not at all… But your Robin right?" I nod he smiles and nods then points a webbed finger at the door, "Shulk was looking-" I groan then gently remove Jigglypuff from my lap and get up.

"Alright already stop telling me about him for just a couple of seconds!" I hear Luigi's footsteps as I walk out.

"Sorry but we'll come and find you when we figure out the plan!" I don't say anything but leave with Luigi. Soon I come to a stop and then I turn to him.

"Luigi I've forgotten almost everything that we were doing" He speaks.

"It was nothing actually… but I guess we should find something to do until then" I nod then suddenly think of something.

"You're a veteran here, perhaps you could show me around to some places, I've heard of this trophy shop and I would like to see it" He smiles slightly then nods and starts to walk I follow him.

We wind up spending the majority of the day looking at trophy's but to my little advantage what everyone was saying about Luigi's invisibility actually backfired, we actually found much more pople this way, luckily non being Shulk but we recently found out that because of the little date thing me Shulk, Coronus, and Takamaru had that they actually formed a relationship and were going out. Odd to see something beneficial come out of that disaster but I'm happy for them either way still I figured something was odd whenever she followed him around the stage whenever he was called there (2). We also found out the Pit and Lucina always have matched in the middle of the day for some reason neither have explained their reason's for doing so, we met up with the apparent fearless children of Bowser also known as the Kopalings, they had all just arrived here and were more then ecstatic to see Luigi. Shaking already he just stands and stares at them.

"We won't mess with you Luigi we actually missed you!" The youngest looking one named Lemmy says.

"R-really?" The burliest one and also the second pink one named Roy speaks up.

"Yeah we just want to fight Mairo really you're a great fighter too though!" He chuckles awkwardly then the other pink one walks over to me and smiles.

"Hey your Robin right your with those Fire emblem fighters right?" Her tone suggest that she finds us to be as everyone else calls it, cute. I smile then nod.

"Yeah but they all have boyfriends so you'll just have to try somewhere else Wendy!" Iggy says while sticking out his tongue behind her, She slightly growls and turns around to face him.

"I will destroy you, were going for a match right now!" Lemmy does nothing but adds to the scene.

"Yeah fight!" Morton does almost the same.

"I'd like to see that one" Larry smiles.

"Who will win, probably Wendy!" Jr giggles at Larry's comment before nodding.

"Great well team up and fight!" He pauses then turns back to us. "Later Luigi tell Mairo we wanna fight soon!" He nods then they all leave with their arguments to each other. Me and Luigi go back to walking in the small hallway.

"So do you always deal with them?" He waves his hands slightly.

"Sometimes, only in certain cases but their pretty nice if you get to know them" I smile and nod.

"I can see that" Luigi suddenly stops walking.

"Um, do you think they even remember that plan anyways?" I sigh slightly.

"Honestly I don't think they even do other wise they would have found us by now" Luigi slightly chuckles then smiles at me.

"Well how about I help you instead?" I look to him. "Don't think anything, I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think that anyone would like my idea but now I think I can share it" I smile slightly.

"Whatever works, let me hear it!" He smiles then holds out his hands.

"... Well a little while back I happen to work in a casino, and if you don't know what that is it doesn't matter just know that it's a place of gambling…"(3) I nod and listen to him. "But while I was there I noticed that some people would come their with a loved one and when they won something else would happen off screen if you can tell what I mean just by that" I slightly blush clear my throat and nod.

"Yes I can…" He goes on.

"So I figure why not set it up like that!" I listen to him and his disposition.

"So you mean to tell me you didn't want to share this idea, why?" He shrugs.

"Shyness?" I tilt my head knowing that that possibly can't be true then he chuckles awkwardly. "Ok fine it's just because I felt that everyone else had a much better idea and since everyone was on board with it, but anyways I can get ready in less then an hour for this to work!" I smile and nod.

"Well then I guess in the mean time I should…" He fills in the blank for me.

"Uh I guess you should go and find Shulk and tell him about this then just come to Mairo Galaxy and I'll take care of everything else okay?" I smile and nod.

"Well I'll thank you in advance no matter how it goes… but quick question that whole showing up with a loved one and then leaving with said loved one in a steamy embrace will that happen to us?" He smiles then shrugs.

"Well just have to see where the night takes you..." He voice gains a slight hint of seduction in it, I threatened actually not to find Shulk and just have a night to myself. But still I leave and start a search for Shulk, it's not long, within about twenty minutes of me looking around I find him where he takes almost the whole day. When I meet with him I'm greeted with an surprisingly everlasting kiss, he breaks it and looks at my flushed face and gives me a bright smile.

"Robin I've been looking for you the whole day!" He nods.

"Yes I could tell by the thousand people who were telling me about it" He chuckle.

"Really I guess it spread around more then I needed it to…" I smile. _I'm sorry so exactly were you aiming for then? _"Oh but I'm super glad I find you!" He puts his arm around my waist and smile brightly I smile back to him.

"I am too and actually instead of your previous plans, Luigi offered a date to us" Shulk looks at me.

"Is it like that time with Coronus?" I shake my head then think.

"Well at least it shouldn't be, but I'm sure it won't this time he's promised something about gambling" He smiles slightly.

"Well I've only heard a little bit about that, it does sound like fun either way, so let's go then!" he starts to walk off without any direction as to where the date is even being held, I stop him and smile then I point behind me.

"This way" he chuckles then grabs my hand and let's me lead the way. We get to Mairo Galaxy and we go inside only to see Jigglypuff sleeping on the ground, then we see Luigi in a different outfit from what he usual wears, this time he's in a black vest and black pants and as well as holding some cards in his gloved hands. We go over to him then he speaks.

"…Um Welcome to your date I guess!" We smile.

"Thank you, but why did you choose gambling of all things?" Before Luigi can answer I block Shulk's view with my body.

"The reason probably isn't important, right Luigi" he stutters slightly then nods.

"Yeah it doesn't really matter, but then rules of the game do, the game were playing is called Blackjack…" He starts to explain the rules to us and quickly I understand it, I had to explain it again in simpler terms for Shulk. He claps his hands together and smiles.

"Alright let's play!" I smile then sits down on the grass while he places the cards for the game. We lose a total of 25 times and finally managed to somewhat get somewhere with the 26 attempt we finally decided that this was going to be our last time, since also we were running out of gold to give him in the first place. We place down the cards we had, they weren't the best cards we could have had but they would have to work for our last game, Luigi looks at his cards them smiles slightly and places them down. We had just beat him by two numbers us with nineteen and him with a seven, we smile at one another then suddenly hug each other and smile brightly.

"We won!" I smile at Shulk's sudden burst of excitement, we break the hug then I quickly go in to kiss him I wasn't actually thinking when this happened but just played it off. When we break once more we smile at one another only to be interrupted by Luigi cleaning his throat while clearing up the cards.

"Well I don't mean to interrupt… but there's still one other part to this" Jigglypuff suddenly wake up and yawns with a cute expression plastered over her face, then we see some of Olimar's pikmen caring small metal plate they place them down then bow to us then run off.

"You can thank Olimar and Alph later for this food, but you can also thank Wairo for eating most of the food… that's why most of your food is almost gone" He chuckles awkwardly then we smile at him then we remove the lids covering the food and we see fruit. Cut up into small pieces and arraigned almost professionally, Shulk gleams bright fully then picks up one of them with his hands ad eats it.

"Woah, I almost never eat fruit but these taste out of this world!" I slightly chuckle then pick up the fork next to it and starts to eat it noticing what he's talking about they don't taste like normal but their still delicious either way. Soon I start to hear Jigglypuff start to sings we look to her then back to each other, Shulk's face now has an impressionable look on it as he speaks, his hand somehow manages to snake it's way over to my hand and his fingers intertwine with mine.

"Robin?" I glance over to him. "Can I say that…?" I look at him confused then he gestures out an L an O an V and a E. I feel my face heat up as I slightly nod, he smiles then touches my cheek and leans in really close to me. "I love you Robin" I start to wonder slightly that even if we just met how do we both how these feelings for one another, but those thoughts are removed from my thoughts the fade the second his mouth lands on mine. We stay like that for a few minutes when we remember where we were and we stop then get up Jigglypuff smiles then goes over to Luigi then smiles over to us.

"Your idea worked!" She climbs up his shoulder and rests there, he chuckles then.

"Yeah Luigi you should really do more stuff like this for everyone!" He shy's away Jigglypuff makes him look up once more.

"…Thanks!" We smile then Shulk puts his arms around my waist and brings me close to his side.

"But it really is getting late I should walk you back to your room right?" For some reason he winks at me I could not even begin to question myself as to why that happened and honestly I think that I don't want to guess at all so I just go along with it.

"Yeah it is pretty late" I reference his pervious statement then they both nod.

"Well I can't wait to hear how everything went after in the morning!" I chuckle then rub her head and nod.

"…Sleep well!" We nod then we leave Mairo Galaxy and go back out into the hallway which is now painted lightly by the bright orange sun which bathes in the sky blue sky as it leaves our side of the earth (4).

We starts to go down the path to my room but he calmly walks past it, I starts to slightly panic now as we go all the way down below our hallway down to his. We get to his door when my heart rate starts to pick up drastically, he puts his hand on the knob and I stop him halfway.

"Um… were not actually going to be in your room all night are we?" He smiles then wraps his arms around my waist then he leans on the door and makes me support using his body for leverage.

"Would you rather spend it out here in the open, for almost everyone to hear?" He whispers in my ear causing me to shiver slightly, I make a sound then shake my head he smiles then opens his door and gentlely pushes me inside then closes his door and I hear it lock. I don't move as I feel my heart beating out of my chest, soon I feel his slightly warm hand across my chest closing off my arms which are now almost useless just like my legs which feel like they could clamp up and I would fall over at any moment.

"I can tell you don't want to be here alone with me… but what for it's not I will do anything that I know your not comfortable with you know" I take a breathe then I nod.

"Yes I know that yet…" He turns me around and makes me face him.

"Yet what?" I look directly into his eyes then my mouth slowly starts to turn into a smile while my face heats up and I look down at his chest area.

"Um… well what if I were to say it's really because I have no experience with this and honestly I'm not sure what to do at this time in particular" It's quiet for a second then suddenly he roars out in laughter, my face heats up brightly then I slightly pout while looking at him.

"W-what is so funny?" He stops laughing then gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Robin if that's how you felt you should have just told me, cause you do know that I feel the same way I have no clue how this is suppose to go I have no idea but I'm willing if you are" He grabs my hand, I look up at him and slightly smile then I nod and touch his cheek.

"Alright Shulk but ju-" Suddenly I'm cut off when I'm pushed down onto the unmade bad then I see Shulk climbing over me my book and sword are tosses elsewhere as he looks down over me.

"Great Robin I will try to make this really enjoyable for you!" My face heats up as I'm turned into nothing more then just a moaning mass all he takes his sweet time with everything making it more then enjoyable as I'm kept up all through the night with him.

When I wake up I can't move and I know the reason for it too I look up and smile at him his face is actually pretty calm and… quite adorable from where I sat at, I continue to look then as if he knew I was his eye open up and scan my face until a smile pecks on his face. His embrace becomes tighter as my face is surrounded only by his toned skin.

"Good morning Robin!" I don't move but speak.

"Same to you, but um it's a little late don't you think?" I look up at the mirror above his bed which shows the sun fully up, he shakes his head then moves so I'm over his body.

"Not really, plus it's not anyone is going to miss us for a day will they?" I look at him then nod.

"Yes someone is going to come looking for us soone-" I'm cut off when he kisses me again, he breaks then winks at me.

"Common just one more time?" My face heats up as I know no matter what I say he'll still do it again.

_**Extra's! (5)**_

**LucinaxPit**

Lucina smiles as she watches Shulk and Robin walk past their room, her door closes softly so they don't hear her. She walks over to her bed and takes a seat then she get's up once more and puts her ear to the wall of Robin, Ike, and Marth's shared room and hears them talking softly. She smiles once more then touches her hands together. _It's so sweet to see everyone so happy, I think I finally get what everyone was telling me about Pit… maybe I should do something about it._ Her heart wavers as she finally makes a choice on what do to. She looks to her blade then shakes her head and leave out of the room and goes a room next to her and she stares at the light gold bow and arrow on the door. She takes a breathe then slowly knocks on the door.

"Yes you can come in!" Palutena's voice is the only to answer, she opens the door to see Pit sleeping on the floor Palutena putting her hair up into a really big bun and Dark Pit talking to a girl she's never seen before. Palutena address her.

"Oh Lucina it's odd to see you at this time, did Pit do something again?" She shakes her head and smile.

s "No actually I wanted to talk to him about something…" She looks at her then giggles then she goes over to Dark Pit and the girl.

"Pittoo take Cassie to your room" (6) He stops talking then looks around and sighs.

"Ooo, were going into your room~" His face gains a blush as he stands up with his hand in hers.

"Just come on and stop talking like that!" She giggles then they leave the room.

"I'll just go into your room for a couple of minutes I'm sure Marth and Ike won't mind it" She smiles then nods and Palutena leaves the room, Lucina looks over to Pit still on the floor, she walks over to him and sits on the couch next to him. She goes over several times inside of her head what she is going to do when she finally works out one but it's utterly spoiled by Pit waking up abruptly. He looks around while she just stands there with a deep blush over her face, he looks at her then blinks several times before speaking.

"Lucina w-what are you doing here?" She clears her throat then goes over it in her head again Pit cuts her thought off.

"Oh you're here for another match right, it's kind of late but I guess we can-" She cut him off by sitting down next to him

"Pit can I speak?" He nods then crosses his legs on the floor and look at her as she speaks.

"I really have no idea what I'm doing here but I guess I could start with that I really, uh I really like being around you?" He looks at me then he tilts his head.

"Are you asking me?" He shakes his head.

"No, I-" She stops then rubs her head slightly suddenly the door opens up and Dark Pit joins them on the floor while Cassie sits down next to Lucina and smiles brightly at her.

"I can't stand to hear this any longer" Dark Pit hits his arm.

"Ow that hurt Pittoo" He rolls his eyes then Cassie speaks.

"What she's trying to tell you is that she likes you, more then just a friend or a sparing partner, she doesn't know why either since for one she just met you and that your always there to make everyone laugh while she's miserable with her losses" Pit looks at her with a slight blush now.

"Do you really mean that? Cause I was about to ask you something but I didn't think you wanted to hear me since you were all fighty and stuff…" Dark Pit sighs.

"What he means to say is that he wants to know if he could date you, he's never done anything else besides be with the goddess but I'm sure he'd love to learn from someone like you" His words come out all the more rude but translate into something sweet unlike his normal self.

"Really Pit?" He nods.

"Yeah I think your pretty cool!" Dark Pit sighs.

"And with that he's managed to ruin it…" Cassie hits his arm then shushes him.

"I… I think your pretty cool too!" They both smile then Dark Pit and Cassie get up and go back to their room.

"Good Luck you two!" She says before closing the door, when she does she pushes her hair behind her ear, then he suddenly chuckles.

"Is something funny?" She looks up then nods.

"Yeah I just never though that you could look like that all shy and stuff!" She looks away while grunting.

"So what should we do now?" He stands up then helps her as well.

"We'll just go out and figure stuff out along the way okay?" They both smile then nod Lucina goes over to the door when she get's hugged, she just stands there with a bright blush over her face then she takes in some air. Pit let's go of her and smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She smiles then nods.

"Thank you Pit…" He smiles then hops back into his room laughing loudly, Lucina giggles to herself. I guess I made the right move there…

**CronusxTakamaru (6)**

She looks over the table and stares at the renowned assist trophy and hero of Endo Japan. She makes a sound when she's snapped from it by Caption Falcon and a loud bell from Mr. Game and Watch.

"What are you looking at?" Capt. Turns around and follow her line of slight then he smiles slightly.

"I don't see how you manage to fall for an assist trophy" She grunts then slams her fists on the table.

"And what's so wrong with that, you make it seem like anyone who's not a veteran or a newcommer is unimportant!" He defends himself by standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"Now you know that this can always be settled in a smash" Mr. G&amp;M makes a flag with one of his taunts but he's ignored.

"Fine then let's go one on one right now!" He chuckles then suddenly starts to use one of his falcon punches she has almost no time to react or defend and just takes the punch. She's sent across the room and she grabs onto the wall then stands up, she's about to attack again when a bright red comes in her view.

"Are you okay?" (7) Her voice doesn't come out until she nods and clears her throat.

"Y-yes" He smiles.

"I doubt a cheep shot like that should go with an actual fight, he does not deserve to fight someone like you who actually fights" He holds out his hand. "I'm Takamaru!" She nods and shakes his surprisingly soft hands.

"I'm Cronus… and before you say yes I know it sounds like a males name" He softly chuckles then shakes his head.

"I wasn't your name suits you honestly" Her face brighten slightly then she giggles.

"You're an assist right?" He nods.

"Yes but I am sort of familiar with this since some of my abilities were used last time around... are you familiar with this place?" He nods.

"Yeah I've seen most of this place anyways do you need any help with looking around?" He shakes his head then they turn around to Capt. Who is still standing with fight in his eyes.

"How about I handle this joke then we can walk around and get to know one another?" He smiles and nods.

"Yes that sounds nice, maybe I should assist you in your match later" She giggles at his notable pun then nods.

"Yeah but don't be surprised if I'm actually hurting you instead of helping" He chuckles and nods then Caption Falcon yells out to them starting a series of matches that never seemed to end that day.

* * *

**Ok done~ But not really I know what I want to do with the other parts to this but I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to set it up or who I'm going to do next but this might cause a small delay in the next chapter so sorry, in advance, if it takes me longer then I need to but I will try to get an idea of what to do until then. Feel free to ask me or tell me about what you think what I should do, but thank you anyways for actually reading this and dealing with the crap I always spit out down here. Also another side note, as for the sex scenes I was thinking about making a separate story just describing that and a couple of other things, but only time and however many relationships I decided to put in here will tell. **

**(1): I know Jigglypuff doesn't actually have a set gender and can be more female then male in the actual game so I'm calling it a female just out of preference.**

**(2): I was referring to something that I will do online and just in a normal match. If I get the assist trophy and it just so happens to be Takamaru I will follow him all over the stage until he leaves... don't judge me _'**

**(3): Super Mairo 64 DS has a minigame where Luigi is a gambler and no matter how hard I played that game I always lost to him because he kept giving me Mushroom when _he_ gets stars!**

**(4): I so did not mean to make this sound as corney as it did, but I didn't feel like changing it.**

**(5): These convenient plot times happen completely at random, Lucina and Pit's happens currently while Cronus and Takamaru happen whenever. Honestly I never worked out the detail to it's fullest.**

**(6): Yes I really do like myself with Dark Pit and yes I am that conceited to use myself twice in the same story but hey it's mine so why not.**

**(7): I'm am just the laziest person, I didn't feel like finding the translations so I just made it where he only talks to her and actually they both can understand English so it sounds like normal English to them... or something stupid like that**


	6. New beginnings

**A/N: Ok, OK so like this is a xReader... I didn't mean to make it this way but I didn't want one of my characters' involved in this anymore then they are already but it's a good thing for all you Little Mac fans out there... also this is gender neutral it's also the first time I've ever done something like this so sorry if it's sort of awkward and roughly written; but other then that enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: New beginnings**

**Little Mac's P.O.V.**

"Gah!" I grunt loudly as once more I fall off of the stage and out of the match, I'm thrown out of the room and I hit my backside. _I really am tired of that… I need to get better control of how I fight; maybe training?_ I shake my head then hit my face gently with my boxing gloves and wait until one of them comes out a victor. A couple of seconds later Falco comes out with money in his… palms? Wings? Honestly I can't say which one but either way he comes out the winner, while Caption Falcon comes out next meaning that he came second, and Olimar, who was the reason I fell in the first place, comes third next to me so of course Falco has to brag about it but I don't listen and instead go over to Olimar and speak to him.

"Why did you step on my head, you already had to much damage so you getting back up there wasn't going to help you anyways!" He shyly looks down.

"I know that, I just didn't want to lose to you cause your punches hurt." I smile slightly then frown again.

"That's the point, it is called a match after all right?" He nods.

"Still at times I really wish it didn't hurt so much, you almost broke my helmet last time..." I sigh slightly.

"Fine then I'll try to keep this power down I guess" He nods then starts to walk off his little creatures behind him, the rest of them leave after finally Falco shuts up so I decided to do some practice to better help my power and my falling off ability. I get to the training room and I see that it's locked, I groan.

"Who locks a training room it should be open to everyone no matter who's in there…!" I start to bang on the door with my gloved hands and yell into the door.

"Who ever is in there open up, other people wanna practice too!" Still it doesn't open until a few minutes of me just standing there it finally opens and a Mii fighter walks out, they don't look like a normal Mii fighter because their in normal clothing and have no weapon of any sort, it could be a brawler but I doubt it. I blink a couple of times then I speak. "How do you lock this door, cause if I knew that I would have been done it!" I remove my glove and hold out my hand. "I'm sure by this point you know who I am, but what's your name?" The Mii fighter looks down a faint blush grows as he/she speak.

"Um, I'm (Y/N)… I'm a (Mii fighter of choice/ or if you don't care just go with brawler)" I smile then I notice no type of weapons or anything on him/her, and they even are wearing somewhat normal clothing.

"Um so how exactly were you training if you don't have any weapons or anything?" (Y/N) looks elsewhere and then speaks in a soft voice.

"Well I wasn't training; I just wanted to get away from everyone…" I raise an eyebrow.

"Really why?" A small sound is heard before (Y/N) tells me the reason, we both turn around and see Cronus standing there.

"There you are!" She comes over to the both of us with a smile on her face and sweat on her neck.

"I'm sorry…" She smiles brightly.

"It's fine; but we needed you out there! Charizard decided to take on 9.0 he managed to get past us but Master Core took him out he trying it again and I want to get him back for that Flare Blitz that he killed me with!" She pounds her fits together then I chuckle.

"I wouldn't have though that someone like you could get so angry over something like that." She moves her hair from her face.

"You know I can don't even play dumb... but um…" She looks to the both of us "Were you two talking or something cause I can just go-" I shake my head then (Y/N) speaks.

"No I was just explaining to him how to lock the door to the training room!" Her eyes go wide.

"You can lock that thing!" Me and (Y/N) chuckle and smile at one another. After we explain to her that yes in fact you can lock it. She starts to get excited for some reason then she runs starts to giggle like crazy saying how she's going to use that tonight for something, I didn't really understand it and honestly I'm glad that I didn't either. (Y/N) leaves then I go into the training room and get everything set up, I really needed to work on my overall ability and my speed and everything to I got a fighter who is normal in the air as opposed to the ground. I decide on Ness (1), but still these clones what Master hand made sure do look exactly like the real person; it's freaky. I make a sound then pick a stage that isn't a walk-off and think for a moment.

_OK so I'm trying to not fall off the stage so much… so that means; none of that, none of that, and none of that._(2) I nod to myself then I change clone fighter to FIGHT and I start to practice.

**Your P.O.V.**

I sigh slightly then I stretch out my back from it hurting when I fell, I hear Cronus behind me making a sound; "Ugh I'm tired of losing to these morons… but I guess since it's a mode where they have to win…" I go over to her and smile sweetly.

"Don't feel so bad, at least when we have a real match you win right?" She smiles and nods then hits my back slightly.

"Yeah your right, thanks (Y/N)! You wanna help me in a match later today!?" I chuckle awkwardly then I shake my head.

"I'm sorry but later today I wanted to see if anyone wanted to team up with me for the tournament..." She looks at me confused.

"Tournament?" I nod then we leave the stage and walk in the hall way filled with fighters.

"Yeah… I told you about it and you called it a 'waste of time and space'." She seems like she remembers then nods.

"Oh I remember now… you seriously wanna join that thing?" She nods then I look down.

"It'll at least give me some friends o-or like what you told me the other day." Once more she looks at me utterly lost.

"I'm sorry you going to have to tell me about it cause I completely forgot whatever it was." I sigh slightly and explain to her what it was, she smiles brightly then nods.

"Oh yeah that too, I mean you don't have to do that but I don't know everyone else is doing it so…" I nod.

"Like you?" She giggles and nods.

"I wouldn't even say that… I mean do you really think that we act like that!?" She refers to her relationship with that assist trophy Takamaru, they acted more of a couple even before they even started actually dating but I just nod to her, she smiles brightly then starts talking about him like she normally does when he's not around. But all that goes through my mind is who I'm going to find for the tournament. _I have to win it! Or at least get to the Semi-finals..._

**Little Mac's P.O.V.**

I lay on the floor panting and sweaty. This is way worse then any fight with anyone back home, I get up then I leave the stage having enough for today, I've managed to make myself a bit better in the air, I've made sure never to leave the center of the stage and even if I do I have to make sure to protect myself from being launched. I leave the room only to run into (Y/N) again, I smile down while a red blush fills his/her face.

"Oh hey did you beat Charizard?" (Y/N) looks down in defeat, I smile and speak happily. "Well don't feel so down, he's cheep anyways I bet you're an amazing fighter probably better then me even!" A smile comes back slightly.

"Oh really… you think?" I nod.

"Yeah!" There's silence in the room but softly I hear (Y/N)'s voice come back.

"Little Mac!" I look down in slight shock. _Wow I didn't think (Y/N) could yell like that…!_ "Would you help me in the tournament!?" This is a surprise to me, I didn't even know that there was a tournament other wise I would have been training for that instead!

"I'm sorry but there's a tournament?" (Y/N) nods.

"Yeah… it's in a few days actually and I wanted to see if I could win it…" I smile brightly then think for a second.

"Then why do you need a partner?" He/She takes out a piece of paper then unfolds it and shows it to me, I bend over reading the small text. All participants for the first two rounds must have a partner for faster battles and a chance at teamwork becoming greater! I nod then smile and hold out my hand which is still probably sweaty but who cares.

"Sure I'll be your partner!" (Y/N)'s face changes color once more then a huge smiles appears on his/her's face.

"Oh thank you so much Little Mac!" Suddenly I'm hugged in replacement of the hug. I smile and hug (Y/N) back. It's cut short when I'm left of the wanted warmth I'm not greeted with a bowing Mii in front of me, I chuckles slightly. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to…" I shake my head then walk closer.

"It's fine really, it's cold in this hallway anyways!" I managed to must a chuckle from (Y/N) then a softened sigh.

"Well still thank you so much for this, do you need to practice with me or something?" I shake my head.

"Mii fighters fight the same so it's fine I'll just adjust to you." We start to walk, (Y/N) nods.

"OK then we'll I guess I'll be seeing you?" I nod when we go over to a stair way, I smile and nod.

"Yeah later (Y/N)".

* * *

I relax for a bit remembering the last couple of days, I'm actually more then glad that I came here because this is awesome! I get to watch fights and see what I'm up against, they just started and me and (Y/N) are up next. Gannon is knocked off of the stage by Zero suit, who is knocked out my Bowser's side kick, who is slashed upward by Link making him and Zero suit the winner. (Y/N) comes back and looks at me.

"So were up against Link?" I nod then notice how nervous and tense he/she was.

"Don't worry, this'll be over before you can even say The Hero of Hyrule" I get a smile out of (Y/N) and that makes me feel like that I can do anything.

"Well let's hope… I want to at least get to the Semi-finals…" I smile then notice that my shoe is bending from the sole, I groan then lift my foot and look at it bend further.

"Hey I'm gonna go see if I can change these, I'll be back before the match starts" (Y/N) nods as I leave the arena and go into the almost empty hallway, then I look around for my room, and I find another pair of my shoes. I can hear Master hand announcing us to come out when I see Gannon, Bowser and Capt. F all talking in the entrance. I sigh and try not to gain their attention after what happened when we first met, but still they do anyways.

"Mac!" Bowser's gruff voice fills my ears, I sigh slightly then go over to them.

"Yeah?" Bowser and Capt. Both gain smirks on their face, while Gannon remains the same.

"Your going up against the ones who beat us right?" I nod.

"Well then were gonna need you to win for us." I look at them then Gannon speaks up.

"Don't put me in their level I just want Link gone from this tournament..." I nod at him then I think for a moment. _Well it's not like I'm not suppose to do that anyways…_ I nod at them.

"Well you guys just put unnecessary pressure on me, I was going to have to beat them anyways" They shake their heads.

"No you have to win this, they beat us and I will not allow anyone to beat me to win this" I chuckle at them.

"You guys are crazy, it's a friendly tournament remember. It's not like it means anything…" They shake their heads.

"You don't get this do you…" Bowser says with a sigh.

"Look whoever wins this get's a guaranteed invite in the next time they send invites to everyone" I look at them.

"But aren't you guys already going to be her next time?" They shake their heads.

"We just barely just got in this time… well Bowser aside you me and Gannon all have the same framework as each other and people are starting to get tired of us here, but if you stay here then they'll have to bring us back seeing as how your stuck here and were actually the only people from our world anyways" I take in what he says.

"Were they actually thinking of taking us out?" They shrug.

"Honestly we don't know but seeing as how I got in to late I think they are…" I sigh then I hear the announcer calling my and (Y/N)'s names, I sigh then I look to them.

"I'll think about it, alright guys?" They all chuckle then gives me hits on the back then I run inside and stand next to (Y/N) who jumps when I stop.

"Oh I though you might have left…" I smile brightly.

"No way I would have left now…" I hit my face then I hit (Y/N)'s shoulder knocking him/her off balance. "Get a smile were gonna win and get us that victory!" He/she smiles and nods then get's ready with (Your Mii's weapon, or if you don't care then the Mii brawler's gloves). This just smacked me in the face like a ton of bricks, well the Luma that just smacked me in the face, and the thought of why (Y/N) wanted to do this in first place. Did he/she know about this too and just want Mii fighters back here next time… I start to feel myself getting a headache right when I start to think about it and I just focus on the match re-thinking about what they told me before. We win the match and we get moved up to the next rounds with Link, Zero Suit, Capt.F, Palutena, M Fit trainer and Greneninja in the next couple of matches we go back to where we were before. There (Y/N) starts to shake like crazy, I go over to him/her and touch their shoulder.

"You alright?" He/she shakes their head.

"No I feel like I'm going to pass out, I've never fought like that before… I didn't even think that I could fight like that!" (Y/N)'s smile reassures me that he/she is just nervous and it makes me start to laugh slightly I stop then I notice it's hot in the room.

"Maybe I should go get us some water?" (Y/N) nods then sits down.

"Hurry back, I'll tell you what happens if you miss anything important" I smile and nod then leave the room, I find some water bottles in a ice bin and once more I'm confronted by the Trio of Evil as I started calling them.

"So Mac did you decide?" I nod and grip the water bottle in my hand, then I nod.

"Yeah... I'll do whatever it takes to win this!" They all smile and chuckle towards me.

* * *

**So this happened when I though of 'something new' I don't know if it's any good, personally I think it's over done but heck I can't think of anything else to put in here right now. *Wines loudly then perks right back up* But I've been loving playing as Dark Pit even more now and the same goes for Takamaru; whenever I get him odd things happen *_*... man school really needs to occupy my again *clears my throat***

**(1): ****Honestly I wasn't sure who was another aerialist but when I face Ness his feet never touch the ground, at least for me he does. **

**(2): Little Mac is referring to his left or right B, Neutral B, and his recovery when too far off of the stage.**


	7. Tournament Trails

** Chapter 6: Tournament trails.**

Nothing was too much of a problem, minus the actual fights; but we advanced through very quickly going into the semifinals with Link, Capt F, and The M Wii Fit Trainer. From this point it was a free-for-all and who ever were the last two standing advanced to the finals for the win. We got a day off since the tournament was taking time away from battles and gave some of the other fighters some time off. Ungratefully enough in this time I had gained the attention of some females who, up to this point, could've care less about me but now I'am they want.

"Mac~" I groan when I hear Peach's pretty pink heels clicking behind me, I muster up a smile and turn to face her. "So how's everything going, you seem a but stressed?" She says with a 'cute' head tilt. I shake my head.

"No honestly I'm fine I'm just thinking about some things..." She nods then giggles.

"Well if you ever need any kind of help feel free to find me" Her voice tells me that she doesn't mean a tea party, I smile and nod then walk off. I groan when suddenly from the Final Destination stage (Y/N) pops out landing back first. He/She stands up and rubs their back.

"Oh hey (Y/N)!" For some reason (Y/N) was starting to become the only person who was not bugging the mess out of me over this tourney... maybe it was just because he/she was my partner but honestly it's nice too have someone like this regardless. (Y/N) smiles to me brightly then looks behind me probably to Peach who still hadn't left.

"So your getting popular...?" I nod then scratch my head.

"Trust me if I could get rid of this I would... hey do you mind staying with me for just today; maybe if everyone sees you with me they'll leave me alone." He/She shrugs then smiles.

"Sure... it's not like I had much to do today anyways..." I smile "But what should we do...? I'm more then sure if they just see us together they'll still come and ignore me to talk to you..." I scratch my chin and think. He/She was right and everyone here is known for falling under certain guesses.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know the first thing to do... is there anything you wanna do?" He/She shrugs then looks down.

"Well I was going to visit Marth... he told everyone that Ike had a surprise to tell everyone..." I smile

"That's great we'll go then, I bet it'll be fun!" I sling my arm around his/her shoulder and they almost fall over when I do he/she chuckles awkwardly.

"As long as its alright with you then..." I smile then start to walk along to the Fire Emblems room. We get there real soon and we realize that the entire building was cramped into this tiny little room, they had enough and just decided to say it outside. While walking there I decided to tell (Y/N) my thoughts on this whole thing.

"You know I seriously feel like that there thing is going to be something life changing..." He/She looks up to me.

"What makes you think that..." I smile. I haven't noticed it before but being around (Y/N) sorta made me get these weird feelings inside. I knew what it was but I was sure as heck not going to tell that to him/her. Finally I speak again.

"I dunno really... maybe it's just the vibe I get around everyone here." I nudge deeply to his/her 's shoulder. I did it a bit to hard causing (Y/N) to wince in pain. Oh man I'm sorry..." his/her smile brings me to think that maybe I was being too tense around him/her.

"I'm fine my shoulder just hurts a bit..." I nod then chuckle.

"Been fighting too hard, you should take a break sometime... like maybe tomorrow?" I glance and see nothing but dark red over (Y/N)'s face.

"Wait... you want to hang out with me...?" I smile, partly for loving how I didn't have to into too much detail about the whole thing, and the other for how cute (Y/N) actually looked in the night with that blush.

"Yeah seems like a cool idea and we are partners so we should've probably done things like this sooner!" It's quite for a moment.

"... that's really nice. I've never really heard anyone say that to me who wasn't just being nice to me" That makes my heart sorta flutter I smile brightly when our conversation is cut short for the announcement. Marth walks up to a risen part in the yard and Ike joins him; smiling like a child. Ike speaks up after everyone quiets down.

"As many of you may already know me and Marth are very close... but we can't always be like this with each other, so I decided on something that will keep us together no matter the time we are separated from one another!" Ike smiles then takes both of Marth's hands into his making him stare at him."This is really embarrassing to say right here and not even Marth knows what I'm about to do but here goes nothing..." He takes another long pause. "Marth, I may not be the most tolerable person ever but it is my duty to always see you smile and have no worries on your mind, I won't always be there physically but please will you accept this as a memory of me?" Ike pulls out a more than visible ring and slips it on Marth's now shaking hand, everyone around us gasped or talks softly awaiting the response from Marth. It never comes but instead a huge show of affection spawns out from Marth to Ike, his new husband. All the girls squeal or sigh wondering why the guys they love don't do things like that for then, while everyone else just gives claps of encouragement. I do as well noticing how quiet (Y/N) was being. I chuckle. (1)

"What's the matter? A minute ago I thought you were all excited to hear about this...?" After some silence He/She speaks.

"I am... I'm just having a hard time reacting to this... I mean I'm happy really but then I wonder what it would feel like if I was in there shoes... does that make me jealous?" I smile then looks to the display in front of me.

"Nope it just makes you human..." We all leave most of the girls staying behind to look at Marth's ring. _Boy am I glad Ike did that, maybe now everyone will leave me alone... _I think a little bit too soon on that thought and wound be being dragged off by everyone else. Great... I groan as I sit in the small room filled with people and a small white board, I wondered why there was nearly no one besides kids here but I guess it would have been explained soon enough.

"Is everyone here?" Ness says in the middle of the room while holding a stick. Everyone looked around then nodded, Ness smiled then stood proudly then spoke. "Okay everyone I have an idea for a little thingy for Ike and Marth I mean they can't just have this right so they have to have more!" Ness walks around then smiles. "I already have an idea but I wanted to know if any of you wanted something in all of this!" Almost every raises their hands, Villager speaks first.

"Maybe we could have it in Smashvile, K.K. Slider could perform for them for free!" Ness smiles at his suggestion.

"Yeah and then we could take them back inside and give them a sky ride in Skyloft!" Toon Link adds as well, the fee adults that were hear finally spoke up.

"Um but that if we can't get them to there, of course they'll think something is going on..." She adds(2) Ness pouts.

"See this is why I didn't invite you adults here..." I hear him grumble and chuckle slightly he turns toward me.

"Do you have any ideas?" I shake my head then sit up right in my chair.

"No I don't. And actually why did you drag me here in the first place?" Ness sighs.

"Because your good friends with (Y/N) So I thought you might be able to give some really creative ideas!" Kirby chimes in.

"Cause were dead here!" He says in a more then cute voice softening the blow of the words. I sigh then think for a second then stand up.

"Well this may not be an 'idea' but how about we get everyone who is in a relationship in on this and have a double, double, double, double, how ever many there are and get them all together and have a huge feast just with them. Then after we could give them presents in congratulations to there... whatever commitment thing" I shy off of the last part when Ness smiles brightly.

"See I knew adults could be useful! That mean I can..." He shakes his head before he says anything more then moves on.

"Were going with your plan Little Mac!" He walks over to me as does everyone else.

"Oh I know how about we have the dinner date at Mario Galaxy!" Jr. says over excitedly his brother and sister all look to him.

"Really you wanna go there?" Wendy says with a snide tone, he turns to her and sticks his tongue out.

"Shut up, your just upset that you don't have anyone to go with~" She growls then goes over to him.

"Look who's talking!" He smiles then rests back in his clown car.

"I don't need anyone; everyone thinks I'm adorable anyways unlike you!" They go back and fort with this pointless argument but I cut them both off.

"Well that's a great idea that stars and everything will be romantic... I guess" Everyone nods then Sheik stands up next to them all.

"So should I start telling people to bring gifts?" Ness giggles.

"Yeah great presents, no hugs presents!" Villager says throwing his arms up in the air. I smile then nod.

"So should we keep this a secret from Marth and Ike?" I ask, Ness shrugs then goes back to the middle of the room.

"Who wants to keep it a secret!" He looks around and counts the hands up which is only four. "Ok four, who wants to tell them?" Everyone else raises their hands making it 4:9. "Alright common Link, Villager lets go tell them!" They cheer then follow them out Sheik sighs then joins them probably knowing that if a bunch of kids told them they wouldn't be able to do much. I stayed behind about to leave when the last 'adult' walked over to me and spoke with a galactic voice.

"That idea of yours was smart; I was afraid that we were going to be here for ever trying to think of something." Rosalina giggles and I shrug not trying to trail this on. "But are you going alone?" I shrug again then stuff my hands in my pocket.

"No... yes I don't know I might not even go at all." She giggles then glides to my front.

"I know what your thinking, and no I'm not going to ask you I was just asking in place of someone else." She looks at me with her deep blue eyes, I take a breath then shake my head.

"Man how do you know this stuff, I don't even know this yet..." She giggles then touches my shoulder.

"I'm just more than used to thinking about stuff like this; plus I was doing someone a favor for someone..." I look back to her.

"For who?" She giggles then grabs her Luma and shakes her head.

"You'll find out soon enough but just remember sometimes your answer is always the least expected" I just look at her when she says that leaving the room. _What kind of help is that, now it's just making me more confused! _I groan then just try to remove all these thoughts from my head by practicing for a little while then going to bed.

The morning comes and I wake up late as usual seeing as how there's never any good food left when I get there but it's enough for breakfast. I get my food then just sit alone at a table eating slowly, then I hear the familiar voice of Cronus and Takamaru speaking naively, she sees me then drags him over to where I am.

"Hey Mac!" I smile finally not having to worry about attention from her.

"It's odd to see you here, normally your in your room" She shrugs.

"Yeah but Taki here had been forcing me to 'explore' more I hate it honestly" He sighs.

"Well I don't mean to force you..." Takamaru's english comes out broken but fluent. She giggles then tightens the grip she has around his arm.

"Your not I just say that~" He smiles then I decided to speak.

"When did you learn English?" She answers for him.

"Well I've been teaching him when ever he's off, he's so natural though! I thought it was going to take a lot longer just to even get him to say that but he's amazing!" I snicker, she fumes. "What's so funny, Mac?" She says my name without the little part, a habit I happened to see whenever she got mad.

"Oh it's nothing it's just that you seem to praise him a lot, I'm sensing a lot of romance here" I say it in a sing song voice, her face changes a bunch of colors before stopping at a dark red. I chuckle at her knowing that romance is something she hates to hear about.

"S-shut up Mac... I-I just happen to be around Taki a lot a-alright!" I scoff.

"Cause you love him" She slams her hand down nearly cracking the table. Takamaru grabs a hold of her arms calming her down slightly.

"You know I hate it when you do that... boy am I glad I'm not going to that thing of yours." She sits back down with her arms crossed angrily. I look at her then remember

"Oh the thing for Marth and Ike?" She nods "Why I was more then sure I was going to see you all over Marth and Ike" She shakes her head.

"As much as I want to it's just not my thing to have fancy dinners and stuff like that" I chuckle.

"Yes many failed dates, I now get them right" She giggles.

"_But_ I'm still going to get them a gift no matter what!" I nod then finish the last of my breakfast.

"Well good for you two but don't come asking me to do a bunch of stuff for you cause I won't." She nods and walks with me over to the trash can.

"Oh I forgot to ask, are you going?" I feel my face heat up then I shake my head.

"Uh I don't know... I might be if I can ask this one person" She brightens up a bit.

"Ooo~ Who is it!" She nudges my arm, I brush her off then smile to myself.

"You'll just have to wait and see who I ask" She pouts then sighs

"Fine whatever, but still don't mess it up, I kind of don't want another fight happening outside of the stages" I chuckle "But if you need (Y/N) he/she is in a practice match with a bunch of fighters there probably leaving right now I bet" I nod then clear my throat realizing that I had caught my words when she said his/her's name.

"Okay thanks!" She smiles then takes Takamaru over to another empty table. I sigh then think. _Maybe I should ask him/her about all of this I bet it would help clear out a lot of things... _Right when i think that (Y/N) comes into the Dining room sighing slightly. I smile brightly then jog over to him/her.

"Hey (Y/N)!" He/She looks up and blushes before shyly waving to me. "Did you have a good match?" He/She looks down and shrugs.

"We won... so I guess I did!" A smile appears. I chuckle.

"That's good" He/She looks at me and speaks with curious eyes.

"Oh also I heard that you helped plan 'A night with Luma and Stars'!" I stare at him/her.

"Is that what there calling that...!? Uh I mean yeah I did actually do you like it?" He/She chuckles and nods.

"Yes I though it was sweet." He/She pauses "I'm sort of envious of them though..." That though comes to a soft ending; I look down.

"Really?" He/She nods.

"Yes... I think there friends are loving and deeply care for them, I try to help everyone and then but most times they don't need my help anyways..." I give His/Her's back a slap.

"Well don't, no one is always helpful it's just the right time and stuff" I smile making him/her as well.

"Thank you... but are you going?" I sigh inwardly, but shake my head anyways.

"No... unless I decided to ask someone" I feel like I've said this almost a thousand times now.

"Oh well... do you have anyone in mind?" I look down to (Y/N), deep blush and all and (E/C) eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"Actually I hadn't though of the person" I chuckle "I mean I should know this right, but I just don't know that person quiet yet... that's stupid right?" Oddly enough after living here you get used to blunt answers and it's strange to get an answer like this one here.

"Actually no, I kind of was going through the same thing... I feel like I should ask this one person but then again I don't know if I really want to ask this person for reasons that I can't even figure out" I smile. It's almost like he/she spoke my mind.

"Yeah that's how I feel! That's so weird how we have the problem." He/She chuckles then puts a hand behind there head like he/she is about to say something but never does. "Hey I want you to come back here later tonight I think I might have a answer to out problem" His/Her mouth stays agape before he/she closes it then nods shyly.

"Alright..."

After a couple of matches I go back to the dining room since everyone is finished eating and the entire room is empty.

"Yeah and Zelda was really upset that I didn't ask her. But I just don't want to; is that a crime?" Link says with disappointment in his voice, him and the M Fit Trainer talk at the door. (3)

"Well she really likes you, you are like her 'knight' after all" He groans "But don't worry unlike me you actually have someone who is brave enough to express themselves to you... I can't even ask (Y/N) out" That catches my ear and before I know it I find myself walking over to him.

"Um I didn't mean to listen to you but did you just say that you wanted to ask (Y/N)?" He nods.

"Yeah, I just thought it'd be nice to I do like him/her so don't think it's like pity or something" I just stare then speak.

"Well actually I was planning to ask him/her tonight actually... we seemed to have the same problem so I thought maybe I'd solve it" He smiles then gives my shoulder a fit slap.

"That's great, but if it doesn't work out would you mind if I asked?" I shake my head then smirk.

"Trust me it won't fail I'm too sweet for that to even happen!" They both chuckle then nod.

"Sure Mac, but anyways good luck!" Link says I smile then nod as they leave, I sit down at an empty table and rest my head on my hand while yawning. It's like almost midnight when I finally start to hear footsteps then I see (Y/N) come in with a certain look over his/her's face. I smile and stand up and go over to him/her.

"(Y/N)! I was starting to think you weren't going to show up!" (Y/N) looks up to me.

"Little Mac, can I say something?" I shrug not wanting to wonder so much on the subject. "Um I came here a bit to early and I heard something... you were talking to Link and Wii Fit Trainer?" I blush then nod.

"Yeah.." He/She goes on.

"Well I just wanted to say that, I feel sort of awkward and like I shouldn't even be here?" I look down to him/her.

"Why?" He/She starts to walk stopping a bit close to me.

"Because it's like the Wii Fit Trainer said, he was going to ask me because it was a nice gesture... but sometimes I take those 'nice gestures' a bit too far and I wind up getting hurt in the end. You can understand that can't you?" I nod.

"Yeah I can, but I'm not gonna do that because..." He/She look up at me with oddly big eyes, maybe it was juts the night that made them look bigger; I clear my throat. "Because I wasn't going to ask you because of a nice gesture, I was gonna ask you because I really like you" I see a a more than visible blush on his/her's face but I go on. "I though about it and you were the person I wanted to ask, and not because you were one of the only people who treated me the same after the tournament but because your really cool and your almost always there for me when I needed it; like today yeah everyone talked to me but after I heard that you had the same problem I felt like I could actually talk to you about it and not have to lie or do something else to make people understand it. That's why I wanted to ask you, I hope you still don't see it was that because I don't want you to force yourself to say yes to me just because I said all of this..." It's silent for a moment then he/she speaks.

"W-wow Little Mac... I didn't think you could say something like that" I look down at him/her.

"Why is it because I'm all brawn and no brain?" He/She laughs.

"Yeah a little; but still if you want to ask me then by all means go ahead there's no more pressure anymore" I smile.

"Well then would you go with me to dinner tomorrow night?" (Y/N) smiles brightly with a new blush, then he/she nods.

"Yes I would love to!"

* * *

**I noticed how feminine this character is but it's hard to me to write a gender neutral story and not break it every now and then... but anyways sorry for this being so late it's just been so hectic at school with all the snow days and catching up with school work but (Hopefully) I should be back to normal with an update within a week. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I didn't!**

**(1): This is something that I've wanted to do for a while and I even made matching customs with Marth in white and Ike in black and named them both engaged, even if they can't be I'll ship it forever!... forgive me I need a life. **

**(2): Everyone in OOT called Sheik a guy so I decided to go the opposite and call Sheik a female, plus I noticed how many females I'm not using so this just helps me without a lot of work. **

**(3) I forgot to mention this in another chapter where I used this reference in. I made the Female Wii Fit Trainer and the Male Wii Fit trainer two separate characters, this just explains why I didn't want to use the Female Wii Fit Trainer right here mainly since I see an overused amount of Little MacxWii Fit Trainer so I just went with male to change it up a bit. **


	8. Child's Play!

**A/N: This is a very special two part chapter that I thought of and just have to write, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**A special day. Part 1**

Ness smiles while humming, today was an important day and he couldn't help but smile no matter how stupid he may have looked with that grin over his face. He sits down at his normal table but doesn't say a word not feeling the need too.

"Someone happy" He looks at Toon Link (Who at this point I'm just calling Link) and chuckle.

"Really how could you tell?" He says happily sarcastic, he rolls his big cat eyes and goes back to eating while a curious Villager decided to ask him.

"Why are you so happy?" He chuckle again then shakes his head to them.

"I can't tell you guys. But I can tell you what i'm doing today instead!" They both smile and look to him pressing him to tell them. "Today I'm going to be asking Peach if she can teach me how to cook something for someone, it'll taste really good I can already taste it melting in my mouth~" He had stared dolling making them all laugh at him.

"Well can we help?" Link groans.

"I don't wanna help cook anything, w-what if I have something else better to do?" Villager turns to him and gives him a 'You know you don't' expression then smiles back to Ness.

"Were in!" He smiles then stand up jumping from his chair and standing up.

"Alright I have some other things to do as well you wanna help me with that too!" They giggle and nod then run out of the dining room. When they leave they wind up running into Toon Link's counter part, Link. He looks down and smiles.

"Hey you guys, you in a hurry?" Ness shrugs.

"Not really, I just want to see if were going to have any extra time after we finish everything." Link stares in interest, Toon Link chuckle and rests his hands behind his head.

"Were doing something special for someone that Ness wants help with, we don't know what it is cause' he won't tell us" He nods.

"Well maybe you could use some adult supervision." They all chuckle then nod.

"Yeah we could, can you help us find someone?" He sighs to them all.

"Guys that's mean... we should find someone on our own" He groans then cuts them off before they make another joke.

"That's not even funny, do you all not see me as an adult?" They nod.

"Yeah your more of like a teenager than anything" His eyes twitches and he moves his blond bang from his face.

"I'm one of the more responsible people here anyways so just ask me" They all sigh then speak in unison.

"Link would you help us?" He smiles then nods.

"Yes I would... just tell me what you guys need help with" They nod and walk with Link behind them.

"Okay so I need to go and talk to Peach first!" Link adds in.

"She should be in our room talking to Zelda..." Toon Link giggles.

"Yeah probably talking about you~" He groans then hits his head "Ow!, you know it's true!" He sighs.

"Yes I do but that doesn't mean you have to go around telling all of Hyrule" He wines and rubs his head. Ness and Villager both giggle then run to where up the steps to the Hyrule room. When they get there, just as Toon Link said they were talking about Link and nothing good came from that so Link stayed outside and just waited for them.

"Peach!" Ness says, she smiles and looks to the door then runs over to them tightly hugging them all.

"Oh, what do you need this time Nessy-poo?" He breaks from her grip then speaks breathless.

"Well, you don't have to do it now but I was wondering if you would help me cook something..." She smiles and nods.

"Sure what is it?" He blushes then whispers into her ear, then she giggles and pats his head removing his cap. "Alright... but only because you asked me so nicely!" He chuckle and nods then Gannondorf enters the room from his Toon Link and Link's shared room.

"You know it's still amazing why a princess would do something like this, it's so below you" She scoffs.

"Yeah right, says the man who took everyone out to play the other day" He grunts and Villager giggles.

"Yeah that was a lot of fun Gannon!" They all agree getting a soft remark from him, they move on then thank Peach again before leaving with Link.

"Alright, so now we can do something else, common I wanna go and see the Pokemon!" They all giggle and run behind him. They get to the Pokemon center (No pun intended) and see everyone eating PokePuffs. Pikachu looks up from his food and runs over to them.

"Hey Ness, are you here to feed us again?" He shakes his head.

"No I already fed you guys!" He giggles

"I know but were hungry from all this fighting" Lucario walks over as well.

"That much is true, but don't worry about it we'll eat soon enough" He nods then speaks.

"Okay, um I was wondering you all could so something for me?" The rest of them come over to them all.

"What is it? lately we've been asked a lot of favors... it's strange?" Jigglypuff says.

"Well it's like fire works..." He's cut off when he hears miniature ones behind him. "Villager!?" He giggles.

"Sorry" He says with an un-apologetic look in his eyes. Ness sighs then goes back to them.

"Well it's sort of like that, but I know since you all have like powers and stuff that it can look really cool, like your Aura Sphere and your fire, it makes purple right?" They both nod.

"And Jigglypuff your adorable so just being there was all I really needed you for" She giggles.

"And Pickachu your Final Smash with with Aure Sphere fire is sure to look awesome" Toon Link behind him imagines it and makes a sound. Lucario nods.

"I bet it would but fusing all of that would be dangerous wouldn't it?" He shrugs

"I dunno but we'll never know until we try it right?" He sighs then Charizard chuckles.

"I think it'd be fun" Everyone else nods then Greninja joins in after being silent this whole time.

"I think we could do something to help your chances of that happening..." Ness looks to him.

"How?" He smirks behind his tongue then walks over to the door.

"We'll have to test it elsewhere not here" They chirp up.

"Ooo like a match!" Toon Link says excitably, he nods.

"Great let's hope this doesn't kill anyone." They all leave on that note to Battlefield. Greninja looks behind him then faces them all, minus Toon Link and Link who were out looking for something else Ness needed.

"Okay so Villager!" He turns to him, "I want to see if you can take it in I know that you can't take in two items at once but if it fuses I bet you could!" He shrugs.

"I wouldn't know but I'll try" He smiles then goes over to everyone else.

"So did you guys find out how to fuse it?" They nod then Lucario goes in front of Charizard and starts charging his Aura Sphere.

"We found out it only works if were on teams so we changed it" He nods "Alright go ahead" Chararizard nods then breathes fire into the Aura Sphere causing it to turn into a dark Purple. It goes away into Lucario then Villager backs up, "Are you ready?" He nods then he nods back before launching it at Villager he catches it and tucks it away into his pocket.

"Cool!" Ness goes over to him and pushes him back some more, almost falling off the stage "OK now Pickachu do you have the Final Smash?" They look to see Pikachu jumping all around trying to hit it and he finallly does.

"Yeah!" He smiles.

"Okay use it and Villager I want you to toss it into Pickachu Final Smash" He nods then gets ready.

"Pika... CHU!" He transforms into the ball of electricity, Villager jumps up onto a platform then hops again and toss it into the ball making it evaporate. Ness groans loudly.

"Aww, what happened?" Greninja walks over to him.

"I think it was because it was an unformed mass, I think it needs something else to get what your looking for..." He grabs then remembers something.

"Hey when you toss those water thingys-".

"Shurikens?" He nods.

"Yeah those things, when you toss them at things like Lucario's Aura Sphere it disappears right?" He nods "Well try shooting it before it hits Pickachu and see what happens!" He nods then walks behind Villager and they try again.

"Pika... CHU!" Villager jumps up and tosses it into Pickachu, Greninja jumps up and tosses a fully charged Water Shuriken into it and it expands out making the once sunset sky light and dark blue and Purple. Pikechu turns back to normal and looks at it with them.

"That's perfect!" He yells out going over to them all they smile and laugh with him. "So you guys and do that again later tonight?" They nod. "Yes and also I have one last favor to ask you all..." They listen to him.

"That'll be hard to do but I know we can do it!" Pikachu says.

"Easy for you to say were probably going to have to ask a few others to help us with this" Ness nods.

"That's fine whatever you need to do" They nod then decided to have a small match since they were here.

Later that evening Ness went into the personal kitchen of Peach and was her getting everything ready, he walks in and chuckle behind her.

"Oh your hear already, well we can get started now if you want" He nods and climbs up onto a chair and listens to Peach as she explains to him what to do...

* * *

**Ugh I suck at cliff hangers... but this is two parts so it has to have one. But I bet none of you know who this special someone is to Ness that's making him do all this work... you probably do though, but if you don't then your not really in for a surprise seeing as how I wasn't going to do this at all. But anyways I hoped you liked it and after these two parts I will go back into Little Mac's story so just hang tight! **


	9. Part two!

**Child's Play Part 2**

**A/N: Minor cursing.**

Lucas steps down from the car he was once in and smile brightly looking at the refurbished building, right when he's about to go running inside a hand stops him from moving.

"Mewtew! Let me go, I bet everyone is asleep by now!" He sighs

"I very much doubt that, everyone here is a loud bunch of morons anyways..." He looks at him and tries to look as angry as he can.

"No there not, everyone is just unique!" He scoffs.

"Yeah uniquely annoying, but enough we should get inside but don't run off again I'm not getting in trouble on my first back" He giggles then nod and walks quickly into the building there they are both met with Master hand and Crazy hand, Lucas stops and gasps slightly having forgotten how scary they looked.

"Welcome!" Master hand says pushing them inside while Crazy hand slams the double door shut. "I see you two made it here with no trouble?" They both nod.

"Yeah it wasn't like last year where a bunch of fighting was going on outside of matches." Lucas says while laughing, Mewtew shrugs.

"I wouldn't know." Lucas smiles up to him and he looks back to the hands. "So why exactly did you ask us to come so suddenly, I though we were put out for good..." They nod and float with them down the hallway.

"Well that would have been true If-" Crazy hand cuts him off.

"If people didn't give so many shits about you guys. I mean we were almost raided with how many people threatned to stop supporting us without you two back, plus a few other things about clones and all this other pointless bull that honestly I could have REALLY done without; I mean do you realize how much paperwork THIS guy makes me do when crap like that happens so I decided just to screw everything, that the person in the first place made us agree to, and just work real hard for chararthers like you guys to come back... I hope you happy" Master Hand sighs then slaps away at his hand.

"You talk entirely too much, but yes that was pretty much why we had to bring you two back, plus we will be seeing more we just don't know when but feel free to cast your vote in the Smash Ballot, we didn't want to make this happen but it was just sent here randomly and so we had to put it up" Lucas nods.

"So does everyone know were here?" Master hands waves his hand from side to side.

"Some do, some don't, the ignorant ones... I mean the more on the brawn side of our little home here, problay don't know because all that goes through their mind is fighting and winning" Mewtew nods.

"He meant ignorant, by the way" He sighs

"But moving on, I'm sure the one your concerning over does in fact know don't ask me how but he's been getting more observant lately" Lucas blushes then nods to Master hand, Mewtew groans.

"Well if we could hurry this along, I want to see if I still have what it takes to take down everyone here!" Master hand waves a finger.

"Not quite yet, because we had to go through all of this trouble JUST to get you both back here, we want at least one moment of everyone away from fighting so you'll be in the dinning room with everyone and stopping them from doing Classic mode, or either of the orders alright." He looks at him.

"And what makes you think were about to do that!" He sighs

"Look you little... look we don't want to hurt anyone..." Crazy hand laughs.

"No YOU don't want to hurt anyone, I'd be more than okay killing these little bugs!" He sighs again "Look we won't ask again just do it or else if you try anything we will make sure you don't win and feel the pain of unfair fighting!" His threat goes without fear, there was nothing scary it just annoyed any and everyone who had to go through something without a fair chance at it.

"Okay, Mewtew let's just hurry up and do this before we never even get the change to fight..." He growls then glides past them all, Lucas smiles at them then runs after him. "You know you don't have to be so angry all the time, don't you have something here that i'll make you smile?" He looks down to the boy and glares at him.

"You really think someone of such high status as me has something down here of value?" He nods.

"Well yeah I mean Ness' friend Ninten told him that some creature that he defeated was defeated cause' him and his friends sung a song that he used to hear by his mother, so everyone has something!" He sighs then shakes his head.

"Well I don't and don't even try finding it out by other means because no one knows me that well..." He stares at him then sighs before thinking. _Maybe someone does and he just doesn't know, I'll have to ask around!_ He smiles to himself with the plan in mind. "What are you smiling at!" He drops the smile before shaking his head.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something..." He looks then shakes his head and moves a bit faster. When they go to the dinning hall everyone was there welcoming them back into their arms with embraces or just few words, but not everyone was there. It made Lucas start to worry about why _he_ wasn't here. Lucas still put on a smile anyways and kept going through with the welcome party, he made a new friend, Villager and he asked him if he knew where he was.

"Ness?" He stares at Lucas with a blank expression not trying to lead anything on. "Well I remember seeing him... a couple of hours ago..." He nods.

"Was he with someone?" He nods then smiles.

"Yeah want me to take you there?" Lucas thinks for a bit then nods and hops down with him.

"Wait what about the party?" Villager looks inside the large group of people surrounding Mewtew then shakes his head.

"They won't even know were gone, trust me." He nods then walks with him to Peach's room. They stopped frequently looking at certain things that not even Villager knew they had here, but soon enough they find Peach's room and Villager knocks on the door then steps back and waits. Peach opens the door with egg yolk over her light pink apron.

"Peach is-" She cut Villager off by hugging them both tightly.

"Oh Lucas your back!" She gives him a kiss on his cheek making him blush, she let's go of them both before bending down to their level. "Why didn't you call or send me a letter or something saying that you were coming back!" He shrugs then Villager decided to answer for him.

"Probably because he couldn't find your adress you know with all the 'moving' you did in the past years." Peach glares at him before pinching his cheek, he just smiles to her.

"You know if you weren't a child I would-" He cuts her off.

"You would do what, common so I can tell Master hand what you said" She giggles awkwardly before standing up and looking down to them both.

"Well aside from this little devil's actions, what did you two want?" Lucas blushes before speaking.

"Villager told me that Ness might be here...?" She smiles then nods and opens the door fully for him and they walk inside to smell cooked egg.

"Wow it smells good in here, a little out of place, but it smells good!" Villager goes directly for the kitchen already aware of everything, Lucas tries to follow but is stopped when Peach puts her arm in the way.

"Lucas, before you go in there, I just wanted you to know that we all missed you so much, and actually when Ness told me you were coming back I though it was joke since it was on April Fools day but he looked way to happy so enjoy everything alright?" He smiles to her then nods brightly.

"Thanks Peach!" She giggles before removing herself from the door and Lucas goes into the kitchen with everyone else. When he get's in there he's tackled down to the floor in a heap of three people. "Ow!" He says before stopping his wining and staring at what he was seeing. Toon Link, Villager and Ness were all there smiling brightly with tears (The exception being Villager) in their eyes.

**"Welcome back Lucas!"**

* * *

_**~Extended ending~**_

Everyone shared a big portion of the omelet that Ness had made to Lucas, making it too big he had to share.

"Ness you didn't have to cook for me..." He chuckles.

"No I wanted to, I mean you don't get this chance everyone day you know" Lucas looks down smiling.

"Yeah I guess your right." He takes another big chunk of food before Villager gasps making almost everyone chock.

"Did I get you guys?" They look to him "No But I just remembered, Ness...!" He whispers in his ear then he gasps as well nearly making Toon Link die.

"What is wrong with you guys? Why can't you just say it already before Peach has to give us CPR!" They giggle then Ness hope down as does everyone else.

"Common Lucas I have one more thing I want you to see" He smiles then nods and they all leave for Battlefield, everyone who was needed for this stood in the middle waiting, Ness goes over to them and gives them a small smile.

"Save it Ness, but look if you want this to happen you better move out of the way" Lucario says, he smiles and moves back over to Lucas and moves them a small distance away from everyone.

"Ness wha-" He cuts him off.

"Just watch, you'll really like this" He sighs then nods and watches as they Lucario and Charizard charge up the Flamed Aurasphere. Villager waits on the other side then Lucario nods and tosses it, Villager catches it hops up and Pikachu transforms and waits at the top. Villager tosses it then Greninja hops up and tosses his water shuriken into it and it goes into Pikachu and bursts creating a sky unlike anything they've ever seen before, Lucas gasps when he sees it and just stares in amazement.

"Sorry if it's a little rushed or not as good..." Lucas shakes his head then leans over and kisses his cheek.

"No it's perfect." Ness blushes and chuckles, everyone looks at them and laughs along with them.

* * *

**I promised myself I wasn't going to do this but I did it anyways. Probably because I've been working on a Creppypasta for the past two days and posted it so I'm burnt. But I will try and get the next chapter up as maybe sometime during the week. I will try. But over all I hope you enjoyed these two little mini chapters inspired by my Lucas Hype! Review and favorite! **


	10. Wish upon a Luma

**Chapter seven: Wish upon a Luma.**

I look at myself in the mirror then I sigh, This is uncomfortable! How can anyone wear a suit like this! I sigh once more before leaving the room and see a hall filled with dressed up people, Ness spots me and runs over to me with a smile vivid on his features.

"Wow Little Mac I thought forever I was only going to see you in those boxer clothes!" I chuckle to him then look at his outfit. It looks as if his mom is forcing him to dress nice for dinner at a friends.

"What about you? Going to visit a friend with mommy?" He blushes then looks down and mumbles.

"Actually my mom did come here and dress me..." I snicker and try hiding it when he fumes. "Shut up, its not nice to laugh at someone you know!" I stop and nod before ruffling his already messy hair.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. But why is everyone coming to this thing, I would have thought that only girls and maybe two other guys would have actually shown up for this..." He shakes his head.

"It was going to be, but then everyone heard about some other things and after we do everything someone is going to come up and explain everything to everyone!" (1) I nod then once more adjust my tie.

"God this thing is horrible!" Ness laughs at me.

"Why not ask someone to help you fix it for you, it looks wrong anyways." He says with a laugh; I look down and untie it again.

"How will I know if it's right then!" I groan and just throw it onto my arm before making sure my shirt was right too, Ness laughing really was not helping but at least it was just him and not everyone staring at me... I give up on trying to make the tie right and leave it hanging around my neck. After Ness' constant giggling leaves me I hear another behind me, I fear it being the Villager or someone else I don't turn around but instead feel hands grab the tie. "Hey! That's... mine?" I stare at when I see (Y/N) holding the tie in his/her hand.

"You know this can't be that hard" I blush and swallow the spit I didn't realize that I had in my throat. I looked him/her up and down until my eyes met his/her's once more.

"Oh... well I've never worn a suit before so" He/she giggles/chuckles before putting the tie around my neck and pulling it up.

"Well it's not to hard, I've only tied about three in my whole life but once you learn you can't forget" I feel my face heating up when (Y/N) gets even close to me, I hope that he/she can't hear my heart beating. (Y/N) finishes and smiles up to me.

"There you go!" I look down then smile.

"Thanks, I really gotta learn how to tie this" He/she nods

"Well yes, that is, of course, unless you never have to wear a suit in your lifetime" I chuckle.

"Yeah... but uh you look nice." It's (Y/N)'s turn to blush and look down at him/herself.

"O-oh thank you... you look good too..." I smile then decide to let up the mood.

"So what do you think that other announcement is going to be about?" (Y/N) shrugs.

"I don't know... but whatever it is sure has every veterans riled up" I scoff.

"It's probably for them then, well as long as it doesn't weaken me I don't care what it is" (Y/N) laughs.

"Yeah I guess so, but it's nice to see everyone together and getting along... I'm more used to seeing rivals and all sorts of things around here" I nod.

"Yeah, most of the rivals are after me cause I'm OP, as they called me" He/She looks up to me.

"You are? I just thought you really knew how to handle yourself" I smile to (Y/N) then pat his/her's shoulder.

"You are way too nice, really I know I'm overpowered but I can't help it, I am bad though I mean I can't even jump like all of you guys!" He/She meekly chuckles.

"I don't know about that, most us Mii's can barely hold on to the edge without something hindering us" I laugh again.

"Oh maybe you could train with me then!" (Y/N) looks at me.

"What do you mean?" I smile.

"Well you know when we first met?" He/She nods. "Well I was going into the training room cause I wanted to learn how not to fall off so often, with my power I can't

do much about it, but I'm getting the hang of not falling off so much!" He/She giggles.

"I guess I could use the extra training... Cronus usually bothers me about getting better" I nod.

"Oh yeah, what's your relationship with her anyways, you two seem really close" He/She shakes his head.

"Were not actually, we just both know what it's like not to be around people so often so we just kind of grew on each other..." I don't say anything and just look at him/her.

"(Y/N)!" We turn around and see Cronus running towards us, she tackles (Y/N) In a bear hug then releases him/her and looks to me.

"Wow, you can clean up!" I sigh then look at her and see her in pretty much her same outfit.

"What about you, this is formal!" She smiles then holds out a piece of paper.

"Not for me, i'm a sponsor for this whole thing so I don't have to get all dressed up" Just then we see Takamaru walk up behind her, she smiles and blushes slightly.

"But he had too, and I'm just so happy!" I chuckle at her.

"You really need to stop expressing your love so much" She huffs then whispers in my ear.

"What about you, I see no action here!" I blush then speak out loud.

"That's because there's no need for action!" She scoffs.

"Yeah right, watch when you two are skipping down the yellow brick road all the way to-" I cut her off knowing where she was about to go and her gross thoughts.

"You need to shut up!" She giggles.

"You're right I do, but I won't cause I know where this is going to lead... to nothing and I don't wanna see that happen so I vow right now to help both of you get

what you need!" (Y/N) looks at her confused then look up to me.

"What is she talking about?" I blush and chuckle then start to push him/her into the room.

"Oh nothing, but why don't you go and find a table and I'll be right in!" He/She stumbles then nods and picks up the pace that I was pushing and walks inside, I sigh then turn to Cronus who has a stupid looking grin on her face.

"What is wrong with you, I told you specifically not to be so direct about all of this!" She smiles then shrugs.

"Well you should have reminded me, you know I'm forgetful" I sigh then look at Takamaru.

"Handle this... thing, cause' I'm really about to hurt her!" He stands in front of her and glares at me.

"Please do not hurt her, or else I will be forced to advance in her place!" I sigh then lower my head.

"Both of you are crazy..." After another talk with Cronus I manage to convince her to never speak so directly toward (Y/N). I take a breath then walk inside the galaxy and see table with the same design as the sky at this point all over the place. A luma runs into my head and flips in the air before flipping back up at me.

"Excuses me!" I nod then look around for (Y/N).

"Mac!" I see (Y/N) waving shyly to me, I smile and jog over to the middle table and join him/her.

"This is a great seat! I'm surprised you even managed this" He/She, laughs.

"Well I sort of planned ahead for this anyways..." I didn't quite hear that.

"Huh?" A blush appears on his/her cheeks.

"Nothing, but look Ness is going up!" We join everyone in applause and wait for Ness and his assistant Villager to get over all of the attention he's getting.

"Wow, I'm glad all of you came!" We clap again and he goes on. "But this isn't for me or anyone here who this was actually planned for, this was actually made to

celebrate the coming of two former fighters, you all are going to be so happy!" We chuckle at him then he goes over to a curtain and pulls it back and everyone who was a veteran gasps or stands up knocking a few things over. "Welcome back Lucas and Mewtwo!" Villager smiles and goes over to the wall before speaking into the mic.

"Honestly I figured that people like me wouldn't understand, it's fine just let this go through and we'll get to the other reason why we spent all of our time working on

and-" Ness pushes him away from the stage.

"Alright, lets go Villager!" Then Rosalina walks up and Lumas float around her.

"Well we'll take a small break, and be back in a few minutes, enjoy everything everyone!" We clap for her then she leaves and we go about ourselves, most of the Newcomers just wait for the break to end, Cassie and Takamaru walk over to us.

"So these two were really missed!" Cronus says taking a seat on the table.

"You know them?" (Y/N) Asks. She nods and looks to me.

"You know Lucas don't you, from last time?" I nod.

"Yeah he was tolerable; I didn't think that I'd have to face yet another fighter like him..." Cronus laughs obnoxiously.

"Well you'd think that we would have been more prepared to face him, I mean he's like a son to me I can't fight him" She wines to Takamaru leaving me and (Y/N) to ourselves.

"Lucas... he seems familiar" I look at him/her.

"You are a Mii right, cause if she knows him shouldn't you?" He/She looks down with a faint blush.

"W-well I hadn't been around for very long, I was one of those new-commer Mii's" (2) I nod to him/her. Out conversation is cut short again when we hear arguing behind us.

"Their going to get married, Link!" We both turn to see Link getting hassled by Zelda and Sheik.

"Okay when did I become the bad guy in all of this?" They both huff.

"When you compared them to best friends, they're not like..." She looks around stopping on us. "Them, they're friends" They all walk over to us.

"Mac, could you please explain to Zelda that Marth and Ike can't even stay together" I chuckle awkwardly.

"Well that's kind of true, I mean Marth is married in his own world, she came to visit him on the first day" They both scoff.

"Yeah but love travels a long way" Sheik adds.

"That's true Link"

"Well it can't break another's love, especially when their was a mutual interest between the two" I nod.

"That's true as well" They go back and forth with my efforts between.

"W-well what if it's stronger but mutual..." Well all look to the sudden voice in the argument, it was (Y/N)

"What?" Zelda says. "You can't have a relationship unless it's strong right?" Link sighs.

"Look, I should know this always being shipped with you people love is just something that comes by and is great for the moment but awesome when you both can

relate to it, can we at least agree on that" Zelda crosses her arms.

"Alright... but you have to admit it'd be pretty cute if they did get married right?" Link sighs closing his eyes and nodding.

"Yeah, yeah... but sorry to have brought you up in all of this..." He whispers in my ear. "She was just being really annoying" I laugh slightly.

"Alright, well you two should like separate for a while being around each other is making you irritable" Link nods.

"You have no idea" Both Link and Zelda say earning yet another loud argument.

The banquet went on for a while longer, it was an infinite battle so it's not like they were timed, Rosalina cooked for everyone (With the help of Olimar and Wario, strangely). It was good having been taking a long time to actually get out on time. Ness hadn't let go of Lucas since he got here, adding to the fact that they were dating but instead he was pulled to nearly everyone introducing or whatever else he wanted to do with him. Takamaru had taken Cronus back to her room after she got a stomach ache from eating too much and nearly everyone else left after Marth spoke his word on his recurring bond. I yawned.

"Tired?" I look at (Y/N)'s face, it reads of excitement. I nod to his/her's question.

"Yeah a little but it's not like I can get tired it's too early" He/She nods.

"Alright, well how about we tire you out then" I stare.

"Huh?" He/She nods removing the (Tie, if you're a male; bracelet or some other kind of jewelry, if you're a female) from their person.

"You really want to fight?" He/She nods.

"Yes, after all we are going to fight off, right after we defeat everyone else, of course" I smile and stand up ripping the constriction around my neck.

"You're right, common show me what you're made of!"

* * *

**This was supposed to have been done a long time ago, but thanks to school and SOL's (That I had forgot about) sneaking up on me I didn't have any time and instead was forced to study for something I already knew. But moving on from the boring stuff; this long break is going to happen again since I have exams next week, so until I get everything together there won't be updates, forgive me.**

**(1): This refers to the Nintendo Direct on April 1st**

**(2): I don't mean like their newcomers (Even though they are) this just means that like the Mii's they use on the Wiiu anything, like the ones who announce new games coming out or the Mii's used as directors, like Sakurai on the POTD.**


	11. A route to the Answer

**Chapter 8: A route to the Answer.**

I re-adjust my gloves and look to (Y/N), he/she was getting their (Sword/Gun/Gloves) ready for our fight and I suddenly got pumped for this fight, one reason just being that I had never fought against him/her before so strength wise I didn't know what was in store for me. But the other reason was that maybe If I won this I could insure victory in the tourney, but maybe I could also ask why he/she wanted to win so badly as well and clear this whole thing up.

"So how should this be, one-on-one? Free for all? Stock?" I think for a minute.

"One-on-one, no items, three stock, and… damage ratio 0.5" He/She stops and looks at me.

"That's way too low, we'll be here forever with three stock!" I nod.

"Look this is a battle to increase our endurance and nothing more alright?" He/She blinks several times before sighs and moving on with it.

"Alright fine… but I still don't think that this is a good idea" I smirk.

"When do you ever?" He/She smiles and nods.

…

…

…

This is never going to end! I knew that it was a stupid idea but not this stupid, the match, I'm sure, went on for nearly four hours and that's not counting the breaks between. I was getting annoyed that (Y/N) wouldn't give up and was nearly on the verge of just losing myself and giving him/her the win. (Y/N) pants and wipes the sweat away.

"See… I told you… this was stupid" I grunt and run toward him/her again. (Y/N) grunts and tries jumping around to avoid me. I smile finally finding a change to grab and knock him/her out. This fails when I miss my chance and I'm sent flying by an attack my damage was high enough and I lose my first point. Enraged by this cheep attack, I going back when I see that one of his/her's lives was gone and the damage was reverted back to 0%.

"Why…" He/She cuts me off.

"Look, this match isn't going to get us anywhere… and we've trained enough don't you think?" I sigh and nod agreeing with the choice.

"You're right… but still good job!" I walk over and offer my condolences with a handshake. "But still I think I won because you had the most damage" (Y/N) sighs.

"Just end the match already!" I chuckle and call down the hair to pause the match.

Want to end your match and bring it to a no contest? I nod before it goes up and does a series of movements and we're forced from the match. Me and (Y/N) decided to rest up for a while seeing as how our next match was yesterday, while he/she was cleaning herself up from all the stage elements and sweat I couldn't help but stare. Not like I was just staring but for a reason, it was bothering me that no matter what (Y/N) was just in this tournament just for the fun of it and not any real reason otherwise I would have known about it so I decided to ask anyways.

"Um… (Y/N)?" He/She looks up. "I was wondering… why did you want to enter this tournament in the first place?" He/She looks up to me.

"Well isn't is obvious…?" I shake my head. "Well it's only because I wanted to see if I could at least get to the Semifinals, or make some new friends and so far I made one of those come true, but now I want to to at least get to the Semifinals with you!" I blush and start to feel terrible at my thoughts at first about this whole thing.

"Oh…" (Y/N) looks at me.

"What, you sound disappointed" I nod.

"Well not disappointed but just sort of relieved" He/She looks at me once more.

"What for?" The tone had changed but I just ignored it.

"Well because I had thought that you wanted to win so that the Mii fighters would be back next time, but I guess I was wrong and can take this less seriously now" I lean back relaxed.

"W-what?" I chuckle.

"But that doesn't mean anything, a big misterunstading anyways" (Y/N) Stands up gripping his/her's fist.

"What exactly do you mean, if this really was just a misunderstanding then what were you planning on doing if you hadn't asked me right now?" I smile.

"Of course drop our partnership in wanting to work up to the top together and went off on my own and won, plus I would have probably take no mercy on you either" He/She gasps.

"A-and you were just okay with taking me down like that?" I nod

"Well of course, I mean it's not like beating you was going to be anything new right?" (Y/N) growls and punches my stomach before yelling out.

"Mac I hate you and everyone in the tournament… if you really felt that way then fine we'll just go off and see who's better and if you lose I want you to stay away from me!" I get up from the impact.

"(Y/N) wait you don't have to act like this, it didn't mean anything!" He/She looks up.

"Oh yeah right, like saying I'm weak isn't uncommon the only person who honestly hasn't said that is a few close friends but everyone else just said that I was weaker than anyone else that they fought this far, so it's not like I can just say that this hasn't been said before" I sigh realizing how much of a jerk I must have sounded liked.

"But, it's between us, you know that I don't find you weak" (Y/N) rolls his/her's eyes.

"Yeah right, people lie Mac and a lot so honestly this doesn't mean a single damn thing to me anymore…" He/She pauses starting to walk off. "And here I thought that we were actually starting to become friends…" He/She leaves the room, I don't follow seeing as how my mouth had already gotten me this far deep in this mess so I just sit there and wallow in the emotions (Y/N) must have been feeling. _But really is it that big of a deal, everyone calls me the biggest loser or cheap or broken but I'm fine… maybe it was because it was from me! _I get up and decided to go to the only person that I felt could answer that.

"Huh?" Dark Pit drops down from flight practice and stands in front of me.

"Look you heard me the first time, do I really have to repeat it?" He scoffs.

"If you keep talking to me like that I just might make you… but anyways why do you wanna know anyways?" I sigh.

"Cause I made (Y/N) upset cause I was-" He cuts me off.

"Talking, but not thinking?" I nod.

"Exactly, but I know you've been through this at least once in your life, I did meet Cassie and she seems like a handful and a half" He closes his eyes.

"Please shut up… but yeah you could say that, but overall yeah when you hear something like that from a person who you believe that you can trust it starts to hurt…" He pauses and raises a finger. "A good example, I'll just use Cassie since you know her, but one day she had wanted to do all these things for and with me but it was just so annoying the way that she was approaching me with it that I lashed out at her" He pauses. "She didn't yell or beat me up like usual but instead she made me feel terrible that I had done her that way when she had really done nothing to me, but really the only way she recovered was by me explaining why I had did that, if (Y/N) could understand why you said those dumb thing then maybe it'd all work out in the end, but then again that's just with normal things, yours might not be so normal" I sigh.  
"Okay, so what is normal?" He thinks for a second.

"How should I know, I will _only _put up with one person and no one else so I wouldn't know any other problems like that but I have seen them and know how to help other people with it" He gains a smirk on his face.

"How?" He chuckles and closes his eyes putting them up next to his head.

"All you gotta do is give something important up, everyone loses it when that happen, especially when it seems like you really were trying to get or keep whatever it was; in your case it's win… so" He pauses. "Are you willing to lose this for (Y/N)?" I stare at him.

"You know for a dark version of Pit you sure are more… I don't know what the word it but like it means something with being able to think really well" He sighs.

"Intelligent, tactical, critical thinker…. I could go on" I shake my head.

"Nah, that's cool but still I the day before I made a promise to Gannon, Capt. and Bowser to win this because they had lost to Link plus a few other things I'd rather not get into to, I can't break a promise no matter who it's for" He sighs.

"Then I guess you're out of luck, cause' I can't change minds but all that I'm saying is go by your own choice not one that was chosen for you" He walks off, I sigh and look down at my fists.

"Arugg! Why did I make that stupid promise!"

**Your P.O.V.**

I didn't know that I could feel this angry over a fighter, I just met him and already I felt more attracted to him than the actual person who created me! But like he said maybe he was just saying that because he knows that I actually can fight… but then again like I told him. People lie and I've met some good ones since I got here really.

"Hey (Y/N)?" I turn around and see Cronus staring at me as if she were afraid of something. "Are you alright?" She points down to my hand, I look down and see it bleeding I grunt and release the grip I had on myself. "I've never seen you angry before, did something happen?" She walks over to me and takes out a first aid kid that she always had with her.

"Nothing important… just a fight with Mac" She sighs and cleans up the wounds before patching them up.

"Well don't say that I didn't warn you about people like him, most of these guys and girls here a full of their pride and it's impossible to get them out of it once they're inside" I nod.

"But I wasn't upset about that, it was because he told me that he had thought I was in this tournament because I was fighting to get that invite for next time" She stops and looks up to me.

"I may not have known you before this but I sure as hell know that you're not that kind of person, you're more humble and respected than anything so there's no way you would knock anyone else down for something you weren't aiming for" I look down.

"Well apparently it wasn't as obvious as it seemed…" She goes back to patching me up.  
"So, what are you going to do drop from the tournament or fight on?" I sigh.

"Fight on, but I want you or anyone to train me to be the best that I can be I don't care if I wind up passing out because of it" She smiles and pats my hands before helping me up.

"Well if it's training you want I'll try my best to help in which ever way that I can!" I smile to her.

"Thank you Cronus" She giggles then sighs.  
"But still I was really hoping that you and LM would have started a ship together, cause all these other ones are boring" I laugh.

"Well look you should just enjoy what you have, because something like mine is best left alone…" She shakes her head and gives me a small hug.

"Common, I'll help get your mind off of it, you feeling up to it?" I nod and take a breath.

"Yes… I am"

* * *

**I can finally write! Not that I couldn't before but blah, blah, blah. This chapter was helped by a lot of terrible thoughts in my mind as I'm going through a writers block at this moment but I plan to go back through the most of my stories and fix any typos (Seeing as how there's a lot of important ones in there!) and come back with the last chapter for the Little Mac saga, soon after I will post the next character chapters who I will most likely decide on my own unless you all want to help me pick but if not then I will pick on my own. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed this very delayed chapter update and favorite and review everyone! **


	12. Deciding Point

**Chapter 9: Deciding Point**

The tournament resumed the next day, I sigh and sit tapping my knee, I hear the seat next to me creek and I look hoping that it was (Y/N), I sigh and look back to the empty arena.

"What is is Link?" He smiles.

"Well nothing if you're going to act like that?" I groan and turn my head to him with an angry smile.

"Yes Link, Hero of Hyrule, what could you possibly need from me!" He chuckles.

"Well that's no better but still, I'm here cause' I wanted to tell you something" I lose the fake smile and look at him.

"What is it?" He sighs and removes his hat ruffling his hair.

"Well, I was disqualified earlier today…" I look at him.

"What! Why?" He sighs.

"Well they found out that I was using power customs, and so it was easier for me to fight that way…" He pauses and holds a finger up. "But in my defense, I really thought that they were allowed!" I chuckle then smile and stand up.

"Wait, that's great news!" His eyes narrow up to me.

"How on earth is that good?" I shake my head.

"No, it's good for me because that means I don't have to win this for Gannon, Bowser, and Capt.!" Link blinks a few times.

"Huh?" He pauses. "You mean to tell me that they all were trying to get you to beat me?" I sink back down into my seat.

"Well yeah, they wanted me to beat you and win the tournament for other reason like 'coming back nest year' or 'Just cause I don't like Link'." Link takes a breath.

"Mac, you weren't seriously thinking of doing that just for some petty reason were you?" I shrug.

"I don't know! I mean they were saying all this stuff and I was confused because of (Y/N) and like I just didn't know what to do so I just went with the better offer and decided to go with their choice" Link sighs.

"No wonder (Y/N) was acting like that yesterday…" I turn my head in interest hearing his/her's name.

"What happened with (Y/N)" He sighs and puts his hat back on and stands up.

"Common, I don't think I could tell you enough to understand" Worried, I get up anyways and follow him to the stage hallway, he leads me to a new recent stage called, Miiverse, he opens the door and we come inside to see Cronus, Toon Link, and King Dedede all sitting on the ground panting and with heavy smoke coming from their mouths. Cronus is the first to see me and gets up as best as she can walking over to me and Link.

"...Dude… why did you have do that crap to (Y/N)?" I blink a few times and look around.

"What… happened exactly?" She groans and Toon Link walks up with Dedede behind him.

"(Y/N) asked us for a three-on-one match, teams, with the highest stock and the lowest damage raito…" He looks up to Link. "And him, he just left us here with him/her!" Link chuckle awkwardly but gains his serious look back.

"Well I left because (Y/N) seemed to be targeting me so instead of dying in a match I wanted to live" Dedede makes a sound.

"And leave us to die!" He sighs.

"Look Mac, you gotta make things up, cause this was torture and plus it doesn't help that he/she even passed out and we can't leave this match either until we all lose but the stock is so high!" I look at her.

"How high?" She sighs.

"Ninety-nine, he/she was really willing to do a match for that long and the only reason was to make sure that you would lose today" I groan.

"Is (Y/N) still here?" She nods and points to the highest platform.

"Yeah, he/she's been sleeping all day…" I close my eyes and look down.

"Hey, do you think that you could tell him/her something for me?" She nods. "Tell (Y/N) that I can't apologize right now and depending on what happens today it might change a lot of things…" She nods to me.

"What are you even thinking of doing Mac?" I look up to Link.

"Well what else of course… winning!"

* * *

With little word after I left and waited for Master Hand to call our match, I stand on the edge and wait a few seconds seeing (Zero) Samus checking her guns, taking the place of Link, as well as the Fit Trainer doing some stretches and Capt just standing there like me. We make eye contact, I nod to him before looking down and over at (Y/N) who had just come in running panting and sweaty.

"Hey-" Before I can say anything else a glare is shot at me, I sighs and look back down waiting for Master Hand once more.

"Now, is everyone here and ready to fight!?" We look to each other and nod. "Alright…" He pauses. "3…2...1 go!" We all go toward each other, I had my eyes on Capt but instead I wound up in a one-on-one against (Y/N). I sigh and try to hop over him/her but to no avail (Y/N) charges for me and I'm hit with a (Blast/Punch/Slash). I fall back and look up at the stage sky and jump up punching (Y/N) back.

"Look this fight can wait but if you're so desperate to fight me, do it in the finals!" Everyone stops at my outburst. (Y/N) looks up at me with a hand on his/her knee.

"Look, stop fighting on impulse and just take your anger out later alright!?" He/She looks at me before laughing.

"You think I'd stop just because of what you say?" I sigh and turn my head.

"Look I know you probably hate me and I don't blame you but still… just wait and we'll settle this right" (Y/N) says nothing and I start to run over to where everyone else was resuming the match. We fight for an entire match on four stock, Samus and Capt. had teamed up, which confused me, did he really want to win that badly that he choose to fight her in the end? I shake my head and unintentionally team up with (Y/N), he/she didn't say anything during the whole time but I got the idea that he/she knew what we were both aiming for. I block I feel myself getting dizzy and soon I break and groan, during my frenzy to regain myself I didn't know who was behind me and I just swung. I didn't hit anything but soon I feel myself being launched out and I lost, I yell out and I hear…

"Fighter one: Defeated, Game!" I shake my head and look up from where I was seeing Samus and (Y/N). The screen showed to replay of what just happened, when I come back from my state I throw my fist, (Y/N) sidesteps and (Shoots/Kicks/Slashes) me out. I sigh and stand up removing my gloves. Damn it, i should have tried harder! I sigh to myself not caring for the results of it. I leave and go out in the hallway trying to catch my breath, "I said all of that just to lose…" I groan and lower myself onto the ground and pull my knees up resting my arms on them. A few minutes pass, hearing nothing but people talking I started to block out everyone, just then I feel a small breeze hit my side I look up and see Capt. standing there. I sigh and put my head back down,

"What do you need to get out of me now…" He just stares at me, I groan at his silence and stand up. "Look don't you dare say anything about me losing or some bull like that cause you lost too" He finally speaks.

"I wasn't going to… I was going to ask what does (Y/N) mean to you, because I don't know one person who would have done anything like that" I sigh and scratch my head.

"Look I don't have to explain anything, and I don't have to tell you something that doesn't matter I shouldn't even be talking to you I should be talking to (Y/N)" He puts his hands on his hips.

"Then why don't you?" He moves out of my way and I see a large group around (Y/N) with bright faces over their faces, even (Y/N) had one. I watch them for a while until I shake my head and face back to him.

"No, I'll do it later, it seem rude to talk to the guy you knocked out…"

After that the Semi-finals were held around dinner time, I ate and then went to watch, right when I got there they were announcing the winner. (Y/N) had won. I smiled watching him/her get surrounded by all sorts of things and friends, I chuckle and leave the arena. There was a small banquet for those who skipped dinner or for those who were like, Kirby or Wairo who just liked to eat everything, (Y/N) Had went to it so I skipped and wandered around for the remainder of the night. While I was doing so I started to hear some talking, I decided to listen since nothing else was going on.

"Great now thanks to you I have to fix this…" The angered voice of Dark Pit fills my ear but the other person who they were talking to doesn't sound too familiar.

"Fix what?" He growls then I see him point to another person who looks nothing like anyone who should belong here.

"Kuro…" He turns around and looks to her.

"It's fine… really but just knowing that you care enough for me is good enough for me" His face changed color and the other person laughs.

"Marth was right this place got even more lively!" Dark Pit growls once more.

"You're annoying and way too cheerful Roy!" He smiles.

"Well that's true… but still I think it's more than considerate that you feel this way towards her, but don't think I won't try to be her friend!" He growls and reaches for his Silver Blade.

"That's it! you and me in a match right now!" He chuckles.

"What all because I think you're lover is a friendly person?" He sighs.

"That's not it, she says that she doesn't like you but I'm sure that after a certain while she'll start to like you" She giggles.

"Oh Kuro, you get jealous to easily" He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, still a match right now!" They go on like for a while, I chuckle and turn back to just go in my room and train for a while. I get into my hallway and I see (Y/N) standing at my door, I feel my face heat up and I clear my throat feeling something stuck.

"(Y-Y/N)?" He/She looks up and and meets me halfway.

"Um… I just wanted to say sorry about all of that" I smile.

"You don't have too, I mean friendly competition right?" (Y/N) looks up and sighs.

"Why aren't you like bursting out at me… normally if something like that happens you'd get mad right?" I shrug and lean against the wall next to her/him.

"Nah, I mean honestly I was actually happy that I lost" I smile to myself.

"What, why?" I look to (Y/N) and chuckle.

"Because I got to keep my friend and plus you got to win, that's more than enough for me than some pass to being back here right?" I see (Y/N)'s cheeks turn red in the dimly lit hallway, soon the hallways fills with a light chuckle.

"Yeah… I guess you're right Mac" I smile. We enjoy each other's presence for a while before we speak once more.

"Mac… thank you for being here for me" I look to (Y/N) and see a bright smiling face I smile and nod to him/her.

"Yeah… same here" We both laugh. "But I just hope nothing like that ever happens again" I pause. "Because I definitely don't think that I can live without you in my life" My face heats up and I see (Y/N)'s deepen.

"Yeah, me either!" We look at each other before smiling, knowing that all of this is behind us and we can finally move on with each other.

* * *

**I feel like I could have done more with this, but ah it's a horrible ending but I feel like it's enough and it's goodish... maybe? But anyways, this is most likely the last chapter for Little Mac, I'll post the next chapter soon and for once it's not all about romance! Yay!**


	13. No way!

**Chapter 10: No way!**

"Villa!" At the sound of my name I turn around from re-planting a destroyed tree to see Ness, TL, and Lucas running toward me. I smile at them, it was odd having friends who weren't animals but it was nice too!

"Huh?" They all stop in front of me with huge smiles.

"Give us your shovel!" I smile.

"You know I can't do that, unless I really _give _it to you, and no one apparently wants that" TL shivers while Ness sighs.

"Well then you're coming with us, Lucas!" He looks to Ness.

"Me and TL are going to make sure no one finds the place tell Villa everything alright?" He nods and turns back to me while the other two run off somewhere, me and Lucas started walking through the halls passing some arguing adults as we did so.

"What was Ness talking about?" He laughs softly.

"Well I'm not sure if it's real or not because I wasn't with them, but both of them had found something apparently awesome" My ears pipe in interest.

"What was it?"

"Well Ness said it was treasure, he wasn't sure _what _kind of treasure but he said that, it's sure to be the greatest thing ever!" I laugh a bit.

"So he's going to dig it up?" He shakes his head.

"No it's underground but the whole place is filled with monsters, I heard some and it sounded familiar" I nod.

"Well then we should help all that we can, after all we did just meet everyone here!" He nods.

"Yeah, come on let's go!" We both start to run in the direction that Ness and TL went off in. We find them and come to a halt, the both pop their heads up from the hole they were in.

"You're here, Villa common and start digging!" I nod and take my shovel from my pocket and start to shovel tossing the dirt up.

"Ugh, hey where'd this dirt come from!" I stop and peek up seeing. Shulk and Pit cleaning the dirt off of their clothes.

"Oh sorry about that!" I yell while going back to the hole, they both walk over and bend down seeing into it.

"Alright, Villager I know that some guys here can be annoying but that's no reason to burry them!" I laugh at Pit.

"I'm not…" I pause.

"Yeah he's not, we're trying to dig a hole so we can get down here to find treasure!" They look to each other.

"You all found treasure?" Ness nods.

"Yeah, it's all right here, I found this when Master Hand was talking to me about sharing a bed with Lucas, I got bored and looked around and found this on his desk!" They sit down on the floor tossing their feet into the hole, earning some anger from me, and read it aloud.

"Here is the truth, this university, as annoying as it can be to host, was build over a standing life form, luckily enough it's contained and hasn't caused any damages or harm. I'll have to check up on it and be sure that nothing actually can happen, but I'll save it for another day until then I'll keep this as a reminder. Woah so you're saying that Master Hand is like keeping someone down here?" TL nods to his question.

"Yeah, and we're pretty sure we could find it and bring it up here so that he could be friends with us!" Lucas chimes in.

"What if it's a girl TL?" He growls.

"Well then we'll just… still be friends with her…" We all chuckle.

"You're still shy about girls~" Ness taunts him, his cheeks turn a light red and he starts to yell at Ness, Shulk drops down into the hole and speaks to me.

"Hey, this is going to take too long, and we don't have another shovel why don't we just blow it up!" I stop.

"That's smart… but where are we going to get the bombs from?" He smirks to me.

"We'll probably have to do it tonight but how about we sneak into the Item Vault and take some!" I smile then frown.

"But it's always locked…" He hums then claps his hands together.

"You're right, we'll just have to find someone who can open it for us" I nod to him then he helps up out of the hole before getting out himself.

"Hey guys, Shulk said we should try blowing the whole thing up" They stop fighting and shrug.

"That's smarter than trying to dig it up!" Pit said bouncing a bit.

"Alright then but how do _you _expect to get the bombs then?" We look to each other when we both gasp.

Later that night, we all ate dinner early and went to bed then we met at the Item Vault door during our bedtime. Mr. Game and Watch walks over to us and stops in his frame. I smile to him,

"Do you have the key?" He makes a sound and raises a key up into the air and stuff it inside the door opening it, we all beam at the large shelf that held every item we all used in our matches. I go over and find a few bomb-ombs' and stuff one into my pocket before grabbing four more, Pit does the same taking seven more, while Shulk and Ness take a few Smart Bombs. TL and Lucas grab some food in case something goes wrong, TL takes a few Heart Containers and Lucas takes some Maximum Tomatoes. I'm about to leave first when I hit something that makes a honk sound, I look down at it and see a Mr. Saturn, I smile thinking how they were the first item I caught since coming here, I take the bomb-omb that I had and replace it with him then I run out catching up with everyone else. We go back to the hole and go over the plan again.

"Alright so we got the bombs, and we got me and Lucas Magnet to take up the rumble after it explodes right?" Lucas flashes his and accidentally hits TL.

"Ow!" He holds up his hand.

"Sorry…" He growls but comes back to us.

"And so now all we need is…" Just then a voice finishes.

"Me right?" We turn and see Palutena with a bright smile over her slightly sleeping face.  
"Lady Palutena, I told you, you didn't have to help" She yawns and shakes her head before patting my head.

"Pit I told you, I'm a goddess and seeing as how I can't talk you guys out of this I might as well help and make sure nothing serious happens" He sighs while I giggle and she moves over a distance away from the hole and sits down placing her wings on the ground next to her.

"So why exactly did you guys need a decoy anyways?" Shulk chuckles.

"Just in case the smart bombs wake anyone up you can be here to distract them, after all who wouldn't want to help a pretty goddess?" She giggles.

"You'll make me blush!" We all smile to her "Well then I'll me the best decoy!" We all nod then grab a few bomb-ombs, Ness and Lucas jump down and yell up.

"We're ready!" Me, TL, Shulk and Pit nod to one another and one at a time toss the bombs down, they explode but only the sound of it going off is heard and not the rumble that might wake someone up. They come back up after their all gone with more energy than when they started.

"Sweet, I've missed doing that!" Lucas chuckles along with him.

"Alright so now we just toss the smart bombs down?" I nod to Lucas, and hand him one. We look down and see that the hole wasn't as deep as we were hoping it to be.

"I don't think it's deep enough…" Palutena's heels click as she walks over to us.

"Nope not in the slightest… with that hole you might just tear this whole place down, try going about…" She pauses and leans over getting a better look. "Twenty more meters, than that should be ample enough for to just shake the ground the not the building" We nod and take her word for it.

"Wow Lady Palutena I didn't know that you knew math too!" She giggles.

"I know everything Pit, Math was just the easiest part" He chuckles to her. We do as she says and we start to use other means of increasing the hole. TL takes out his bombs and they do only enough but soon have no more effect on it, Ness and Lucas use their PK Plash and Ice, Pit shots down his arrows in attempt to weaken it. Shulk uses his Smash and stabs the ground downward while I drop my bowling balls and my trees getting it down just enough.

"That should do it boys!" We all cheer but stop realizing that we might wake someone up. We all look again and see that it was a bit deeper, we start dropping the smart bombs a space apart so that if anyone woke up we could just palutena for it. We use them all and finally we can no longer see the bottom of the hole.

"Great now what, cause' if it doesn't touch the ground the we're screwed!" TL says, Ness thinks for a second.

"Hey gimme your boomerang!" He takes it out if his pouch then hands it to Ness.

"Hey don't do tha-" Lucas is cut off in his protest when Ness shoots a PK Fire at it burning it like a torch, TL gasps.

"Hey that was my only boomerang!" He snickers at him.

"Sorry, sorry, But I'll tell Link that I burned it and I'll even help you fix it!" He sighs and moves on, Lucas gets the idea after seeing their resolve and tosses it down into the hole, we wait a while and see that it was really far down where the ground actually was, it comes back and he burns it out handing it back to a upset TL.

"Well the only thing that we can do now is send some down there…" Pit says.

"Yeah seems that way" Shulk says. We all just agree with and start deciding who was going down there.

"But on one has a long enough jump to get back up!" Lucas speaks some sense into all of us.

"Well the only way we could do this is unless we used someone else's after we used ours!" I suggest.

"Oh, you mean like Pac-Man's where it stays and we can jump on it!" Pit says.

"Exactly, someone should go and get him." I say.

"I'll do it, he's close to the Fit Trainer's room anyways" Tl cheers up. We nod and he leaves, we go back to it and wonder about another problem.

"Who has the best jump out of all of us?" They all look to me and Shulk instantly.

"Hey look my Jump can only go so high it's a bit too much for me!" I sigh.

"Then I guess it's up to me huh?" Lucas gives a small look.

"If it makes you feel better we'll be making sure you don't even get hurt!" I smile at him and then jump down, I took a Maximum Tomato in case I fell in all the way and got lost. Then I waited there with the smart bomb in my hand for TL to get back with Pac-Man. In the mean time I overhead Mario talking with all of them.

"What were those rumbles?" I see Palutena's wings cover up the hole but I can still hear them.

"Oh Palutena? She got hurt because of… uh" Pit's unconvinced voice causes me to sigh I yell up to Palutena.

"Loid!" She giggles and finishes for him.

"Villager's Loid, he was making sure of something and I got hit, but I'm fine everyone" I hear Peach sigh in relief then a echoey slap is heard.

"You all should be ashamed, hitting a woman and then not even helping her is a terrible thing to do!" Pit wines.

"I told her not to help…" She sighs.

"Pit!" Her laughter fills up the whole hallway, Pit speaks with, how I assumed to be, flustered voice.

"What, I'm just worried for you that's all!" She giggles again.

"You're getting upset over 'this'?" He's quiet for a while then chuckles loudly.

"Oh yeah, not real gotcha, I almost forgot there!" The Zelda's voice comes in.

"What are you all doing out here anyways?" Shulk stammers.

"Uh, well we're just… out here having some… male bonding?" Ness groans.

"Ew gross, I don't bond with anyone!" Lucas giggles.

"You sure about that Ness? You sure didn't seem like it those times when you would tell me how you never wanted to let me go or-" He cuts him off, I hear some 'Awws' but Zelda speaks once more.

"As cute as that is, it didn't answer my question, what are you all doing out here?" Everyone goes silent.

"Having better chances with Link, than you ever could, that's for sure!" TL finally comes back, I could tell by his voice. Zelda growls.

"What do you know you're just a child!" He chuckles.

"Yeah but I _am _Link, I may not be the one you want but…" She fumes.

"I don't want Link… I don't even like him!" She storms off, her footsteps echo into the hole.

"Great…" Peach says with a sigh.

"Looks like we have to calm her down again?" Rosalina says.

"Yeah, but I'll leave it up to you two… I don't want to get in the way again." Mario, unusually, says with no confidence in his voice, he sounded almost like Luigi!

"Alright, well then whatever you all are doing I hope it goes well, see you in the morning!" Peach's heels make a skip sound as she leaves while Rosalina's Luma chirps off and they all leave. Once they do, a group sigh takes place above me.

"Villa you still alive?" I nod to nothing.

"I'm pretty sure of it!" He chuckles then

"Well then we're gonna try it now!" I nod and move a bit over against the wall.

"And hurry up before Zelda feels the need to scold me for that!" I laugh and nod.

"You know what to do right?" Lucas' worried voice calms me down and I nod.

"Yeah, wait for Pac-Man to jump down toss the bomb and jump up, easy enough" They nod.

"We're gonna count, toss it down on three!" Pit yells.

"Got it!"

"Ready Pac-Man?" He looks at him then shows him a pixel figurine. "Okay then…" They laugh then I hear.

"Alright here goes nothing… One, Two…" I get ready. "Three!" I toss it and jump up using my balloons before I feel the heat of the bomb touch my feet, I look around trying to hear his jump beams and finally find one. I jump on it and see another and another and another, until I'm finally back up with everyone else, I fell into Palutena but she catches me with ease and sets me down.

"Welcome back Villager!" I smile and see Pac-Man leaving with no other word, he must have known what we were doing and decided other wise; I go over and join everyone else looking down into the now bright light purple hole.

"Awesome!" I hear Pit say.

"What's down there... come on let's go!" Without any other word Ness jumps down dragging a screaming Lucas down with him.

"Man I wanted to go first!" Pit jumps down next, screaming as he drops. Me, Shulk and TL look to each other, Shulk then sighs and stands up.

"Hop on" He says half-heartedly, me and TL snicker before climbing up his arms and sitting on his shoulders. Right before he does he stops and turns to Palutena who stood up and is now dusting her dress off. "Oh right, you wanna come too?" She shakes her head.

"If I have to guide you all through this place it'd be pretty boring, but bring back up whatever's down there for me and we'll be even!" Shulk nods.

"Alright, but thanks anyways!" She nods then stops again.

"Oh wait, what about the hole?" We look at her.

"What about it?" TL asks as non-rudely as he could.

"Well I mean you all will most likely be down there for a few days we don't want anyone walking over it and falling inside right?" We all nod then we both hop off of his shoulder.

"You're right, well lets see if we can cover it up with something!" We run with Palutena down to a place where we knew it'd be easy to get something out of.

"Fit Trainers!" TL bangs on the door and it's opened, we're greeted with a bright room and a large masked sent.

"Toon Link?" I nods.

"Yeah…! Wait have you two just been working out this whole time?" The F Fit trainer walks over to the door and nods before bending over and hitting both of our backs.

"Yep, it's a pre-bedtime stretching, and remember to keep your backs straight for better posture!" We both give her a smile. "But it's late, and at this time boys of your age should be in bed, but you it's fine to stay up this late just don't make it a habit it could ruin your health" Palutena giggles and nods to her.

"Look Health Nut, we're just here because we wanted to see if you could use your balance board to cove-, I mean, balance on!" They both look to each other.

"Well as long as you both use it for key exercises!" The M Fit trainer takes a deep breath before handing the both of us two of our own. "And for you here," Palutena gladly accepts it.

"Wait about about mine?" Shulk asks.

"Oh that, you seem to be in good enough shape so it doesn't seem like you need anymore" Shulk looks at his body.

"Wait how do you two know?" They look to each other.

"Summertime outfit Shulk?" His face changes a few shades, when Palutena says that.

"Oh… right, well still could I have one anyways?" They nod and give him one, he takes it covering his stomach shyly. Me and TL both laugh and he groans loudly.

"Thank you both, we'll be sure to take care of it, and return it in one piece!" They nod.

"Alright, sleep eight hours and wake up refreshed everyday!" We nod before leaving running back to the hole. We get back to our original positions on Shulk's shoulders and look to Palutena.

"Okay, tell everyone that I wish them the best, I'll put these up so you have nothing to worry about now!" We nod to her.

"Thanks so much Palutena!" I say, she giggles and ruffles both mine and TL's hair.

"You're welcome, and good luck!" We nod once more before Shulk jumps down the hole...

* * *

**I love writing this, it's co cute... at least to me. But anyways I hoped you enjoyed it, Favorite and Review everyone! **


	14. Friendship!

**Chapter 11: Friendship!**

"Guys!" Me, Shulk, and TL all walk over to them, Ness walks over and frowns.

"We were waiting, we could have been gone by now!" We chuckle.

"Yeah I wanted to explore~!" Pit wines, I smile up to him.

"You could have just let without us, I mean we would have found you guys since you're so loud!" TL states, Ness nods.

"We're not loud! But anyways, we would have _but_ Lucas wanted to wait for you guys!" He looks down and nods.

"W-well I didn't know if anything had happened so I wanted to make sure we were all together…" We all laugh, Shulk rubs his head while Pit pats his shoulder.

"Well at least you're worried about us!" Lucas smiles at Shulk's praise, Ness speaks up again.

"Well if all of _that _is settled then can we move on now? This place is huge and it looks really cool!" We nod, I walk a bit up so I can see more of the small cave.

"So this is under…?" I say while looking up at the roof which looks to resemble a sky, sharp diamonds poke out from the side of the walls while the 'sun' in the room shines on the light purple crystals.

"This should've been a stage!" TL says picking something up.

"Yeah, this is way cool… I mean it almost looks like Final Destination with like the sky and the sun and everything!" Pit says. "Plus a cool place like this must have something amazing in it!" We agree.

"But where do we look?" No one speaks, then TL gasps.

"Oh, I search for things like this all the time, this should be _easy_ for me, but all I need is a compass so I know where I'm going!" We all look around.

"Wait you don't have your own?" Pit says, he shakes his head.

"Sheik said what while we were hear things like that on our person was like pretty much useless so I left it under my bed!" We all groan.

"Maybe we could make one!" I suggest.

"How we don't know how to make anything let alone something as complex as a compass..." Shulk says, I put my finger on my chin and tap my foot. "And anyways what good will come out of having one if we can't even leave this room, it seems pretty closed off to me" We look around.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say lowering my finger and looking around the rest of the room. We all just stand there throwing around ideas on how to move on but nothing good comes to mind.

…

"Hey!" We stop talking and look to a voice that wasn't in our group, the voice belonged to a boy, maybe around me and TL's age, he had really pale skin, it almost shinned! He also had monster black hair and dark purple eyes, for some reason he was wearing a plain white shirt and some dark blue jeans and normal looking shoes, he looked pretty normal from my eyes. He tilted his head and spoke again. "Um… hello?" We look to one another before walking over to him.

"Hey there…" Ness says nervously, the boy smiles and laughs slightly.

"Um, who are you?" Pit suddenly asks, he stops laughing and looks to him.

"Oh me? Well everyone down here calls me Koa!" We nod.

"That's a cool name!… But um how'd you get down here, and before us too?" TL asks.

"Oh well I've always been down here" He says without hesitation, we all gasp.

"You have?" He nods and brings up his hand to his other one and starts pulling at his fingers making them pop.

"Yeah, I've always been here but I've never met any of you all until now!" We look to each other again.

"So you've been here but you haven't… met anyone?" He shakes his head.

"Nope, but I know you all!" I blink a few times.

"Huh?" Shulk says, he chuckles.

"Yeah, you're Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Pit, Villager, and Shulk!" He points to all of us saying our names, we stare at him wondering who he was and how he knew us…

"So… Koa?" He nods. "Why are you down here then?" He shrugs.

"I don't really know much..." He points a finger up "But M does though!" Shulk speaks.

"Who's M?" He smiles.

"He's another person just like me, we live down here together, wanna meet him?" We all shrug.

"Sure it's not like we can find any other passage down here anyways" Ness says walking next to him, we all follow suit as he starts to walk into a small pathway that we didn't see before now, he takes us down and starts talking again.

"Lucas?" He slightly gasps.

"Yes?" He smiles.

"Do you like it...? Being back here?" He smiles and nods.

"Oh, yeah I do a lot, I sort of missed everyone... so it's nice being back!" He chuckles.

"That's good, cause' everyone missed you too, I kept hearing that everyone wanted Lucas back or that Ness was crying over that fact that you weren't back!" He laughs while Ness' cheeks turn red and he starts yelling.

"I wasn't crying… I was just upset!" We all chuckle.

"Ness it's fine if you were, it's not like it's a bad thing that you were." Lucas reassures him calming down his rant, I chuckle as he stop in front of a wall. Koa looks at it and groans.

"What's wrong?" TL asks, he shakes his head and taps it a few times.

"It's nothing, it's just that M blocked it again…" He pauses. "Hey, um, could you all turn around just for a second?" I look up to him.

"What for?" He chuckles awkwardly.

"Um… it's just that to open this door sort of requires something… special, and you shouldn't see it" We all look to each other then nod and turn our backs. He sighs with relief then I hear his footsteps walk a bit closer to the wall then I hear a loud crashing sound and some other noise then I feel the ground under me shake and hear the wall being destroyed. We all turn around worried and see him standing in the middle of the rubble unharmed, we run over to him.

"What was that!?" TL asks, he smiles.

"Nothing, I just had to open it!" We look at him then he turns on his heel and walks through the destroyed wall, we don't follow him and instead have a group talk.

"Okay, there's something up with him, he doesn't seem normal!" Pit says looking out of the small group to see if he walked back.

"You have a point… but he doesn't see evil so maybe we should just ignore it" TL states.

"But what if he is and is just trying to lure us into a trap!" Ness says with a green tint coming onto his face. Lucas pats his shoulder.

"He's right, things like that happen all the time…" We all sigh.

"Well we all have our own weapons right?" They nod to me. "So it'd be easy to defend ourselves so we should go ahead and not worry about it" They look down to the ground.

"Guys?" We all shoot up seeing Koa with a concerned expression, we give him a smile and he starts to grow one as well.

"We're coming, we just had to talk about... something first" He nods and walks past the wall again, we go back and settle for my suggestion. We walk into the large hole where we see him standing at yet another entrance this one we just go through since it was already open. We get into a bright room, I cover my eyes as does everyone else at the sudden brightness in the room. It's all sorts of colors, blue, red, purple, green, white, yellow, and pink. Soon my eyes got used to the bright and I looked around seeing a large circular ditch filled with really clear water, a small pillar stood in the middle, we all walked past it and reached Koa, and small dog, and another person. This person looked just like him, his only difference were his height and his eyes, they were light blue instead of purple like Koa's. The puppy was small and reminded me of Duck Hunt and Boney, when Lucas brought him over one day, he opened his mouth and curled back up in the water resting there. We walked past him and over to Koa and the guy who looked just like him.

"Why'd you bring these guys here?" He chuckles.

"They fell down a hole, and asked me why I was down here and I didn't know what to tell them so I brought them to you since you know so much!" He looks at us then groans and stands up his bare feet messing with the still water.

"Why are you guys down here, this place is like a thousand and one feet down, there's no way you all just 'fell' down here" We all smile and sigh.

"Well we didn't, we found this note from Master Hand, it said that there was someone down here and we wanted to meet him or her so we could be their friend!" He looks to us.

"You all aren't lying, I can tell it… but anyways that 'person' you were looking for, it's more like two people and a dog" We look at him.

"So you're that thing he's keeping down here?" He nods.

"Yep, I'm M and he's Koa and that little guy down there is Kemo" We nod. then he sits down in the water, we all shrug and follow suit looking at them both.

"Well, why are you down here, were you like trapped down here or something?" Pit asks, he shakes his head.

"No, we've been here as long as Ness actually, it's just that we're not 'fighters' per say" He says. I hum.

"So you're just someone here?" M nods and Koa goes on.

"Yep, we were just here until recently…" He trails off.

"What do you mean?" Shulk asks, he looks down shaking his head.

"I don't wanna say, cause I'm sure that if I do you'll all leave…" We smile.

"We won't leave, it's not like you're evil or anything right?" He doesn't speak, Me sighs.

"Look he won't budge, he's like a boulder, once he has something in his head he'll stick with it until it's forced out of him" His cheeks flush.

"Hey!" He ignores his protests.

"But anyways, I'll say it… honestly it's not like if you all try something we can't defend back" We all grunt a bit. "But I'll only say one thing… it's mainly the reason why Master Hand put us down here in the first place… you know about Classic Mode?" We all nod. "And you know that big, huge, _crazy,_ tough creature at the end of it?" Most of us groan.

"Yeah that thing always kills us, it's too tough!" Pit says, we all agree.

"Yeah but once you know how to fight it, it get's pretty easy!" TL says.

"Yeah but that beast thing is the hardest!" I shake my head to Shulk.

"I think it's those swords" We all go back and forth until he chuckles and stops us.

"Well I'm glad you all feel that way…" We look at him confused. "Me, Koa and Kemo, well... we're all that annoying creature" My eyes open up wide and I look at them.

"N-no way! Y-y-you're joking right?" He shakes his head and stands up along with Koa who up to this point had been looking down, upset.

"See?" They stand a small distance apart and start slashing at the air with quick movement, it wasn't that quick to where I couldn't recognize it. It was using those four slashes then a small down smash attack that always hit and knocked us out if you didn't block or counter it, they stop and face us with their swords still as their arms.

"But… But I thought that thing was just some creature!" TL says shocked.

"Well we're not…" Koa says softly.

"But how, how are you two that thing? And, and why do you fight!?" Lucas said, they change their arms back to normal and walk back over to all of us.

"Well he doesn't know, and no matter how many times I explain it he doesn't get it, but overall you know how back in the old days how there was always that little ball in the middle of the Final Destination stage?" Ness nods, he turns back to me, Shulk, Lucas, and Pit and explains it quickly to us then we go back to listening to him.

"Well that was us, and inside it was just like this place now, but only smaller and like always shaking from fights, but anyways, yeah that was us down there, we were okay with living down in there and doing nothing but then out of no where, Master Hand is gonna grab us and ask us to be a boss for no reason…" He pauses and looks to Koa who grew a deep scowl on his forehead, he chuckles and rubs his head like an older brother. "In the end we said that we didn't really want to just fight and be beaten all the time but he offered us something that we couldn't say no to…" We grunt.

"W-what was it?" He moves his hand back down and stares down at his legs.

"It was our souls…" We all slightly gasp. "He took them and put them into that little sphere, that you all take your last frustrations out on, when you all beat that up it... well it works like this…" He pauses and moves both of his hands to the water and makes small black matter figures, out of the same stuff we see with Master Core. First he makes that human looking thing. "This guy is me, just in like in a black matter I guess… but, I try and keep you guys from Kemo, cause he doesn't like stranger much with hostile intent, but if you do get past me you face him, he tries his hardest to keep you all away from me and Koa, we team up and fight with swords we learned to master. So once you get past all of that, I come back here and watch as Koa here turns into you all and tries to take you out with all the damage we've both given you, then if you defeat him he's back here with me and Kemo to watch as you defeat our souls-" We all grunt.

"Wait no, we don't wanna destroy your souls, that's not fair, you all haven't done anything!" Pit says standing up.

"Yeah, you all can just stop and stay here right?" Lucas says unsure of himself, he shakes his head and chuckles.

"Calm down everyone and let me finish" Pit sits back down angrily, we all listen, I feel my chest grow hot and I start to shake a bit as I listen to him. "You all aren't necessarily destroying our souls, that's the catch to it. Master Hand knows that if he let it to where they got destroyed we'd be gone too, so instead he put them in there and when you defeat them they're put back into us for a certain time, pretty much however long it is until the next person takes on Classic Mode, so it's like a cycle, and endless painful cycle of our souls being removed and put back in _all_ the time" We lower our heads about to say something. "But it's not like we can change it, but it doesn't matter much anyways cause' we're happy!" Koa loses his frown and looks up along with us.

"...H-he's right, we are all happy" Shulk grunts.

"Why, you're losing your souls and are pretty much trapped here right!?" They nod, Kemo barks softly and joins us in Koa's lap, he rubs his head and speaks.

"We're happy because we get to fight with you all, and see new techniques, watch how you all grown, see everyone's happy faces, everything! We're always there enjoying the things we wouldn't normally do." M speaks.

"So it's like a lose-win situation... we're stuck here with no other purpose but to fight and win, but for it we get to be just like all of you still!" We smile a bit then Ness stands up.

"So you're saying that all those times when we went there it was you three?" They nod. "You know what, I'm gonna fight even more with you guys!" They look at him confused, Shulk stands up.

"Me too!" TL stands up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna really try against you two from now on!" Lucas joins Lucas, Pit does the same then I do.

"We're all gonna make sure you get the same treatment that we do, and we can all be friends!" Koa and M look to each other, M chuckles while Koa bites his lip holding back his tears. Kemo barks happily and wags his tail.

"Guys…" Koa loses his cool and bawls out standing up running us all into a hug, we smile and return it as M stands up. M soon pulls him from their grasp and leaves him to cry next to him.

"Can we tell everyone else about you guys?" I ask.

"Well… I guess so, I mean some of you guys say some really rude things and honestly if I could get back that cocky Dark Pit, that jerk Ryu, those conceded Princesses, Zelda and Peach, that gross man Wairo, that phrat faller Mac, and few other people I would do so happily!" He said turning his hand into a sword, we all calm him with a smile and a laugh.

"Well we'll tell everyone, we'll make sure no one is a jerk to you guys anymore!" TL says. He calms down and nods.

"Thank you guys, that's the best news we've heard our whole lifetime" We all smile. "But I think you should get back up there soon, someone is going to be looking for you all and then you'll get in trouble" We nod.

"We gotcha, and to keep our promise we'll try Classic Mode together later!" He chuckles, we talk for a second longer.

"Wait, can we ever see you two again?" He shrugs.

"Only if you can find this hole again, it's not like we can go up there cause we're not 'fighters'..." Lucas smiles.

"Well we'll make sure to come down here every so often!" He smiles.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you guys too, it's still fun being here just with these two bit it's nice having more around" I gasp.

"Hey everyone, we should make everyone come down here one day, it'd be fun and everyone could meet you all!" Koa grunts and looks down. "What is that a bad idea?" He shakes his head.

"N-no… it's fine" M chuckles.

"Wow, I can't believe that you actually are _this_ shy!" He looks elsewhere, we all stare in confusion but then burst out laughing. Koa gasps and sulks a bit.

"Well don't worry everyone is friendly up there really!" He looks up shyly and sighs.

"A-alright then…" We all smile to him reassuring him. We all decide to come back here tomorrow and for dinner sometime so we take our leave. I let everyone walk in front of me and I stop and walk back over to them.

"Hey?" Koa looks at me confused, I smile and dig around for something in my pocket, I pull out the I had brought with me and put it in his hand.

"Here, keep it as a gift in case something ever happen!" He looks at it then a large smile takes over his face and he nods to me.

"Thank you, Villager!"

* * *

**.**

**..**

**…** **I honestly have no clue where this idea came from, but I liked it so I worked with it, plus I think it's a bit sweet, an idea where Master Core is just a normal non-playable fighter who wants to join in with everyone! But this isn't the end for this little part so don't get any hopes for this to end soon~ Favorite and Review! **


	15. Understandings

**Chapter 12: Understandings... **

This was amazing! Ever since that day we all had went down there and either talked to them or explored their home, oddly enough it was bigger than it seemed and there were small passageways blocked by light purple crystals going under, above, next to, or out of stages and whenever we went there we normally just watched everyone else fight. It was fun, TL decided to use some of the funnier matches against fighters and get stuff from them, like his first victim of this, Sonic, saying that he'd tell everyone about the mess up he did in his own stage if he didn't get him something he wanted from his room whenever he didn't feel like it. We were against it, really, but TL didn't mind blackmailing. Even while having all of this fun we thought about how lonely they must have been to only see them, so he kept our promise from before and planned for a party and everyone to come, of course it couldn't be a surprise party seeing as how it's their home and anything we brought down there would just be seen by them so we asked them first.

"A party?" I nod to Koa, his question made him seem shy by the way he asked it. "I dunno, I don't think M would like that…" Right then M walks over and nods.

"Damn right I wouldn't, we can't have this party down here or anywhere for that manner, wasn't it enough just you four meeting us?" I shake my head.

"No, not really I mean you all should have some fun too!" I pause. "I mean it's not like Master Hand told us that _we_ couldn't come down here for you guys right?" He shrugs.

"I wouldn't know…" I sigh.

"Well he didn't, look this won't be anything big and it'll only be just to introduce you all to everyone" He sighs and sits down in the water, I stay standing up.

"Look, Villa I know you most likely see us as loners or something but we already told you we're happy here just the three of us; and besides what if something happens down here with everyone being crowded in this cave, everyone would get hurt and just hate us more…" I tilt my head.

"Hate you more? How can you hate someone you don't know?" He sighs.

"Have you ever heard 'People fear what they don't understand?'." I nod "Exactly they don't know what Master Core is and because we've 'given them a hard time' they most likely just added onto that hate" I shake my head.

"You don't know that." He lowers his head and rubs his temple.

"Look either way no, I won't let you all have this party down here" I pout and look down just nodding, he sighs and stands up ruffling my hair. "But still thanks that you're worried about us, it means a lot" I nod he yawns and makes his way out leaving me, Kemo, and Koa in the room together.

"Sorry about that Villa…" I smile and walk closer to him.

"No it's alright, I just thought of something when he said that!" He stands up.

"What?" I smile and explain.

"He said we couldn't have it down here right?" He nods. "Then that means we _can _have it we just have to find another location for it!" Koa stares at me blankly before his eyes widen and his mouth opens up.

"Ooooh, oh ok I get it" I laugh at his lateness. "But where can have it then?" I shrug.

"You guys said that you can't go up there so I guess that's out of the question…" We think for a second then he gasps.

"Oh wait, Final Destination!"

"What about it?"

"Well it's just that we can up there see!" He places down Kemo for him to follow us then jogs over to a wall in the room, he open it and we walk through, then I see what he was talking about. "This is the only stage we can enter actually… since it is our home and everything" I nod to him.

"Well then we'll have it here, but does M go in here?" He nods.

"Yeah, if he's feeling upset over something he'll go in here and talk to the sun, I don't get what it does but it seems to calm him down" I nod.

"Then I'll just have to tell everyone the goes into Classic Mode not to say any mean stuff then he'll be happy right?" He shrugs.

"He's weird, or more like it he's an adult, and I don't get them, so sometimes I can what he's upset by and sometimes I can't" I shrug and leave the stage along with him.

"Yeah I get that, well then we'll just have to work fast, if we could I was thinking about having it two days from now" He smiles and nods.

"Yeah that's good, at least then he won't have any time to get upset" We both laugh. "But Villa can I ask you something?" He sits back down in the water.

"What?" He rubs Kemo's fur.

"Well it's just that, why do you all want us to meet everyone so badly I mean we've have seen you guys and know all of your personalities and everything so why waste your effort on this?" I blink a few times not understanding what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I pause. "Because it sounds like you're saying that you're not our friend" He looks up at me confused.

"What?" I smile.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I like to think that no matter who you are you can make friends, I mean I lived with animals and that doesn't seem to normal does it?" He shakes his head. "But I still made friends with them, and they made friends with me, so actually I'm only doing this because you're my friend!" His eyes widen a bit. "What? You didn't think you were our friend?" He shakes his head.

"No, I mean yeah you all said it but I don't really know how friendships work, I know how family work because of M and Kemo, but not friends…" I laugh and look around for the Mr. Saturn he let wander around.

"I told you to keep that and you did, that's something only a friend would do" He looks at it.

"...Really?" I nod. "That's so strange, I thought friends was something totally different" I laugh.

"What did you think it was?" He crosses his legs and rests his elbows on his knees while splashing up some water and black matter.

"Well for one thing, I always thought friends lived together… and that if you were a friend that you had to have something on that person like say for instance if, by mistake, I hurt something of yours then as payment we be friends" I nod understanding what he meant.

"No it's not like that, friends just have something in common or grew up together and calm each other down, because if you hate that person you're not wanna be around them" He nods then smiles.

"Well I think I get it now… so you, and everyone else, are my friends?" I nod standing back up.

"Yep!" His mouth turn into a smile and he giggles

"That's great, I never thought I could get friends, for some reason I'm really happy now!" I laugh.

"Stay happy until the party then, I'll tell everyone and if you want you could help us!" He bounces a bit

"Yeah I wanna help!"

"Then I'll tell them, but until then just keep an eye on Final Destination!" I yell as I start to leave.

"Alright! See you later then!" He yells back to me, I laugh and exit their 'room' and head for the hole.

**Koa's P.O.V.**

Villager left… I really meant what I said, because normally I'm all upset after someone leave because I don't know when they'll get back, but… I know he'll be back I can feel it plus he told me we were friends. I look down to Kemo and smile. "You think he'll come back?" He barks and licks my cheek. I laugh and fall back into the water letting him lick my face. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"Koa! What are you doing in the water you'll have to clean up... again." I hear the tired voice of M behind me. I sit up and look at him rubbing his eyes.

"Well I was having fun with Kemo!" _If only he could talk I wouldn't have said that… _M look at us and scoffs.

"Happy?" I nod.

"Yeah happier than I've ever been!" He groans.

"Could you not be so happy right _now_, it's too early in the morning for that." He joins me in the water and rubs Kemo's head.

"Well sorry but happy is an emotion that isn't held back by the time of day!" He claps his hands.

"Nice work; A+" I pout.

"What's got you in such a…" He looks at me waiting for my response. "Uh, bad mood?" He chuckles.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I pout.

"Telling you."

"Oh ok, I couldn't tell with out vague that sounded…" He rolls his eyes. "But it's called not being a morning person, you wouldn't know that since you don't sleep..." I grunt.

"Rest assured!" He sighs.

"That's not what that means…" I grunt.

"Then what_ does_ it mean?" He sighs.

"_That _means that you already told me something and that I don't have to worry about it, just saying rest assured toward you sleeping makes no sense" I growl.

"Well… whatever I think it sounds alright!" He rolls his eyes. "And besides you were the person telling me I should get happier anyways," He nods and leans back yawning.

"Yeah I did; seven years ago" I feel heat coming up to my face. "Back then you were just a little brat and look how much you haven't grown!" He speaks like what called a grandmother's voice.

"Hey I have grown, like you said in those books, I'm turning into a fine young man!" He scoffs.

"Yeah a _young_ man alright." I feel the same heat in my cheeks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He closes his eyes leaning back.

"Oh nothing, nothing…" I growl. "Hey Koa?" I lose my growl and look at him.

"Yeah?" He turns his head and looks at me not lifting up.

"Don't you ever think about what we are?" I blink confused. "I know you probably don't get it, but I know at one point in time you've question what we are right?" I look at my hands and nod.

"Yeah… but look! It wasn't in a bad way, I don't know if we're human or whatever, so I questioned it…" I pause. "But then you told me that humans have red blood when they get hurt, they experience emotions, and they get confused on what they are sometimes too so I figured we must be human then!" He looks at me then suddenly starts laughing, I stare at him my cheeks getting hot again. "W-what's so funny?" He dies down.

"Nothing, it's just that all this time I thought you were a dufus…" He places his hand on top of my head. "But looks like I was just wrong" I look up at him though my hair. "Still… even though I don't like that idea of meeting everyone, meeting them sure has changed you" I nod.

"See so I am growing." He chuckles.

"Yeah... _but_ you're still shy." Once more I feel my cheeks heating up.

"I'm not shy!"

M, Kemo, and I did our usual ate breakfast watched a few matches do a few Classic Modes, eat lunch, defeat a few fighters, then eat dinner then wash up. He, normally around this time, would go to bed, me, for some reason, I couldn't find it in myself to close my eyes and not know what's going on around me at all times so soon I just never slept. I left Kemo in the water to sleep while I went into Final Destination and left through the door entering the Smash University. This place was huge and it was also the place where I learned so much from, before I barely knew how to speak but because I found this little exit I was able to find out things and I asked M about them. More or less he became my teacher of some sort but he was also my family and the same with Kemo, I didn't want to be without them or with anyone else I was happy for what I got. Everyone was asleep so I got to explore a few places, I went into the challenge room and saw a lot more broken than before, I scanned through seeing one that interested me. "Cool, Marth did it, he managed to beat us in under twelve minutes!" I beamed at his accomplishment, then I looked over and saw another one. "Wow, everyone beat All-star on hard, that's awesome!" I looked through a few more, it didn't make we said to see all of these done no matter how harsh it was, it just amazed me that all of these people could work together and achieve something like this! It was… um, truly a great feat! "I wonder what else everyone did…" I leave there and walk to the trophy room, through there I pass the Assist's Hallway and see everyone still wondering around. I guess these guys don't sleep. Hiding in the shadows I made my way to the gallery where I went through trophy's. Some of them I already owned because I took them from the room a while back, I mean it didn't so any hard most of these were x2 so losing one didn't hurt anyone. Collecting a few more, I stayed there until early in the morning, still no one was up so I decided to just go through and take this place in for myself.

"Why would kids like that care about something underground?" I stop and listen, it was Master Hand, I recognized his voice anywhere. I stopped and stuffed the trophies' into my shirt and left them there in my arms.

"Well you have to keep in mind, nosy people are nosy!" Crazy hand spoke.

"Look, unlike you I don't have time to be… crazy, I have to run this place and make sure everyone is happy…" I grunt. _You sure weren't saying that when it came to us! _"But either way I'm sure they went down there, I found Wii Fit boards covering a hole, not very convincing considering that the floor is brown and the boards are white…" Crazy hand cackles.

"What's it matter anyways, Master Core ain't gonna go up here anyways, after what we told them, I'm sure that they hate us and everyone up here!" He laughs again. _That's not true! _I kept myself from barging in.

"Yes, but we can't have the risk, I'll leave it for now but if anything happen we'll have to move everyone until we can calm them down again" Crazy hand laughs again.

"Fine by me, I like a good fight anyways!" I growl, I didn't feel that my Wairo Ware trophy was falling from my shirt, it dropped and caused them both to look toward the door. I didn't move knowing that I couldn't hide from them and instead I went inside their office.

"Koa?" I nod trying to keep my nervousness down.

"What you all said isn't true, me and M and Kemo we don't hate anyone up here!" That wasn't true either, we hated both of them.

"So you overheard…" Crazy hand holds back a laugh.

"Of. Course. He. Did. He wouldn't be saying _that_ otherwise!" He bursted into a laugh, Master hand sighs.

"Be serious for one day, that's all I ask for… but anyways Koa you shouldn't be up here… how did you even get here anyways?" I grunt.

"It doesn't matter cause you're gonna send me back anyways, but just listen to me. we all wanna keep fighting but we don't wanna be hated like this, why can't you just let us go on like a non-fightable fighter but why can't we see everyone?" He sighs.

"Look, if I was talking to M I could explain, but you, you just don't get it, someone as powerful as you three just roaming about, I can't have that." He feel my eyes watering.

"W-why?" He makes a sound.

"Because you're two are too strong, broke almost, if I made you able to be with everyone else no one would want to fight and you'd be even more unstable and angry so I'm doing this to help you not to hurt you" I look down.

"I don't understand… we won't get upset we'll learn how to fight just like everyone else!" He wags his index finger at me.

"I can't allow that… I'm sorry" I feel my blood boil, I've felt this before it's anger, I've only gone through it maybe three other times.

"Well then… then why are even here huh? If you can't be like everyone else we might as well have never even been here in the first place!" I lash out at them and shake my head before storming out and racing back down for our home.

"Koa!" I hear Master hand calling me back, I stop and look back seeing him speeding up to me in no time.

"Look… don't get upset please, this is something you may not understand…" I look at him.

"Something… I don't understand?" M's words to Villager popped into my head, I felt myself calm a bit when I thought that. "It's… because I don't understand it that…. I'm angry?" Master hand doesn't speak.

"Yes and I'm glad you see it that way…" I look up to him upset.

"I-I'm sorry." He nods and ruffles my hair with his finger.

"It's fine, and if it makes you feel any better I'll let you keep coming up here at night if you want" I nod weakly to him.

"A-alright." I didn't really know what else to say at this point, I mean I'm sure I finally get what M was trying to explain to me but it seems like all of that just confuses me even more… "I guess I'll go back down now" He agrees with me and leave in the same direction he came. I walked back as slowly as I could, it bother me that I didn't get certain things but it also made me happy, not physically anyways, but mentally it made me even more anxious for meeting everyone and seeing their reactions...

* * *

**This went through a lot of changes from my head to here, so if something doesn't seem like it should be there that's probably the reason. But (As late as this is) I realized how happy it made me seeing you all reading my little (1) notes down here, I only stopped them because most things are now self explanatory. But I hope you all liked this chapter review and favorite! *For Koa, so he doesn't get confused!* **


	16. Oh!

**Koa's P.O.V.**

I sighed and sat in the water, rubbing Kemo's fur, he yawned in my lap as I sat there thinking, I had been thinking for a while now and pretty much I got that I didn't know certain things, or that my way of thinking wasn't really the best, but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about it. It made me upset that I couldn't and I had no way to stop thinking about it…

"Koa!" I jump a bit and turn around to M's voice.

"Yeah?" He splashes a bit in the water standing next to me.

"Look we gotta go fight." I sigh and wake up Kemo from his mid-day nap. "C'mon you two someone tried Classic Mode they finally got here after like a thousand tries." He laughs a bit, I nod and place Kemo down and he walks past us both. I walk behind him looking down in thought, M hums catching my attention . "Koa, is something wrong, you're quiet." I smile and shake my head.

"No I'm fine, I was just thinking..." He nods and goes through the entrance to Final Destination I follow behind him and we sit down on the crystals looking up at Master Hand and Crazy Hand. I stare at them both.

_There are just some things you don't understand…_

I grunt and shake my head, what don't I understand and why don't I… M hits my shoulder. "Huh?" He points up and I see Ness and Lucas standing there waving down to us. I smile and wave back to them. They go back to their match leaving me down there a bit happier.

"Those guys really kept their promise huh?" I nod.

"Yeah they did, see I told you they're were cool!" He scoffs.

"For one thing you never even _said _that" I pout and mumble.

"Yeah but I thought it…" He chuckle and leans back a bit seeing how easily they both got through them. We all stood up (For Kemo he rose up) and got ready to fight, M went up first as well as Kemo getting ready to do a sudden attack once he was created. I watched them all fight seeing them use different techniques against them.

"When'd they learn that…?" They get through M and Kemo went up giving them a hard time. M drops back down and I look to him. "Hey did you see what they were doing?" He nods.

"Yeah they learn fast!" I look at him.

"Wait… you taught them that stuff?" He looks at me and nods.

"Yeah, you seem like you're upset, is that wrong?" I stare at him then shake my head and grip my fists. _He said all of that stuff they everyone was just pretending or something and he goes back and does something like that… what's he not telling me!? _After getting their damage up Kemo gives in and let's them knock him out. Then it's mine and M's turn, we both go up in our black matter forms and we dual. This time I was a bit angrier than usual, that being the fourth time I've felt like this, so I started to actually fight with M. He didn't seem to get what I was doing it wasn't until I struck downward hitting both him and Lucas, I saw him and smirked a bit turning my head and going back to the fight. knocking him out Ness still had his damage and took us out knocking M back down and leaving me to transform into Ness. His power was a little bit hard to control but knowing all of his easy moves I jumped and used PK Thunder hitting both of them knocking out Ness. I go over to Lucas and grab him getting him off the stage, but while I was focuses on him I didn't see Ness, who came behind me and smacked me with his bat. I flew off the stage and tries to come back by grabbing the stage, I stopped when I was Lucas charging up his down smash I smiled thinking about much better Ness got after Lucas came back. I drop and lose creating our soul ball in the middle. I land back down and look to M who now has a giant scowl on his face.

"What's with that look, I've never seen it before?" He grunts holding the arm that I hit, it was bleeding badly, but it's not like we had to worry about wounds like that they healed on their own after matches.

"I know you did this on purpose, and I know you lied to me about not being upset, so tell me what's up!" I shake my head.

"No, this it just like some of the books you told me about, the same thing is going to happen regardless of what I do or say" He looks at me angry and confused.

"What are you talking about, those are _books _of course you can't change them but this is different Koa!" I shake my head.

"No it's not, you're going to tell me that same thing when I tell _you_ anything" He groans and is about to say something else when we hear tapping on the glass above us.

"Hey!" We look up seeing Ness banging on the glass and Lucas trying to stop him from hitting so hard. I feel my soul (Or at least the part of it) starting to shake I see the ball behind them rise up from the ground.

"Hey you two watch out!" M yells up to them, they stop and look at the ball and panic, I laugh a bit at them but M didn't seem to be in my mood. "Just side step, it's just like Tabuu from the last time alright?" They heard him and nod still a bit rattled but they make it out and take a small breather. In that time M comes back to me.

"Look Koa, I don't really appreciate you being upset at me or anything really, you're suppose to me the carefree little doofus, but instead you're acting like a… like a grown adult and honestly you should leave that to me" I sigh and look up at Ness and Lucas again.

"I think they want us…" With that I walk off heading up to where they were, I hear an audible groan from M behind me and a bark from Kemo. Ness and Lucas smile when they see us, I walk over to them. "You two are crazy you were about to get killed" They both laugh a bit.

"Well it's cool, we didn't know about that ball doing that but really we're here because we wanted to see something…" Lucas nods and waits for M and Kemo to join us.

"Yeah, we wanted to see what would happen if we just opened up the ball instead of smacking it and destroying it that way" I look at them.

"Opening it?" They nod.

"Yeah… I-" M cuts himself off and sighs again. "I was actually the one who told them to help us with this little plan" I grunt and turn around to him. "I _was _trying to make it a surprise but it's not much of one when you're upset" I look at him then frown a bit at my own actions.

"Yeah but we should start, it'll get late soon and I'm sure Master Hand is gonna wonder what we're doing" Everyone, to Ness' words, nods and walks over to it, M gives me a bat on my back and I continue to look down, Kemo walks over and wines a bit. I smile and pick him up walking over to everyone else. We worked on the ball for a while not finding anything to break it with. Kemo was currently biting down on it and I held it to make it easier for him.

"Man there has to be something that'll work!" Ness says while falling to his back, Lucas sighs as well. "Do you think a knife would've worked?" M shakes his head.

"No, this thing is pure energy" M states. I watch Kemo bite on it and notice how the colors sort of changed wherever he bit it.

"Hey everyone, maybe M, Kemo and I should try using our powers on it" Everyone looks to me, as if I was going to say something else they just stared at me. "W-what?" I feel heat rising up to my cheeks.

"Oh you were finished, I thought you were going to say something, I mean you were so quiet" I sigh a bit before shaking my head.

"Well it's not a bad idea…" Lucas says.

"Yeah but what made you think of it?" M asks me, I take a breath and point to the places where Kemo was biting at.

"Well I noticed how whenever Kem-Kem bit it, it changed colors so maybe it would break it we started to cut at it…" They shrug and M creates his swords with his arms.

"Well then let's try it" I nod, Lucas and Ness step a bit back while we three sit in a semi circle and start our own techniques on it. I saw back and forth, M chops at it and Kemo bites down on it hard. Sooner or later the ball starts to glow where we attack at it.

"Woah… cool!" Ness says.

"It's working!" I say, they nod.

"So let's keep trying!" I nod to M and keep going until I finally feel some kind of substance on my hand.

"I-I got through!" Everyone stops and runs over to me.

"What's inside?" M asks, I shrug.

"Well it's sort of like glue or something, it feels sticky…" M sighs and removes my hand out, and takes some of the substance to his finger and licks it. We all groan when he swallows it. "Gross…" M rolls his eyes.

"Well it's not anything food like so we can rule that out…" I stick my hand back inside and feel around for anything. While feeling through it I found something, I pull it out. I feel the small round object in my hand then place it down and dig around again finding two other small round objects.

"What are those…" Ness asks, I pick up the first one I grabbed.

"They must be their souls right?" Lucas suggest, I stare at it and watch as the colors spin around and mix with one another in the sphere. It looked nearly identical to a sun, there were small sticks around a small bright ball. I gasped and looked to the other ones, in the second one I saw…. nothing. It was pretty much just colors passing each other, swirling around, or sitting still. I grunt and place that one down in my lap and then look at the last one, the colors formed some kind of objects, a bone, grass strands, and a toy.

"These…" Kemo barks and jumps up taking the ball from my hand and placing it down at his feet keeping it close to him, almost protecting it as if it were his own life. M looks over and take the one with the sun.

"I'm betting these are what Master Hand stole from us" Ness and Lucas looks at it.

"But these are just things… like my bat they don't seem like a soul" Ness crouches and grabs the ball from Kemo's paws, Kemo watches him and growls a bit but it calmed by Lucas as he rubs under his chin.

"Yeah, but I loved the sun, and I still do it warmed my heart when I was the most lost…" I nod agreeing with him.

"B-but what about mine… it's just empty" M grabs it and spins it around in his fingers.

"I don't see that" I look to him and he goes on. "I see… a space, a space that could be filled with anything" He smiles to me then pushes my head a bit. I grunt and look back to him and see a bigger smile than usual. "Just like you and that big head of yours" I look at him then back at the ball.

"So did that give you guys you souls back?" M shakes his head and stands up tossing his ball into the air and catching it with ease.

"No, but at least we own them again, they may not be back with us but this is better than anything I could have ever hoped for!" I stand up, Ness gives Kemo's his back and he runs over to me, i bend down and take his before looking back at the ball.

"Looks like it turned back to normal…" They all look back and nod.

"Yeah it did, but you all have those right?" We nod to Lucas' worried voice.

"You guys should win soon…" I stare at my ball while walking off without any other word.

Sitting alone under FD, I splashed the water under me, I was concerned about what M was saying before. Was I really a person who had nothing to more than to fill my head? So I didn't know anything that much, that's apparently true. I groan, I mean I hate to bring this up repeatedly but why can't I stop thinking about it. I hear water behind me and I sigh a bit moving my body a bit.

"What M?" He sighs and sits down next to me, I look at him and see his sphere around his neck, he must have made it into a necklace. I lean over and grab it. "So you made it into a necklace?" He yanks it back and nods.

"Yeah, did you want yours like this?" I shake my head and feel my from inside of my pocket. "Look you're starting to annoy me, I need you to tell me what is wrong with you and why did you start acting like this recently, and don't tell me that crap you said earlier either!" I sigh and cross my legs splashing some of the water around me.

"Look, since you're so concerned, the other night I walked up there and barged in on Master Hand while he was talking about something, and it sort of bothered me that after he said a whole bunch of other things to me he said that I didn't understand and that I wouldn't either, but he said you would, and it just bothered me!" He sighs and looks at me.

"Koa, why didn't you just say that, instead of making me feel like I did something wrong…" He pauses then moves over in front of me. "Look I don't know what they said to you but whatever it was you don't have to worry about, alright?" I stare at him.

"But it was about everyone… everyone up there and why we don't get to be like them, he told me that he didn't explain it to me because I won't understand, but I do understand and I don't get why we can't just go up there and try?" He sighs and rubs my shoulder.

"Look don't listen to them, and the reason… is cause' even me, I don't get it" I look at him. "I mean I get it but I don't want to, it doesn't make since and it's the stupidest thing and nothing should ever make you upset especially something as pointless as that" My eyes go elsewhere.

"So you're saying I should get upset over other things?" He groans and stands up.

"I don't know where you heard that but if it's that how you want to think of it then go ahead…" He walks over to a wall, I smile knowing that he was just showing me how he was in his own way. I laugh and jump up following him.

"Hey, can you help me make mine into a necklace, and Kemo's into a collar!" He groans.

"And now you went back to annoying…" I laugh again and hear Kemo behind me barking. "But look… you and everyone were still planning that little party thing right?" I stop and feel heat rising to my cheeks. "Oh uh, you knew about that?" He nods.

"Yeah it's kind of hard not to know when you're in the same room and talking loudly, but anyways look I'm alright with anything happening…" I smile and chuckle. "But don't ask me for any help!" I laugh and skip behind him.

"Alright!"

* * *

**I hate this chapter so much for some reason, I feel as though I could have made it better but… *Sigh* still sorry for how awful this might have been, but I will make the next chapter better! Favorite and review! **


	17. The Day Before

**Chapter 14: The Day Before **

**Villager's P.O.V.**

We finished most of the things we needed, everyone who wanted to come and meet them was invited but we told them that they couldn't tell Master Hand or Crazy Hand so of course that was a small problem for some fighters.

"Hey… Villager?" I turned to see Zero Suit, I smile up to her and meet with her halfway. "Say, why don't you want us telling Master Hand about this?" I look at her.

"Why do I have to tell you? I mean you're an adult so keep secrets should be like normal right?" She laughs a bit before crouching down to my level.

"Yes it is but only when you're dealing with something that needs to be avoided. But anyways, I'm only asking because by you all saying that we can't tell anyone it seems like it's something dangerous, and I honestly I'm tired of 'dangerous' around me." I sigh a bit.

"Well alright… the only reason why we asked you all to keep it a secret is because everyone we wanted you guys to meet are… Master Core." She looks at me confused for the moment.

"What, Master Core? How are we going to meet something that isn't a person?" I shake my head.

"They are real people, me, Pit, Ness, Shulk, and Lucas all met them! There's a boy named Koa, and his brother M and their dog Kemo!" She sighs a bit before standing up.

"So these... people their Master Core?" I give her a nod. "Well then if they are people then why don't they just come up here instead of all of us having to hide this whole thing?" I look around making sure Master or Crazy Hand weren't around.

"Well it's cause Master Hand took their souls, and now their stuck living underground and having to fight all of us!" Zero Suit looked unconvinced, I sigh and stand up grabbing her hand and walking off. "Common I'll show you." She trudged behind me having to hold onto my hand.

**Pit's P.O.V.**

"Pit~!" I hear Lady Palutena's voice, I smile and see her walking into our rooms.

"Hey there Lady Palutena! What's up?" She smiles.

"Well you didn't tell me what that treasure was, you know the one I worked so hard on helping you with?" I chuckle awkwardly then stand up.

"Well get this! It wasn't even treasure, actually it was people!" Palutena's brows rise a bit in interest.

"Oh really? Well who were these people?" I chuckle.

"Well it was like a family, you know kind of like us how we're so used to each other, I'm sure that their really are brothers cause' they act like it!" She giggles.

"I'll take your word for it. But that must mean that the reason you all want us to keep this a secret is that right?" I nod to her.

"Yeah, really…" I perk up. "But you're still coming of course right?" She smiles a nods.

"Of course I will! After all I didn't help you all so it's sort of like my duty now to see my work" I chuckle.

"You know you sure do take everything lightly." She hums a bit. "I mean you're Lady Palutena, you should start taking more caution to the things around you more seriously!" She rolls her eyes a bit.

"Says the person who would fly head-on into _anything _that I told you was 'safe'." I grunt as she walks out of our room.

"Wait you did that!?" Her heels click in the hall.

"Hmm, I dunno maybe?" I chase after her.

"You tried to kill me? C'mon don't leave me like this!"

**Shulk's P.O.V.**

One thing that I didn't really understand was how everyone around me was just okay with anything, especially now. Of course the first person I invited was Robin but he had no concerns about the place, why we were going down there, or who we're going to meet when we went down there. So it started to bother me; what if Robin was like that with everything and chose to go with that shady guy and next thing he winds up dead! I shoot up, apparently startling everyone around me, and think. _I have to make sure he's safe from now on! _

"Um… why are you standing up?" I shake my head.

"Not now, I have to get going!" I bolt out of the Common room and run to where Robin said he'd be.

I stop when I see Robin walking from a match with Fox, Pikachu and Meta knight.

"Robin!" He looks up seeing me, I slam him into a hug. "I need to ask you something!" He chuckles.

"A-alright, but I don't think you need to hug me to make that happen…" I break from him and smile, everyone waits as if someone was going to speak.

"Oh… I mean in private!" Pikachu wines a bit.

"Aww, we'll go if you need us too!" Robin shakes his head before rubbing Pikachu's bright fur.

"No we'll just go somewhere else" Pikachu squeaks then catches up with Fox and Meta knight who already left.

"Well should we go?" I nod and walk with him.

Now in my room Robin slightly relaxes, I couldn't keep myself under control worry ate me up and nothing came to my mind as in how to ask.

"Oh and I've already told Lucina, Ike and Marth about the gathering" I nod to him.

"Oh thanks…" I stare at my hand running over several lines in my head to ask, this wouldn't be at all difficult if it weren't for the fact that we were both males and worrying over a guy is strange.

"Shulk?" I look up to Robin again. "Are you... worried about something?" How could he see through me so easily! I keep my cool on the outside.

"H-how'd you know?" He smiles and laughs.

"Because you're expression, I've never seen it so serious before" I grunt.

"H-hey I _am _serious… sometimes" He chuckles, I grab his shoulders. "But yeah I am worried, but only because you are strangely just 'okay' with everything you didn't even ask about anything concerning the party after I told you!" He stares at me for a minute.

"Shulk, you honestly shouldn't have to worry over something stupid like that. I only didn't ask you anything is because I knew you wouldn't purposely put me in any danger, ask anyone I'm more laid back when I'm with friends or…" His cheeks flush red, as do mine. "But yes, I didn't ask because I'm not worried when I'm around you." Suddenly I felt a thousand weights lift of off my body and I tackled him into a hug landing on the bed below us. "Wah!"

"That makes me so happy!" I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was blushing.

"Well… if it does then I guess I should keep it that way huh?" I smile and look down to him before giving him a peck on his lips.

**Toon Link's P.O.V.**

I watched Link polish his Master Sword. "Hey!" Link stops looking to me. "Why do you clean that thing? It's the Master Sword it's magic so it should stay clean no matter what right?" He shrugs.

"Honestly I wouldn't know… I never tried to clean it before but the one time that I did it shined brighter, see let me see yours." I get up from my bed and and hand him my blade, Link takes it and gets some kind of liquid from a bottle before cleaning my blade off.

"See how it shines?" I take it back and drop it covering my eyes.

"Ow… Was it dirty or something?" Link shrugs going back to his. "What is that stuff anyways?" He smiles proudly.  
"Great Fairy Tears, I didn't think it could be used in so many ways!" I chuckle.

"Haha, you made a Great Fairy cry, you suck with girls!" His face turned red.

"At least I can talk to girls!" I chuckle.

"You're forgetting, Tetra, Medli, and Mila! Plus I saved two of them, that's more than you could even wish for!"(1) Link stands up.

"Oh really, well did you go through _one hundred_ trails just for something valuable, like Fairy Tears?" I stand up and meet his face.

"No, but I killed a twelve eyed squid!" He scoffs.

"Congrats, you ate for a week! But I've been shot from a cannon!" I was about to say something else when he cuts me off. "All the way to the sky!" I sigh.

"That's impressive, but boring. I went through a whole fortress filled with monsters with no sword" Link looks at me and nods.

"Alright sounds pretty difficult. But how about you try and solve this puzzle!" I cut him off before he can even show me what he was talking about.

"No, that's cheating! You know I'm no good with puzzles like that" He scoffs. "But how you didn't have to earn the Master Sword, I had to beat Gohdan, I beat him and earned the Master Sword, unlike you. You were just given it after figuring out some puzzle" He sighs.

"That puzzle was harder than it seems… okay I'll give that _maybe _you have a better earned sword… but you don't have this!" Link goes over to his pouch on the chair and takes out a huge metal ball and chain. I walk over to him with interest in my eyes… _but _it wasn't that impressive. I go over to my pouch on my bed and take out my Hammer showing it to him.  
"You sure you can even hold that?" I smirk and step back a bit and jump up slamming it into the desk in front of me.

"See?" He nods, lifting the ball and chain up he looks to the door and takes it out, he pulls it back and looks to me.

"See how heavy this looks? Well it is that heavy and _I _can lift it!" I scoffs.

"Too easy…" I put it away and then take out my Hootshot. "This, can do all the work for me!" I point it to the wall and shoot it out creating a hole inside as well as me moving over to the top of closet.

"FIrst of all, that's pointless, if you can move what's the whole point? Ya see this is better!" Link takes out his Clawshots and claws onto the wall before shooting to another part then jumps over to his bed dropping down to it. I hop down and scowl at him. We go back and forth (all of my things being way better than his) until it starts to turn nighttime and Sheik comes in the room.

"W-what happened?" I look around seeing nothing wrong with the room. Me and Link jump down from the roof and land in front of her.

"Nothing happened, me and TL were just showing each other our items" Sheik looks at the room again her eyes slightly twitching.

"You two… are going to get killed…" I laugh.

"Not if Zelda comes in here all we have to do it turn off all the lights and she can just go in her room-" I see needles pass by my head. Link grabs on to me and I hold him.

"No I'm going to kill you first, you two are entirely too childish for your own good!" I look up to link.

"Okay let's just say we're both pretty good for right now okay?" I look to him and nod.

"Yeah, now run!"

**Lucas' P.O.V.**

We didn't do much, we helped plan the whole thing so everyone else decided on inviting everyone, since today was the last day Ness talked me into staying in our room and kicking out TL, that last part I could've done without but Ness insisted. I sit on my bed looking down at the stick I bought, it still was hard for me to see myself hitting people who haven't done anything to me but in a fight I guess we had to.

"Lucas~?" I smile hearing Ness wines, he hung from the bed his head dangling over. "We should do something, I didn't go through all of this work just to see you stare at a stick all day" I shrug a bit.

"Well I don't have anything to do today, and I don't think I can just make up something out of no where…" Ness groans before getting up and sitting next to me.

"Well I did, but I don't think you'd want to do it?" I look at him seeing his cheeks red.

"What was it?" Ness scratches his regular bed head stares at his shoes.

"Well TL told me that everyone who's together had kissed before" I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"K-kiss?" He nods.

"Yeah… I thought it was stupid really, but Peach told me that a kiss is a sign of love!"  
"B-but… she's older and a lot of things they say don't make sense anyways!" He smiles to me.

"C'mon, Palua used to kiss me, she used to kiss everyone actually when we all left she was worried that we might not see each other again so I guess she felt bad I guess." I stare at him. "How about on the cheek then? It's not adult like, heck my mom even does it to me still!" I smile remembering how my mom used to kiss me at night and in the morning.

"W-well fine" He bounces on the bed a bit.  
"Yes, sweet. How about we both give each other one... to make it fair!" I nod to him. "Okay I'll go first then!" Without hesitation he leaned forward and I feel his lips on my cheek, it causes me to blush even more. He broke then pushed out his cheek to me, I sighed a bit before leaning in. I felt myself shaking but eventually I touching his skin for a kiss. I broke it and looked down to my lap, Ness chuckles and I looked up to his blushing face.

"Hehe, I didn't think I'd feel nervous getting a kiss from you" I look to him.

"You were nervous?" He nods, for some reason I felt myself smile as I watched him distract himself. I laughed a bit, I reached for his hand and kissed his cheek again.

"That makes me less nervous since you said that!" Ness looks to me before laughing and gripping my hand tighter.

* * *

**This chapter came from like… no where. Still I hoped you enjoyed it (Since it was just a little transistation) Favorite and review! **

**(1): For this, it could any two of the three. But for Medli, I know you never had to rescue her like Zelda and Mila case, but I was just considering any time you'd leave her alone and the Floormaster gets her. **


	18. Our day in dimlight

**Chapter 15: Our Day in Dimlight.**

**Villager's P.O.V.**

Today everyone stood around in the small hallway waiting to jump inside the hole, Zero Suit had opted on staying out along with Ryu, him just not having enough of a reason to go (as he said), They both relaxed near the hole getting some things to keep them busy while the rest of us helped everyone down the place.

"We could have just went through Final Destination right?" Pit, the one stuck with helping the heavyweights said resting his arms.

"Yeah, but we wanted them to see this the whole cave first!" Shulk helping some of the girls along with Robin.

"Well then can I get help at least? I can't get Bowser down!" Bowser grumbles under his breath.

"I could just drop down, I don't need help!" Peach pats his arm.

"Sure you don't, but if you just drop you might destroy the whole foundation of this place!" She fumes sweetly at him, he growls and gives in setting down and curling up into his shell.

"Just lower me like this then!" Pit nods and puts away his blade and starts to roll him, I smile and look to Pikachu.

"So Lucario, you were just gonna get down by yourself?" He pokes his head out and nods.

"Yes, it's better than troubling you all any more" Mewtwo scoffs floating in front of him.

"Then I will as well." He states, then Greninja walks over as well.

"I guess I will to!" They all try and get down all at once, I laugh, Jigglypuff walks over to me and bounces slightly next to me.

"So we're going down together?" I nod to her and lift her over my head, Pikachu joins me by moving under my arm.

"Jump!" I smile and do as Pikachu says and jumps down the hole with them, the only other actual weight on me was Pikachu but he wasn't really heavy so we fell down alright. Jigglypuff falls down first then Pikachu runs after her, I walk around meeting up with everyone else who managed to get down.

"Villa!" I look to the entrance we were supposed to wait at and see Nes waving to me, I hop over and skid to a stop in front of him. "Is everyone down yet? I'm tired waiting." Lucas sighs a bit.

"You already met everyone, why are you tired?" He shrugs to him.

"Dunno, just am. But seriously Koa said he might be nervous meeting everyone so I don't think we should make him wait anymore…" Just then I hear Pit screaming and feel the ground shaking under me, I turn and see Bowser and Pit, oddly not hurt, on the ground next to him.

"Well I'm sure we're alright now." He beams.

"So I can show everyone in?" I nod to him and he chuckles dragging Lucas back to the front of everyone. He tells everyone somewhat of what they were going to see, everyone was not buying that they people we were going to see where Master Core, but I guess that's the whole reason we started this. Ness shows everyone inside the already opened entrance and takes them to the same place we were taken. There everyone was either laughing or holding their breath from the sight, I crawl under everyone and get back to the front and see what they were looking at, Koa was on the ground, his skin looked paler than usual. I run over and look to M, who was cradling him.

"What happened?"

"He fainted. Before he looked fine but one look at _her_ and he passed out!" We looked where his finger pointed and saw Rosalina standing there with her cheeks slightly pink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd do something like that when I looked at him." I nod to her.

"No he's just shy, it's not your fault. But he doesn't look like he's going to wake up any time soon so I think we're better off holding this off for today." Me, Ness, and Lucas run over to M.

"What, no way! We worked hard on this!" Ness exclaims.

"Yeah, M we can just stay down here with you!" Lucas offers.

"After all we can't just make everyone leave through that hole, I think Pit would kill us if we made him, or go through FD since it can only hold eight people that'd take a while." M sighs putting down Koa next to Kemo and standing up.

"Well if you don't mind someone like me then I guess we can go on until he wakes up."

**Koa's P.O.V.**

In my head, it was actually really big in here, I didn't know if I was awake or not but the last thing I remember is looking at someone pretty and then my eyes went black. I'm no good at this, I can't be at this thing I'd die before anyone could even ask me my name! Maybe I shouldn't think… M does tell me I do that too much when I don't know much of anything. I manage to open my eyes, my head hurt but it's nothing I'm not used to, I stand up and hear a lot of talking in a different room behind me. I grunt and peak where I heard the noise. In there I saw M smiling and talking to everyone… everyone! I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself, I heard that was a thing apparently, and make sure I wasn't dreaming. It was true, everyone came down here to see us, I shouldn't be acting like this when I saw most of them but I only thought it was Roaslina and like a few other but no everyone came! My mouth turn up into a smile and I hide myself once more. _I can't go in there, I'll just come back later! I mean no one was watching me so they must have not wanted me to wake up any time soon!_ I agree with that and run out careful not to alarm Kemo, he was inside but if he smelled me I'd have to go in there. I wonder out back to where they made that hole and look up it, I didn't see anything to grip on or use later so I looked to my hands and then turned them into black matter and started to scale the wall that way. It worked but it was hard using all my strength to climb up, half-way there I heard a familiar voice and tried yelling out to it. "Hey!" Soon I see Zero Suit and Ryu look down it.

"Koa! What are you doing in there!" She leans over and extends out her whip. I grab a hole and they both help me up, I fall to the ground and speak to her.

"Well… I passed out… and didn't want to… bother anyone… so I came up here!" She goes back to her seated position.

"Well everyone only came down there to see the both of you right?" I shrug.

"I dunno maybe but either way everyone seemed happy without me so it's not like be not being there for a while wouldn't hurt anything!" I pull my feet up to me and rock side to side, she smiles.

"Well as long as you go back down there soon" I nod and chuckle.

"Don't worry I will…" I look over to Ryu.

"So why didn't you go down? I can see her because she met us yesterday… but what about you?" He rested on his back heels bending down a bit higher than me.

"Well because, I didn't want to waste my time down there, I just took the word of what you all said" I nod to him.

"You're really cool, I've never seen someone fight like you before!" He scoffs.

"Oh really? I may not be as fast but what about that Mac fighter?" I shake my head.

"You're totally different from him! I mean at least in speed… like you said" He smiles and gives me a chuckle.

"Well still I'm happy to be here. This has a lot of talk so it was something I surely needed." I feel myself smiling harder.

"Honestly I didn't come up here for this. I'm sorry but I wanted to see… uh s-something!" I get up.

"Wait what was it?" I shake my head and start to run off.

"Nothing, you don't have to worry, it's nothing dangerous!" She gives in a sighs as I run down the hall and into the main hallway. I catch my breath and smile feeling… rebellious? Yeah! While going down this hallway, I run down and chuckle to myself, I wasn't really scared about someone finding me since I could just go in somewhere. At night I can't do that with every room. I get to the Classic Door and stare at it in awe. "This is cool… if I can do this I'm sure that I won't feel like I'm some stranger anymore!" I consult myself once more before nodding and throwing the door open. I set everything like I was supposed to and looked at the monster used to represent the hardest level, I didn't feel like it was a real accurate representation of this level but eh, I can't change what's already set. I jumped right in and already felt my chest explode out my chest as everyone was set, my smile actually started to hurt my face. But it didn't bother me as I went into the biggest group. The fights really weren't… anything really they were just like normal. I got through them easily, and got to Master Hand. I heard his mocking laughter along with his brother's, but before anything could happen they both looked at me and moved closer to me.

"K-koa!?" Master Hand's voice rings in my ears as I realize how stupid I was.

"How is this brat here! And where is everyone else!"

"I-I don't know, but one thing's for sure everyone is doing something else more important!"

"That doesn't matter Crazy, why are you here Koa!" It didn't sound much of a question so I didn't take it as one.

"Well honestly maybe we should just fighting, after all time is ticking!" He sighs and he grabs me throwing me off the stage, I return angry and he tries to do it again. I jump back remembering Crazy Hand as well, I think for a second and change into Samus. I start to charge her gun up.

"Koa stop or else I'll personally kill you!" Crazy says while laughing.

"Koa just stop!" I ignore them and shoot the blast at Master Hand, I knew that Crazy was too shifty to even keep his hold on me long enough to knock me out. I took out Master hand and it went as usual, he screamed out to me while I changed back waiting to face myself, I sort of already knew what to do so I went through us pretty easily. The there was the fortress… I ate the Heart Piece and run through it, defeating the monsters that stood in my way I stared up at the separated soul, it's bright red and pink nearly blinded me at this angel. I couldn't even bring myself to destroy it… so I didn't. I shook my head and ran back out to FD and feel losing the mode. I quit and walk out where Master Hand and Crazy Hand confront me, before they say anything I speak.

"Look before you yell at me and whatever, don't get too high and mighty. I only did this is because suddenly I felt confidence, and it just wasn't because of-" I look at them and look away. "Because of something… but because recently I got back my soul, I can't put it back but I have it and with it I realized that you two were just trying to keep us from _everything_ we're not kids… at least not M and Kemo, he's nearly an adult now! But doing something like that only made me more curious and that lead me to finding my soul and getting the confidence I needed to say all of this!" Master hand doesn't move.

"Is that what you really think? Koa, I told you before I didn't do what I did because of baseless reason, and like I said before you wouldn't understand even if I told you!"

"Humor me!"

"Excuse me?" I smile.

"I said humor me, I may have just only learned now what that means but I'm sure you know what it mean so, humor me!" He moves closer to me and speaks.

"I did it because everyone here can't handle you, M and Kemo, you say it yourself going through those fights you had no problem correct?" I nod uncrossing my arms. "Then if you actually tried to fight like normal you'd kill everyone, or worse you'd lose the 'friendship', that thought you so desperately hold onto, with everyone, so I did it to protect you three not to take anything away from you!" I close my eyes and sigh, I didn't know that I could feel so calm while having a conversation like this but it felt nice to not feel horrible.

"Well, you may think that, but I don't honestly. I know I'm a little bit-"

"A lot. And you're overpowered!" Crazy says, I sigh and move on.

"Yeah… but everyone for some reason likes that, I mean not all the time but seeing fighters like Ryu and Little Mac made me think that even if they are super powerful that everyone still likes them and actually learned how to get around them being so strong. Like Ganondorf, I mean that guy is crazy strong but he doesn't just _always_ use his Warlock Punch because he doesn't flinch while using it, and even though it's an instant K.O. you can still come back and get it back from him, just like the Triforce of Power, so overall you just believe that if I don't hold myself and I'm like them when they get seriously mad then I'll just start hurting everyone…" I pause. "But like you already know I have a soul." He looks at me like I was crazy, I didn't get why he was but oh well.

"So you believe that, because you have a soul you won't cause a problem?" I nod. "I still can't have you around here… look I'll take what you said into consideration but until I feel that you are alright to be around everyone I don't want you up here at these hours again!" I sigh and nod.

"Fine I won't come up here during the day anymore." He waves to me then nods.

"Good, now go back home, I'm sure M is worried." I smile at him, liking the feeling of finally not being the one out of the know!

"I'm sure he is."

* * *

**Sorry for this being like two days or so late but I just forgot about it having a book to read before the summer's out... but anyways I hoped you liked this chapter and this week I will try to be on time! Favorite and Review~!**


End file.
